It can't stay hidden forever
by titans123
Summary: One passionate night will change two peoples lives forever; will he ever find out? will she ever love him? I guess you'll have to read and see :
1. Synopsis and note to you the reader

**Story Synopsis:**

Elizabeth Bennett is a creative, outgoing and career driven individual that just so happens to be a project director for a London based Events Organiser. Fitzwilliam Darcy is a stuck-up, uptight, egotistical CEO of a worldwide software company that hires the company Lizzie works for to organise their annual conference & exhibition.

Chaos ensues when one night Darcy & Lizzie end up in each other arms and you know what they say about Vegas 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' well the same is true for conferences; but when the conference is over will there be consequences . . .?

The story starts two years after the conference when Darcy's company are tendering for a new agency to organise their annual conference; Darcy has never gotten over the raven haired beauty and Lizzie lives with the guilt of her decision every day. What's Lizzie guilty about? Will they rekindle their romance? You'll have to read and see

_**My note to you:**_

_Thank you for even getting this far, I just want to start by apologising for the mistakes and clumsy writing style that may ensue this is my first fan fiction and I am getting to grips with the story loading process, nervous jitters about revealing my words to you and am currently overcoming writers bock so bare with me and hopefully we can enjoy this together. _

_Whether I am reading a book, watching a filming or looking at the fan fiction on here I always do it with an open mind; I try to visualise what the other person wants me to and try not to criticise because it's not how I would have done it; I hope you can bare this in mind when your reading my fan fiction however, I will always appreciate your comments and where possible I will reply to everyone._

_Enjoy . . . _

_Kx_


	2. Two years on revised

Relaxing back into the plush leather chair, Fitzwilliam Darcy surveyed the landscape from his penthouse Park Lane office. The hustle and bustle of England's capital city faded into the background as he cast his eyes over the deep vegetation of Hyde Park in June; he signed, it reminded him so much of his childhood home, Pemberley.

Pemberley, his luscious estate in Derbyshire, surrounded by acres of manicured parks, crystal lakes and untended bridal paths; it was the most picturesque setting in the whole of England and his heart ached to be there again but what with everything that was going on with the economy at the moment he could not risk losing focus, if he left the city for the peaks for even a day there was a chance he would never return and he had worked to lose focus now. 'dArta Software' had been built on the foundation of one man's hard work, his, and Darcy had been determined for years to build an empire that would give Microsoft a run for their money.

Since Fitzwilliam's' father had passed away eight years ago, he had thrown himself into work, working tirelessly every minute of every day to build a global empire out of a small UK based software company, that he had started in his bedroom – for eight years William had been striving to make his father proud, the words of wisdom that the late Mr Darcy had imparted on his death bed had haunted him every day since his passing 'Son' the late Mr Darcy had said 'I had hoped I would live long enough to see a day when I would be proud to call you my son and leave you with the Darcy name but it seems I am departing this world too soon. You have never cast your own shadow in the world and for this I am truly sorry. Since your mother died I have raised you and Georgiana terribly but know that although I have failed you I have always loved you. I hope that one day someone will be more precious to you than you thought possible and that one day you will have your heartbroken because to have your heart broken is to truly experience love; the day your mother died I did too. Do not ever become a selfish man like me; your mother would not have wanted that. Never fail Fitzwilliam and you will always get what you deserve.' Just remembering how his father's eyes had stared into his soul on that day sent chills down his spine and William had to get up to shake off the depressing feeling that lingered in his limbs long after he stood up.

Moving over to the window, he stared out onto the bustling streets below taking in the black cabs and buses lined up at the traffic lights below; he smiled thinking that it was human for everyone to want to get ahead, even in traffic. Cyclists darted between cars and business men bustled along the streets gesticulating manically at the person on the other end of their BlackBerry. Towering above one of the most densely populated and vibrant cities in the world, he thought back on his father's words and thought, "Are you proud now dad?"

'Pardon me Darcy, am I interrupting?' A tall straggly blonde haired gentleman bounced into the room, smiling sarcastically as he confidently closed the ornate oak doors behind him, locking out the outside world.

Charles Bingley was the Marketing Director for 'dArta software' and Darcy's best friend, albeit one of his few but he was loyal and kind and never let Darcy down when he needed him; all great qualities to have in an employee and close confidant.

"Charles, I never look forward to you entering my office, it happens on very rare occasions and more often than not I end up dipping into my pocket. Did Reynolds say you could enter?" Darcy smiled at his friend as he moved back to his desk and slinked back into his chair, glancing at the clock Darcy realised that it was 13:12, which meant he was 12 minutes behind schedule so after he was done inwardly admonishing himself for allowing time for reverie he surveyed Charles with a raised eyebrow, prompting him to reveal his reason for disturbing the great wizard.

"Reynolds, of course she did, she even offered me a drink' Charles said glancing at his watch 'I expect it will be here in a minute." Leaning back into the chair opposite Darcy's he raised his hands behind his head, interlocking his fingers in his mass of blonde curls and raised his feet onto the corner of Darcy's mahogany desk, raising an eyebrow as he did it baiting his friend. "I distinctly seem to remember you promising to join me for birthday drinks over the weekend, I even remember agreeing to attend one of your favourite fancy restaurants as a pre-cursor to a night of partying but lo and behold it's past midday on Monday and the only thing I've heard from you in three days is that your calling a meeting on Thursday to discuss the acquisition of some Japanese based CRM software company. Come on Darcy it's not every day I turn 28."

Darcy cleared his throat waiting for his friend to finish. "Life will be the same for you at 28 as it was at 27, do not fear my friend it will even be the same at 29 however, take consolation in the fact that when you are 30 I will be sure to send you an exquisite bottle of port." Darcy smiled, folding his arms across his chest, wrinkling his crisp white Armani shirt at the elbows.

Charles laughed heartily enjoying their repartee, "Well seen as you do not seem to recollect your gift buying habits _because you have so many friends_ maybe I should remind you that you just me a bottle of vintage port for my 28th therefore, I am expecting something much grander for the BIG 30. Perhaps I should supply Reynolds with my gift list early so she can memo you in advance; do you think it would work if I asked for a yacht."

Game, Set and Match to Mr Bingley. 'Damn Reynolds' Darcy thought 'after least year's Christmas present fiasco with the two Laura's I thought I had expressly told her to leave me a note about what presents I have bought.'

"Charles have you really come here to admonish me for getting my secretary to buy your gifts because if so I have heard there is an invention called email, you should try it some time and send me your witty comments so that I might enjoy them all day. Now get to the point of your visit to the top floor." Darcy was seething inside, he hated being made to feel like a fool and secretly he hated that he knew he was such a terrible friend; it bugged him even more that as of late he had whole heartedly rejected and pushed away even a most beloved sister in favour of building the business.

Charles sighed, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees and his hands propped up his chin. "Darcy, I would like to hire another event's agency to organise our AGM."

"As our marketing director, I thought you would be capable of making that decision all by yourself surely you do not need my approval."

"No but I would like it all the same, it hasn't escaped my attention that you always seemed rather fond of the one we have, I have detected a slight preference on your part towards them since our AGM two years ago."

Darcy felt like he had been whipped across the back with a barbed razor, he knew it was coming but he had not expected that his friend would be so observant to notice his preferences for their external events agency; especially considering he had nothing to do with the day-to-day marketing.

For two years Darcy had been harbouring a desire for the sensual raven haired beauty, with the keen eyes and brilliant smile that had worked for the events agency and enticed him, hook line and sinker, at the conference. Although he had been surrounded be thousands of eager employees vying for his attention, over eager reporters waiting for him to slip up and pesky fortune hunters that wanted his black Amex he had been absorbed into her world for a short period of time and he had enjoyed every minute of his time with her.

A nauseous feeling bubbled in his stomach every time he thought about the fact that after the event she just disappeared; the events agency had informed him that following the event the striking beauty had unexpectedly resigned and the forwarding address they gave him had led him to a dead end apartment in Kensington. He could still remember every line on the face of the woman that had dashed his dreams when he had gone to the apartment, she was about 5ft 8in with sun kissed blonde hair, a small scar ran across her left eyebrow and she had a slim frame and an obvious beauty about her but it was not his Venus. 'I'm afraid no one lives here by that name' Her final words still sat with him on his darkest days 'I hope you find what you are looking for' the compassionate look she gave him as a he sloped off dejected and alone had stayed with him in his nightmares every day since. For months afterwards he had searched for her but she was never to be found, she was a none entity; the only proof he had that Emily Benefit had ever existed was the mark she left on his infallible heart.

"Darce, real world, are you okay for me to tender the event?" Charles clicked his fingers in front of Darcy's face, with a playful smile dancing across his lips.

Coming back to reality Darcy scrutinised him for a second before opening his mouth "Do whatever you have to Charles, I really don't have time to waste and neither do you according to our marketing analytics information." Charles nodded his head and sensed that that was his cue to leave his boss in peace; rising from his chair he exited the room leaving a thank you card on Darcy's desk for the port.

Once again in his own fortress of solitude Darcy recoiled at how his words had affected Charles, it had been a low blow to bring up Bingley's work but he soothed his conscience by reasoning that you can't please everyone a 100% of the time and he is the boss, Charles deserved to be put in his place from time to time. Darcy was not willing to admit that the real reason he'd scorned his friend was because the events agency had been the last tangible link he had to the woman that had melted his austere expressions and broken his heart without ever looking back.

_**Authors note:**_

_Sorry guys I have done a bit of tinkering about with the above chapter and ironed out some obvious spelling errors (thank you for highlighting those it was just sloppiness on my part) finally rounding it off better. If you've got some time give it a read through again while I work on the next chapter._


	3. Hidden plans

_**Authors note: **_

_I may confuse some of you however, the Emily and Elizabeth situation will all be revealed in due course._

_If you haven't already re-read the last chapter please do because I have revised it slightly; thanks to the early readers who pointed out some clumsy mistakes I made._

_Enjoy, Kx_

_O and if you were wondering the song Lizzie was listening to was 'Here I go again' by Whitesnake, great song_

* * *

Elizabeth Bennett's desk was a mess, the remnants of last week's conference were strewn across her desk; delegate surveys, menus, conference schedules and handbooks spilled off the confines of her desk onto the floor. Glancing over at the desk opposite hers it was obvious that her slovenly ways did not run in the family, her sister Jane's desk was spotless; everything was filed in its correct place and there was not even a pen out of place.

Shuffling the papers back and forth Lizzie sighed as she returned to the desperate search to find her iPhone and pen; she was already ten minutes late and after the fuss she had made this morning when Jane had insinuated that Lizzie would probably be late for their meeting she had been determined to prove her wrong; 'well there was always next' time she thought.

"Ah ha" Lizzie triumphantly exclaimed, thrusting the misplaced iPhone above her head, whilst manically jumping up and down with excitement. Looking out the window at the desks outside of her office, she smiled to herself noticing that this had become such a regular occurrence that none of them even looked up from their laptops anymore.

'That iPhone will live to thwart you another day, huh Lizzie!' Charlotte Lucas, one of her senior project management team laughed as entered Lizzie's & Jane's shared office. "Jane called; she wanted me to tell you in advance that you're late."

Charlotte was one of Lizzie's best friends; she had known Lizzie since she was born, mothering her as they grew up and eventually living next door to one another in Kensington for several years before Lizzie moved to Windsor. When Lizzie first explained why she was moving away Charlotte thought it would be the end of their friendship, with everything that was going on in Lizzie's life at the time she thought she would be too busy to involve her childhood friend in her new life, so when Charlotte had got the call from Jane and Lizzie to tell her they were setting up their own events company, she jumped at the chance to escape her staid metropolitan life and moved near Windsor to support the girls.

Charlotte's life had never been a fairy tale, a plain Jane since birth none of the boys had fancied her at school, hell she hadn't even kissed a boy until she was 17 (and that was only because he thought she was Jane; it was very dark) and as such she knew when Mr Collins; her husband proposed, it was likely to be the only proposal she was ever going to receive and as a result she was now stuck in a loveless marriage to a man she did not respect. Nope Charlotte Lucas was nothing like the Bennett sisters, who from an early age had been surrounded by a flurry of attention, whether that was because of their family relations, personal lives or work situation they had always excelled in everything they put their mind too and it was no surprise that their business had taken off as quickly as it had; even in a recession.

Jane Bennett was the sensible sister, who always acted in a considerate and generous way; she was 28, with sun kissed blonde hair that danced on her shoulders as she walked and deep green eyes that shone like emeralds. Jane was gifted with a heavenly size 8 figure that suited her Grace Kelly inspired wardrobe and she as she walked she seductively swung her hips in a way that never failed to grab a man's attention. In contrast Elizabeth was the creative one, she always excelled in public speaking forums and had her father's tenacity and wit; in looks she was the exact opposite of Jane, at 27 she had wavy mahogany hair and a textured fringe which sometimes danced on her eyebrows when she was speaking animatedly. Lizzie eyes were two deeps pools of chocolate and her recently acquired curvaceous figure drove every man and woman crazy with desire. Elizabeth and Jane had always been polar opposites, the moon & sun, light & dark, angel & devil but for them this worked, they were each others ying and yang. In blindingly obvious contrast to both of the glamorous sisters Charlotte was a 5ft 6in, 34 year old, medium built, mousy brown haired housewife, who had married far too young to a man that she did not respect and could never love. All of these reasons contributed to why Charlotte worked for the Bennett sisters, she was never going to be in charge of her own destiny, she would never have the ambition or drive to run her own company and when the opportunity had been presented itself to work with them, she knew it would be the closest she'd ever got to determining how own fate.

Completely oblivious to the thoughtful repose Charlotte had slipped into Lizzie chuckled, Charlie was obviously hovering about to make sure Lizzie left "Farlie what would we do without you?" Lizzie teasingly revived her friend by poking her in her ribs, causing her to squirm and before she could playfully hit Lizzie back she had flitted past her and was rushing out the front door barefoot with her patent grey heels swaying in her hand "tell Jane I left ten minutes ago" that was her final instruction as the door closed behind her; the rest of the team continued drumming on their keypads not even batting an eyelid that their fearless leader couldn't even put her shoes on before leaving the office.

Running across the car park, Lizzie jumped into her waiting brilliant red Audi S3 luxuriating in the new car small that filled her nostrils. Flinging her bag onto the passenger seat, she surveyed the damage a toddler can do and tossed the abandoned dummy into the back seat before slamming the car into gear and manically driving out of their gated premises. After several minutes of boring silence, Lizzie flicked on the radio and began bobbing her head to Whitesnake, whilst throwing the car about the road dancing to the music, on several occasions she narrowly missed oncoming traffic and avoided rear ending a parked car; she just could not understand country drivers, it was all about the city for her, you had not lived until you'd successfully squeezed your way between a bus and lorry and escaped with only a broken wing mirror.

Reaching across into the seat next to her, removing her eyes momentarily from the road she thumbed through her notes attempting to find something that she could skim read to prepare for the meeting; she would never drive like this with William in the car but there was something about Jane's attitude to this meeting that put Lizzie on edge. For one, Jane had never had a penchant for keeping secrets and two, she was always absolutely honest with Lizzie, even brutally so; so why was she being so secretive about this Client. Sure a little bit of detective work proved that the Client was some hotshot IT company but she couldn't get a name or a contact and that was mightily unusual. Lizzie liked to perform background checks on all her clients (she didn't have Jane's trusting nature) and it had on several occasions won them the job, I mean it's not every day that you get meet an events organiser that will hide your mistress from your wife at the same time as organising a dinner on the great wall of china in a monsoon.

Forty minutes later Lizzie had managed to navigate her way to the meeting point, which was an upmarket central London hotel overlooking Hyde Park. To get here she had cut up cyclists, tourists, cabs, buses and lorries but it felt so good and she didn't regret it even though she had been flipped the bird on more than one occasion. Slamming her breaks on she jumped out the car, whilst pulling her heels on and threw the keys to the waiting valet; who gladly jumped into the front seat but not before glancing back over his weedy shoulder to give her an appreciative once over before pulling away.

'Ahhh' she sighed, twirling around with her arms out, taking in a panoramic view of her home; here the buildings were familiar to her, the architecture, the noise, the pollution, the shops, the traffic, the cosmopolitan feel, it was all buzzing; feeding her it's energy, welcoming her home.

A tall imposing doorman pulled open the glass door to her, welcoming her to the Dorchester and as she passed his eyes lovingly roamed her figure whilst she obliviously navigated her way through the marble lobby to the restaurant. Craning above the heads of all the waiters, she scanned the room for her sister and after a few surveying glances she spotted Jane delicately sitting across from a shaggy blonde hair gentleman at the back of the restaurant.

Making her way through the throng of tables, she took in the other guests, each one of them seemed to be absorbed in their own conversation however, there were some, especially the high society elite that bristled as she walked past; a familiar feeling washed over Lizzie that she no longer belonged here, not anymore, not after everything that had happened.

Finally making it to the crisp white linen table she coughed, announcing her presence to her sister and her lunch date; awakening them from their oblivious reverie.

"Elizabeth! You're here" Jane jumped up encircling her sister in a courteous hug before turning back to the gentleman "Charles this is my colleague Elizabeth Bennett and Lizzie this is Charles Bingley." Charles graciously stood to welcome their new guest, gently shaking Lizzie's hand before ushering to take a seat.

Lizzie had been expecting a much sterner expression from her sister considering that she was over an hour late but it seemed that Jane was too busy employing her smiles on Charles to notice the time. "Please accept my apologies for being late; the traffic was awful getting into London."

"Don't worry Miss Bennett, Jane here has been keeping me company and from everything she has told me I can tell that I am going to like working with you very much." Charles had a friendly, unassuming smile and his scruffy hair and relaxed grey trousers and unbuttoned shirt highlighted that Charles genuinely was an easy going guy and 'hey' Lizzie mused 'anyone that goes as doe eyed over my sister as you gets a vote in my book.'

"Jane here has just been informing me about your family. It's not every day I meet the daughters of the ex . . ." Charles broke off, rocking back and forth in chair obviously trying to get a better look at something "Will you excuse me?" Without waiting for their approval Charles jumped up from his seat and rushed over to the entrance, Lizzie had followed him with her eyes but could not see what had alarmed the placid gentleman so much. Turning to Jane, Lizzie observed her as she watching her admire stare follow Charles's retreating frame "He's certainly smiling at you a great deal Jane I wonder perhaps you didn't need me here after all."

It took Jane several seconds to register that she was being spoken to but when she did she quickly composed herself and turned sharply to Lizzie, causing her blonde hair to sway against her shoulders "Lizzie, how could you say such a thing? If you had not been late _again_ I would not know him better than you and we could have won this business together."

Okay, Lizzie was right; Jane was annoyed she just couldn't show it in front of Charles.

"Besides, the Lizzie I know could never be stuck in traffic; she'd sooner snorkel down the Thames than stop at a red light." Jane lowered her gaze to meet Lizzie's chocolate eyes and she folded her arms across her chest, revealing a little bit more of her bronzed skin from under her shirt cuff.

"I'm not that bad a driver with William in the car.' Lizzie protested as Jane crossed her; Jane didn't know what either of them would do if anything ever happened to William. At one time, she had cursed Lizzie for getting into that situation but now William was a part of each of them and she could not bear to consider the dark world without him on. Lizzie sensed however, that she would not win this conversation so turned attempted to turn the conversation back to calmer waters "So tell me Jane, what exactly will be doing for Charles again and who did you say he worked for?"

To Jane this conversation topic was not calmer waters and it made Jane's blood run cold. Lizzie had a sixth sense for these things and Jane knew that she had tried to do some investigative digging on their 'prospective' client. Luckily Jane had intercepted all her attempts at subterfuge and had successfully kept who the Client was from her sister. When Jane had gotten the call from Charles to say he would like to meet with them to discuss their AGM, Jane had considered it carefully but realised that organising this event would put 'J & E Events' on the map. Unfortunately, with all her planning Jane hadn't for saw that Lizzie would be late again and she would have the chance to tell her who the Client was before Charles arrived. The last thing Jane wanted to see was her sister hyperventilate in the Dorchester surrounded by their mothers crones but unfortunately, it looked like the train had left the station and there was no way to stop it. Contrary to what Lizzie thought, this meeting was not for them to pitch for the business but indeed an informal meeting to celebrate that they had been rewarded the business and that the contracts had been signed. Jane knew it was devious and it would hurt Lizzie immeasurably but she was convinced that it would do her the world of good, it was time she stopped letting the past haunt her and moved on with her life.

Unfortunately, there was one thing Jane had not factored into this whole plan to get Lizzie to move on with her life and that was her past coming back to bite her in the ass.

"Ladies, sorry I left you so abruptly, please excuse me however may I introduce you to Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, the owner of dArta Software. Darcy this is Miss Jane & Elizabeth Bennett."

* * *

**End note:**

_Thank you once again for taking the time to read this. I am going to Venice for a long weekend on Friday so may not get to update/add new chapters until early next week and I don't think you would be satisfied with a small chapter so we will see._

_I look forward to hearing your thoughts :)_


	4. I will stay away

_Twenty four months, one week, three days ago, five hours and three minutes ago . . ._

Darcy swooned as he peered at the audience from behind stage; hundreds of his employees were filling the seats and in ten short minutes he would be addressing all of them.

This was dArta Software's first Annual General Meeting (AGM) and nothing had prepared him for how many people would attend; since his father's death he had been an absent employer, preferring to shirk the spotlight and fade into the background; in a few short minutes however he was going under the microscope in his first time 'official' address to over 3000 employees. Everyone was flicking through their handbooks, settling into their seats and finishing conversations on their BlackBerry's as they wanted for the main event to start. Glancing around the room taking in the expressions of everyone, some were sombre, some more gentle looking folk were smiling and others were yawning so widely that he thought something might get sucked in; 'and I haven't even started yet' Darcy thought. The vultures lined the front row, microphones and cameras at the ready; all the media were here for his great unveiling. Since the relatively young company had joined the top 10 software providers in the world he had tried to remain anonymous but now was his time to lead his team and push them on towards his dream of becoming the world's number 1 software company.

All the presenter training and public speaking courses he had been dragged to last summer could not have prepared him for this and his hands began to sweat under the pressure. His PR team had been sending him memos and swarming around him since 5am and he couldn't help but grumble to himself "Idiots, how can they be this nervous; they aren't the ones speaker" but 'they are the ones that will have to deal with the fallout if he screws up,' that was a sobering thought.

"Don't drop the ball, mate" Charles Bingley, his marketing director had snuck back stage before the big event to come and lend some _support._

"Thank you for that tid-bit Charles, I will be sure not to drop the proverbial ball." Darcy sarcastically retorted smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in his jacket.

"You nervous . . . there's ALOT of people out there." Charles continued to rile up Darcy, who had lost all interest in the conversation and was staring off to the AV box. Darcy was taking in every detail of the room around him, when suddenly he was accosted by a pair of female hands pulling up his tie and back of his blazer.

He angrily swatted at the hands on him "Get your hands off me! Do you now know who I am?" Staring down at her he noticed as her deep chocolate eyes, softened as they looked at him, she was smiling.

"Well you don't see me trying to mic anyone else." Moving in front of him, the girl raised the offending wireless microphone in her left hand as proof of her innocence, and she teasingly raised an eyebrow at him. He knew that he should be annoyed, he was annoyed but that made his stomach flip, that was not an innocent look and he didn't want to admit it but it left him with a rather uncomfortable feeling that his trousers were suddenly too tight.

Tearing his eyes away from her intense gaze, he stared down at Charles who was chuckling at the exchange. "For heaven's sake Charles, I thought I was being violated and all you can do is laugh."

"Darcy, you were not being violated; this is Elizabeth she is one of the event managers and she quite clearly demonstrated she was simply doing her job."

"Well the way she was laying her hands on me you would have thought her job was too . . ."

"I'm still here you know." Elizabeth glared at him, daring him to finish his sentence; Darcy took his eyes away from her, it was making him feel a bit dizzy and he looked above her, whilst he replied.

"Yes well, manners would teach you to inform a gentleman before you place your hands on his person."

Darcy watched as she opened her mouth as if he was going to reply and then thought better of it; he was the bill payer after all. "Well, Mr Darcy, would you be so kind as to step this way so that I may put this inoffensive article upon you." Darcy nodded his head in agreement and lifted the back of his blazer so that she could attached sound pack to his trousers and then moved in front of him to pin the mic clip onto his tie. Training his eyes on the stage entrance, her delicate frame glanced across his crotch as she pulled his tie to her.

For hours after their first meeting her scent followed him, she smelt of mango and passionfruit and he couldn't help it when his mind conjured up an him image of her in nothing but some ice cream that had dribbled on her before he licked it off.

* * *

"That man is _insufferable_" Lizzie muttered as she stormed off when she had finished micing up Mr Darcy. Everyone had told her he was a proud and unsociable man but she had never thought he would treat her with such self righteous disdain.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Her colleague Charlotte kept pace with her as she stormed through the auditorium, Charlotte attempted to gently take Lizzie's shoulder in her hand but she shrugged it off in a fit of rage. "You look frightfully pale."

"I have just met the most arrogant, egotistical human being that has ever walked this earth. I mean why the hell he would think that I would like to touch him I will never know and then to compare me to a prostiture, how dare he! I hope he's happy with his Jimmy Choo wearing heiresses."Lizzie was wildly waving her hands around, turning about and facing Charlotte swiftly when she spoke.

"Oh god Lizzie, who have you got a personal vendetta against now. Soon there will be no one in the world you will be able to speak to because you will have ruled them all out." Charlotte annoyingly had a point, Lizzie was very good at her job and she was one of the most efficient event organisers her current employers had ever seen but when someone annoyed her, logic and reason went out the window and she become a self professed man woman.

"Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, he is so fu . . . infuriating, he accused me of trying to manhandle him."

"Well it wouldn't the first time, Lizzie."

"I resent that comment, it happened once and that was an accident but now all I was trying to do was mic him up when he went all karate kid and slapped my hands away."

"Well, he must have had a good reason; I can't believe he would just slap you."

"Charlotte, I don't need you to sound like Jane right now. I need you to make me laugh about what an arrogant arse he is and tell me that I am right to feel so . . . so . . . so affronted."

"Well that's a relief because the sermon was starting to leave a disagreeable stain on my tongue . . ."

Lizzie stood for a moment momentarily shocked that Charlotte had been trying to impersonate Jane but quickly reasoned that Charlotte was just trying to council her as only a sister could. Lizzie had been assigned the job of looking after the auditorium and the AV, so when she had calmed down enough to stop seeing spots she hid in the AV booth, in the middle side of the tiered room

Charlotte had only been whispering the next part but somehow she heard it all as if they were alone together "Oh and Lizzie, I wouldn't mind being accused of accosting Mr Darcy, he's possibly one of the sexiest men alive; count yourself lucky girl, I hear he only date's models." Well that figures, Lizzie thought.

Just as Charlotte finished her sentence the lights in the auditorium dimmed and the room went silent as a dramatic bright light suddenly appeared on Mr Darcy, who was centre stage and staring right at her.

Why was he looking at her? Was he really looking at her? Surely he couldn't pick her out amongst all these people. Lizzie blushed at her own thoughts and she started to remember how his muscular back had felt under her finger tips, it was toned and strong and it had arched towards her as she had ran her fingers across his waist band attempting to place the sound pack securely under his jacket. Where he had grabbed her arm still stung but it was not an uncomfortable feeling, his fingers had been warm and sent sensational shivers across her body when they touched her bare skin; when he had look down on her she had wished that he was not wearing such a deep frown, the smile he had given the blonde gentleman before she had disturbed them was one of the most wonderful sights, he had a smile that could light up a blackout; but she doubted many people got to see it unless they were more intimate with him.

Mr Darcy was most certainly an arrogant man but he was also the one man Lizzie had met that she would consider breaking her conference code for.

Lizzie looked at the 20ft projection of him on the wide screens either side of the stage and she couldn't help but think how she would like to run her fingers through his mass of brown hair all messed up as he lay in her bed and look into his deep brown eyes everyday for the rest of her life.

It was all so bizarre after the way he had reacted she couldn't understand why it felt like his gaze had been burning into her back as she left him and then staring into her soul just moments ago, he obviously didn't like anyone he considered beneath but the way she felt right now was dangerous and she would have to stay away from him before she risked her career and morals.

* * *

As it happened Darcy was having similar thoughts about Elizabeth, she had flooded his every thought from the moment he had looked down upon her; it was making it incredibly difficult to not keep searching her out in the crowd. When she had left him and Charles, he figured that he was far too rich to entertain the idea of romancing someone who was so decidedly below his own position in life; no that would not make his father proud but he couldn't help but think how much he had enjoyed touching her bare skin even for the briefest moment and he wouldn't minding doing it again if he got half the chance.

* * *

No I will not, I must stay away from him/her, five days is not a long time, I will not let this affect me I will be professional, she/he will not be a distraction . . . but those eyes.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_Sorry guys, I had to go back to the past - can't look to the future if you don't know whats happened. _

_I didn't think I would have time to update but writing has become a little addictive, I need to keep writing . . . strike while the irons hot. :)_

_Anyway off to Venice on the morrow so won't be updating for a whole weekend but will try and get a new chapter together on Monday for you; look forward to hearing your thoughts._

_Kx_


	5. Elephant

Waiters snaked in-between tables courteously bowing to customers with one hand behind their waist coated back whilst social wasps sipped on their Evian relating the latest gossip to their co-conspirators and an obstinate social butterfly with a fifteen month old secret was locked in a never-ending staring competition with a proud socially inept gentleman who harboured an infatuation for a woman that he didn't think existed.

Oblivious to the situation he had caused, Charles Bingley playfully tried to engage Elizabeth and Darcy in conversation, missing the evident elephant in the room. After several failed attempts he harrumphed, collapsing onto a vacant leather seat, staring blankly up at Darcy; who had his eyes trained on Elizabeth's face.

Jane sensing the tension sat straight backed and alert looking at her sister who had turned an unbecoming shade of green under closer observation; who is this man and why do they both look like Casper just popped up to say hello?

Attempting to draw a conclusion to a question that had not been asked, Jane puzzled over the fact that Elizabeth had quite clearly been keeping something from her but that didn't answer how Lizzie knew the handsome brown haired man and why did he have such an effect on her?

Jane had instantly recognised the name 'Fitzwilliam Darcy' as that of the illustrious billionaire but considering the fact that Lizzie had hated the upper class elite since she was old enough to protest and took pleasure in speaking severely about them at every opportunity she doubted they knew each other by socialising together ?

Exchanging a bemused expression with Charles, Jane tried to search the imposing gentleman's face for any sign of familiarity; it was true the curve of his noble nose, teamed with that of his chiselled cheekbones and the set of his smoky brown eyes were disconcertingly familiar and oddly comforting but she could of sworn they had never met in such an intimate setting to allow her to take in every detail of her face.

Jane visibly jumped in her chair, as she remembered the broken and dejected gentleman that had visited her the day she and Lizzie had been moving out of their apartment; Lizzie had been out hunting for more card board boxes and so wasn't there but she recollected how the look on his forlorn face had made her want to take him up in her arms and pretend to be oh what was her name . . . Em. . . Emilia, no . . . oh blast what was.

"Emily?" Darcy broke the silence first, the sound of his deep baritone reserved but clear as he ventured forth, staring down at Elizabeth who was looking up at him through her thick black eyelashes, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks.

'Emily, that was it, Emily Benedict . . . but wait . . . Lizzie was Emily Benedict? That makes no sense, clearly she was misinterpreting all of this information because why would Lizzie pretend to be her imaginary childhood friend?

* * *

When Charles Bingley had informed Fitzwilliam of his meeting with their new events agency, Darcy would never have readily agreed to join him if it weren't for the fact that when Charles was relaying the details about the company he actually relayed more about one of the directors than the company themselves. Darcy hated to think that Charles could be easily manipulated and so had agreed to the meeting on his terms, acceptable meeting space near their building just before lunch so that he wouldn't have to miss work. Charles may have time to fornicate with employees but he certainly didn't.

After instructing Mrs Reynolds to arrange a conference call for him at 1400 he had left his office confident that it would not take him long to dispatch the money grubbing socialite that was leeching to his friend however, for some minutes an irritating vibration shook his leg reminding him of the time but he was loathed to answer it.

On entering the restaurant Darcy surveyed the usual high society crones that had their eyes trained on him as he walked past, noticing one in particular he nodded his acknowledgement to Catherine de Bourgh, his late mothers friend and thought that the only thing that would make this afternoon more disagreeable would be if de Bourgh's insufferable niece showed up; as if moth to a flame. For all his attempts at civility Darcy had failed to notice who was waiting for him, at Charles' table, preferring to trail behind in an imposing and reserved manner. Unfortunately, when Fitzwilliam did notice he was instantly bewitched by the brunette goddess at the table; her eyes held an unmistakeable energy that he had scarcely done justice to in his memory and the soft intake of her breath as she saw him was music to his ears; Emily, he whispered incredulously!

'Fitzwilliam, this is Miss Jane and Elizabeth Bennett!' What NO, Darcy thought that cannot be, I have pictured and memorised every last line in Emily Benedict's face and this girl is most definitely her. His mind coursed with a torrent of questions, each one tumbling over the last struggling to come to the surface.

Emily. . . Elizabeth did not smiled and thrown her arms around him as had always been the way in his dreams, pressing gentle kisses to his eyelids as she declared her unswerving love for him neither did she confess that for two year's she had been searching for him to no avail; deflated, the weight of everything that was happening made Fitzwilliam sag into the seat the waiter had pulled out for him; he did however not take his eyes off Elizabeth afraid that if he dares blink she might disappear again.

In his mind he begged her over and over again to look at him, to let him gaze into her chocolate eyes and never look away again and after some unspoken command she did; meeting his eyes with those big brown spheres of perfection. Studying her he noted that a becoming rouge coloured the apples of her cheeks and was extending down her creamy neck towards the opening of her crisp white shirt that concealed her breasts. Following his eye line she crimsoned further and looked away, unconsciously twitching at the collar of her shirt to conceal her bounteous chest; this failed and only served to let him catch a quick peek of the delicate blue lace bra that remained hidden. Was it his imagination or had her chests got significantly larger? Surely she would not have had them enhanced; when Nicola had her boobs done they were fun to look at but horrible to touch. Darcy realised too late that he had crossed onto dangerous waters and he couldn't help but think about how he would like to tease Elizabeth's white shirt open with his teeth and discover what was underneath. The evidence of his amorous thoughts grew increasingly evident as he fidgeted in his seat attempting to conceal the growing bulge under the table; in an attempt to cool down Darcy tried to think about anything but her . . . Georgina, Charles, Caroline, Catherine but nothing working until one thought rocked him to core, it had been niggling at him in the back of his mind but was now startlingly obvious like a flashing neon light in a dark alleyway; he may not have been able to find a nobody but everyone in London knew who he was, he could be found so she couldn't have even looked, which must mean she didn't want too.

* * *

"Elizabeth, Jane here was telling me about William, the story about the cookie jar; kids can be so mischievous can't they. How old did you say he was? Oh 15 months yes that's right, has he got round to talking yet. I can't wait to hear my child's first words."

"Charles, I think you're putting the cart before the horse, you actually have to have children for them to speak." Darcy interjected, trying to regain some control over his feelings.

Charles laughed, "Darcy, I can't wait for the day when you have children."

"That I can assure you will be a long way off." Darcy said, shyly glancing to Elizabeth; who was looking away.

"How do you know you don't have some love child floating around somewhere?"

"Men, who have love children, are careless and carelessness is something I have never been nor would want to be."

"Don't you want children, Darcy?" Charles had unconsciously said the one question Elizabeth was dying for someone to ask and she consciously came back to the table to hear the answer. 'Don't you want children, Darcy?' Elizabeth's eyed darted to Darcy's face studying his reaction, she didn't really want to know Darcy's opinion on children; by the look of his pristine Armani suit she doubted she was going to like the answer; she was willing to bet that a man such as Darcy had never been around children let alone wanted them.

"Charles, is this really lunchtime conversation with people I have only just met?' It was voiced as a question but was actually a carefully disguised swift ending to the topic of discussion.

"So Miss Bennett, excuse me for being so bold but I believe we have met before, at our first AGM in 2008, you were one of the organisers?' Elizabeth, had not been expecting him to remember her and for a moment she allowed herself to believe that perhaps she had left a lasting impression on him, as he had with her; then she remembered that he had known her under a different name, Emily Benedict and this mad her blush, she had lied and the thought of explaining herself to him made her stomach twist in knots.

**_Author's note:_**

_It's nice to read all the reviews, even the critiques . . . it helps so please keep doing it._

_Venice was amazing, (saw the filming of Angelina Jolie and Johnny Depp's new movie) the weather was great and I really wish I was still there. Might try and add a bit of traveling to the story, maybe having some of the characters going to Venice, what do you think?_

_I look foward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter, I know Darcy hasn't picked up on William yet but he will._

_Kx_


	6. Exiled to home

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pride and Prejudice are the works of Jane Austen, I do not own them._

**_Pre-chapter author's note:_**

_To help you get into the feel of the chapter, towards the end I was listening to quite a bit of Owl City and in particular 'The Bird and the Worm' which made me write the latter part of the chapter how I did; don't know whether any of you are like me but I agree that music can influence you so give it a try, it's a very up beat tune._

* * *

"I can't believe you would do that to me?" Elizabeth motored her way across the street into Hyde Park, waving her arms emphatically, narrowly missing oncoming cyclists and runners, "Jane, how could you do that to me?" The calm and composed exterior she normally embodied was gone in its place was a shrill, emotional train wreck that had started the minute she had watched Fitzwilliam Darcy walk away, for the second time.

When the emotional stress of the situation became too great and Jane's soothing words had failed to ease her conscience she realised that now was the time to tell her beloved sister everything. For two year's Elizabeth had only told half truths to the people she cared about and as her past was creeping up on her so fast, she felt it best to reveal all before it was too late.

Elizabeth whirled in the street, causing Jane to take a sudden step back, to avoid crashing into her; Lizzie's eyes were streaming with tears, the mascara tracing a sketchy outline down her face and it took everything in Jane not to envelop her in a hug and stroke her hair soothingly.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry but I don't see what the big deal is; so Williams father worked for dArta software, the chances are he doesn't work there anymore. Lizzie this is a good thing, you can get past this and move on. You said his father was a deadbeat and wouldn't be interested and the chances are you're right but you can't hide from forever." Jane sounded meek compared to her sister but she was determined to make Lizzie see that this was a good thing!

"Jane, I saw the curious glances you were shooting Mr Darcy, the way you were studying his face as if you had seen him before and if I'm right you probably have this feeling in the pit of your stomach that you know what I'm going to say." The silence urged Lizzie on, it was all clicking into place now for Jane and she feared what her sister was going to say, so she stayed quiet begging Lizzie to continue, "His noble nose, his structured cheekbones, his deep brown locks and chocolate eyes; they are familiar because William has them too."

"I don't think I . . ."

"You know that William was named after his father well . . ." Lizzie paused, taking a deep breath that she hoped would give her the strength to finally admit the next part out loud "Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy is William's biological dad."

Knowing it was coming and hearing it spoken aloud, are two different things and as such Jane's mind was sent reeling when Lizzie admitted the truth, how could this be true? Why would she keep something like this from me? Why wouldn't she tell Mr Darcy? How could I do this to Lizzie? What will Charles think? Did Lizzie know he had come looking for her? Would it have made a difference?

But no matter how much she did or did not agree with Lizzie's decision she couldn't shake the feeling of utter sympathy she had for her sister. Lizzie had had to deal with this enormous secret alone for two years and for whatever reason she couldn't confide in anyone, even Jane. There were lots of questions she wanted to ask but she knew that now Lizzie had told her the truth she would answer everyone of them, even so all Jane wanted to do was comfort the broken woman in front of her and so she did.

Together they wept on a bench in Hyde Park for what felt like hours, hugging each other close for warmth and comfort; no words were exchanged, right now the emotions were too raw to think straight but for Lizzie it felt wonderful and yet tragic to finally share her big secret with someone else.

"What are you going to do?" After sometime Jane broke the silence, quietly whispering the words, testing the waters of conversation.

"Continue on as normal?"

"Lizzie, Darcy doesn't seem so bad; perhaps he would welcome the news he has a son."

"_carelessness is something I have not been and would not want to be_. How could I tell him he has a son after that?"

"Darcy made that statement on a whim, he was damned if he agreed and damned if he didn't. I bet he is not quite so bad when you get to know him. Charles was telling me before you arrived that he is a loyal and fierce friend, who has a kind heart and looks after his sister exceedingly well."

"Says the employee of the boss."

"Lizzie, that's awfully cynical!"

"and it's true. When I met Charles two years ago, he was playing wing man to Darcy and I doubt anything has changed."

"You have changed, why can't he? Darcy could hardly take his eyes off you the minute he came to the table and he directed most of the conversation at you, so tell me Lizzie why didn't you tell Darcy about Will? He doesn't' sound at all like the man, you pretended was Will's dad."

Looking up from Jane's shoulder, she smiled weakly "another story for another day Jane, I had my reasons."

"Had your reasons, do the same reasons still apply? What if I told you he came looking for you?"

Lizzie sat up promptly, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve "he came looking for me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. Just after you found out you were pregnant, a really handsome man came to our old apartment looking for someone called Emily Benedict. I told him she didn't live there and until today I believed she didn't, that is until I realised that it had been you he was looking for?"

"But. . . but. . .where was I? What did he say?"

"Lizzie, the look on that man's face will stay with me until the day I die, the burning man had nothing on the pain I saw in that broken man's eyes and that's all you need to know."

That certainly gave Lizzie a lot to think about, for two years she had kept reassuring herself that she would only ruin Darcy's life if he found out that his one night stand had resulted in a child. From an early age she had vowed to never marry for anything but the deepest and most all consuming love, until she could not believe that Fitzwilliam Darcy could be capable of looking another person more than he loved himself but then why would he seek her out? He would have had to risk everything to be with her, it would have been splashed across all the rags and at the time she didn't think it would be worth the rejection and settlement scandal.

Lizzie absentmindedly traced her finger along Jane's leg, spelling out Darcy's name; she couldn't believe how everything she had believed for two year's could be so easily dashed and it would be so much easier if only she could know what Darcy was thinking. . .

* * *

A 15 month old baby boy with a mass of soft mahogany curls and deep brown eyes sat in his crib smiling at his mother, who was holding her arms out wide as she crossed the room towards him, desperate to take him in her arms. Lizzie quickly enveloped the minor in a massive hug, whirling him around, making him giggle and squirm. William had a smile that could melt a thousand hearts and he was the one person Lizzie loved unconditionally; regardless of his tantrums, screaming fits at five am and endless nappy changes she loved him, he was her son and since he was born she had tried to love him as much as two parents could and more.

Lizzie had had a lot to think about on the drive home and after dropping Jane at home had sped the last 15 minutes of the journey back in an attempt to be with her baby; she had desperately needed to feel him in her arms and know that he was real.

William sat on Lizzie's hip, giggling as she munched on the chubby fingers that he was placing across her face as she smiled at him thinking about how fast he had grown up; at nine months he had started to walk missing the crawling stage altogether and a few weeks ago he had gurgled his first attempts at speaking, he still hadn't said his first word but she didn't care he was perfect. Every time she saw him a fresh wave of joy washed over her but today when she stared into his eyes all she saw staring back at her was Darcy and spasms of pain were building up in her chest when she thought about how she had withheld this precious bundle from him; she felt guilty and she didn't need anyone to diagnose that for her; no matter how good her intentions had been Jane had a point he did have a right to know he had a son let alone that he could be a part of their life.

Pondering she swept about their home picking up stray toys, clothes and miscellaneous items; she was lucky that she could afford a daily cleaner, live-in nanny and part-time gardener. At the time her mother had suggested she take on all three she had abhorred the idea, declaring herself an independent woman but after seeing the devastation a baby caused she caved, it took a three days.

Elizabeth Bennett's home was her sanctuary; it was a modern glass fronted barn conversion with an acre of land and gravelled private driveway. It was surrounded on all sides by thick forests, rolling green fields and kind unassuming neighbours. Inside everything had been handpicked and renovated by Lizzie, it had been her pregnancy project, everyone had told her she was nesting but the truth was Jane had been sending her stir crazy by refusing to let her help set-up their business and attend meetings.

Standing at her back door with a mug of coffee in one hand and William on her hip she looked out over the fields that were lined with freshly cut grass and the spring blooms that had just started to erupt she was at peace if only for a short while.

Lizzie had not always been at peace away from London, when she had first moved-in she had felt lonely, depressed and fat, the world was punishing her for getting pregnant from one night and the punishment was self imposed exile but it had soon become clear that everything she needed was here and okay she couldn't go to a bar with friends, or walk to a nice restaurant with a date but her priorities had changed, William was her priority and he wasn't going to grow up in a city, with people like her mother.

Once the house was respectable, she settled down on her sofa with a book and smiled down at William who had fallen asleep mid-tickle on her lap. Brushing some of his hair back from his eyes, she gently pressed her lips to his forehead, inhaling his delectable scent and whispered "I met your daddy today William and _you are just as handsome as he is_!"

**Author's note:**

_Sorry a bit of a filler chapter I know but you got to meet William for the first time and I really wanted to emphasise that Lizzie and William have a strong bond. I have a limited knowledge of small children so if I make any terrible errors please let me know and I will amend accordingly (I know nine months seems early to walk but I walked at 8 so hey)._

_Finally, in response to Smilz101, Darcy will meet William when he is least prepared, just don't know when that will be yet so if you have any suggestions they are more than welcome? _

_Also over the next few chapters I am going to try and introduce more of the characters, Richard in particular will be introduced in the next chapter as I know this was mentioned and I really like him, so I hope you like it :)_

_Thank you in advance for all the kind reviews, I really do appreciate your input and welcome your thoughts on improvements and plot ideas (don't worry guys I won't make you do all the hard work :))_

_Bonsoir,_

Kx


	7. It was all so clear until he came along

In six days Darcy had jetted to New York for a meeting, Paris for a shopping trip with his sister, Georgiana, Toronto for a speaking slot at a User Group conference and Rome for a public appearance but it had been Elizabeth Bennett that was occupying his mind every second of every day.

Now safely back at his London base, the pace hadn't slowed but he couldn't help staring at the blank computer screen thinking back to his time in the restaurant . . .

'So Miss Bennett, excuse me for being so bold but I believe we have met before, at our first AGM in 2008, you were one of the organisers?' It had been an underhand tactic to prove to her that he remembered her and knew she had lied to him about her name and it was obvious he had succeeded in unnerving her when a crimson blush swept across her face. Nevertheless when Lizzie responded she did so in good taste and didn't admonish him for being so upfront.

'Well remembered Mr Darcy, I did indeed work with the organisers of your event in 2008; perhaps you remember the mic incident?' Teasing, that was a good sign Darcy thought, she even arched her eyebrow challenging him and it was all he could do not to sweep her up in his arms and ravish her all day in a luxury suite; but he had contained himself, even though he had not been so cool-headed when they had first met.

'My god, Elizabeth that was you? Ha! Darcy, you were so riled when she put that mic on you, I remember your face turning a perturbed shade of red. What was it you said? Oh yes yes, _do you know who I am? _That wasn't your finest moment, ey Darce!'The way Charles, had found the situation so hilarious had unnerved Darcy at the time and even he had to admit that making that statement had not been his finest hour but that was two years ago and although he couldn't change the past, he was hoping the future might look a little bit brighter.

Darcy had been unable to take his eyes off Elizabeth the entire time they were together and he had tried to drag out his time with her until it was absolutely crucial that he take his call. When he left, he kept glancing over his shoulder as he walked away; drinking in Elizabeth's every glorious feature.

Darcy kept glancing at his watch, in five minutes he had a conference call and at twelve his cousin Richard was joining him for lunch but even though he knew he had to work he couldn't. God she had looked so beautiful, her figure was slightly fuller than the last time they met but it had been emphasised to perfection in her fitted black blazer and white pencil skirt. His minds eyes framed a picture of how her white pencil skirt had clung to her shapely thighs and bottom and ended just above the knee revealing her slim, toned and tanned pins; it drove him mad just thinking about it, he had to readjust how he was sitting in his office several times to compensate for the sudden surge of blood to his nether regions.

The work he had been ignoring in favour of thinking about Elizabeth was mounting up around him papers for reading, contracts for signing and over 860 unread emails; she was becoming dangerous for business, he would have to have her soon or risk insanity and impending bankruptcy.

When his phone rang Darcy connected the call immediately, glad for the distraction and he began pacing the room and it took him several minutes to espy Mrs Reynolds, poking her head through one of the ajar oak doors to his office. "Richard, will be here in ten minutes." She whispered and then retreated out of his office again.

Darcy nodded and mouthed a thank you, this could be a long call but Richard wouldn't mind waiting, even Rich couldn't get into trouble if he had to wait five minutes, or so Darcy thought. . .

* * *

Elizabeth had not been the same since the lunch meeting, she was distant and distracted all the time, in addition to this she hadn't been sleeping properly and had found herself the last night three nights in a row asleep in a chair in William's room. It was tearing her to pieces that after her meeting with Darcy, she had not been able to think of anything but him.

"Lizzie . . . Lizzie . . . blue aliens in underpants have landed and are taking control of the government with the honey monster."

Lizzie blinked and dropped the pencil she had been absentmindedly tapping, "Sorry Jane, I haa . . ." she yawned, "I haven't been sleeping well, what did you say?"

"Welcome back daydreamer, how was la la land?"

Lizzie scowled, Jane had not totally forgiven her for not revealing who William's real father was but she knew with time her sister would come round; it was always best to leave Jane to stew over something for a while, she wasn't like Lizzie who would explode and then feel better, Jane had to assess the situation and then respond appropriately.

"It was about the same as last time, except no leprechauns or oomapa lumpas to entertain me." Lizzie smiled, hoping that this might ease the tension in the room.

"Lizzie, I need to go to dArta software and I was wondering whether you wanted to come with me?" Jane spoke sternly, rejecting her sister's olive branch.

"Why?"

"Why do I want you to come or why am I going?"

"Both but answer wisely, it may affect my decision to join you."

"Well you may have forgotten this but they are a client of ours and in eight months time we have to deliver their best AGM and unfortunately, that requires us to meet them occasionally."

"Are you meeting Charles?"

"No, Mr Darcy won't be there." Jane answered her real question.

Lizzie chuckled, "Are you going to their offices?"

"Yes."

"Then, I will join you."

"Really? I mean great, I'm meeting Charles at one so we better get going, pack your kit and when you're done I will follow you into town."

"Jane, I am coming with you but I'm not coming to the meeting."

"What are you coming then; you're hardly going to be stalking the hallways for Mr Darcy?"

"No your right, I'm going to stalk his office instead."

"His office? Lizzie, are you sure? What are you going to say?"

"I'm going to explain myself."

"And tell him about William?" Jane couldn't hide her shock and basically shouted the last part.

"God no, no, just see tell him why I lied about my name and maybe try and get to know him with a view to telling him about William, perhaps, maybe . . . one day."

"Lizzie, that's . . ." Jane couldn't contain her excitement and ran around the table to hug Lizzie.

"Jane, I'm not promising anything but I have felt so . . ." Lizzie couldn't articulate herself anymore, she felt too much and it wasn't hard to Jane to finish her sentence.

"Guilty, stupid, lonely, depressed?"

"Wow, brutal! . . . Why do you have to know me so well?" it was true Jane did know Lizzie better than anyone and she was all the better for having her as a sister, moral compass and best friend.

Jane blushed, "perhaps, that was a little too much."

"No, well . . . maybe but nothing if not true, I feel all of these things and so much more. I was watching William sleep last night and I suddenly thought, god I haven't even given Darcy a chance, who wouldn't want to have such a beautiful son, who resembles them in looks and attitude and would love them unconditionally," Lizzie relaxed back into her chair, laying her head back to stare up at the ceiling, letting the tears of relief fall from her eyes "and after that I fell asleep for the first time in six days."

* * *

Richard Fitzwilliam was tall, not as tall as Darcy but at 6ft 2in he had a good vantage point on the world. He had a mass of thick reddy brown hair that fell about his ears and green eyes that shone like fresh cut grass behind his stylish designer spectacles. Richards style was always well tailored but relaxed and for his lunch 'date' with Darcy he was wearing jeans that fitted around his toned bottom like a glove and a striped shirt and jacket that was slightly open at the top to reveal his toned chest.

After arriving late last night from California, he was still jet lagged when he sauntered into the dArta Software headquarters. Richard knew the way to Darcy's offices like the back of his hand, so took the time to admire the glorious vantage point of Hyde Park through the window that stretched across the entire floor of Darcy's office. Unfortunately, with his eyes on the outside world he failed to notice the beautiful brown haired girl that was rounding the corner at the same time as him until it was too late and he was lying on top of her, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Would this be an appropriate time for me to tell you, you have the most mesmerising brown eyes I have ever seen?" Richard smiled, momentarily forgetting he was lying on top of her in a public setting.

"I suppose it can't be anymore inappropriate than the fact that your lying on top of me."

"Ahh yes, sorry about that . . ." He jumped him, holding out his hand to her. Richard remarked to himself how soft her hands were and how he would quite like her delicate fingers to run across other parts of his body.

"Thank you. So do you run into all the girls like this or just me?"

"No I save the floor action for the really special girls." They both laughed, Richard hadn't meant for that to sound so rude but hey she didn't seem to care so neither did he.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennett but you can call me Lizzie." She offered her hand to him, trying to take control of the situation.

"Richard Fitzwilliam . . ." he took her hand and smiled "You're Lizzie to me now huh, I like it."

"Well I figured, you have already knocked me off my feet, we might as well be on familiar terms."

"All the same I would like to know you better," Richard blushed when he spoke and looked away from her.

Lizzie just threw her head back laughing, there was something hypnotic and easy going about Richard that she was instantly attracted too and when he blushed she fought the urge to kiss his cheeks.

"Rejection by laughter is cruel; it's been a long time since I've experience that. . . should I feel humbled?"

Lizzie put her finger to his lips and pulled out the pen that was protruding from his front blazer pocket, uncapped it with her teeth and turned his hand over and wrote . . .

'_Liz . . . 01326 457861'_

With that she capped the luxury fountain pen, eased it back into his pocket and walked off, glancing back over her shoulder once to give him a shy smile before she disappeared in the elevator.

Richard breathed out, letting one word escape his lips before he turned to go on his way to Darcy's office "Amazing . . ." Just as he was about to walk away, he noticed a small photograph that was lying discarded on the floor, he picked it up surveying the floor to see if it was obvious who had dropped it. Holding it closer he saw a baby that was about a year old, it had a dazzling smile, with a mass of shiny brown hair that framed it's face and eyes that instantly melted his heart, why does this baby look familiar he thought? He wasn't given too much time to ponder this when he was made to jump by someone who was calling him name, so he absentmindedly placed the photo in his back pocket and turned to greet her homecoming squad.

"Richard! It has been too long, you look really well, California obviously agrees with you," Mrs Reynolds was bustling towards him smiling from ear to ear with her arms stretched wide expecting him to give her a welcoming hug.

"Matilda, what are you saying about my appearance before now? California suits me very well. How is the old axe grinder?"

"I . . . I'm worried, he's . . ."

"So the prodigal son returns . . ." Both of them turned to see Darcy, who was smiling as he leaned against the door frame, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Will . . ." The two men met half way, greeting each other with a hand shake that Richard pulled into a manly hug. "You look tired mate, don't billionaire's get holidays."

"No, that's why I'm a billionaire. How's California?" They both disappeared into Darcy's office before they went out for lunch but not before Richard could throw Reynolds a cheeky wink to reassure her that he would find out what was wrong with Darcy; to this day he had never failed to discover the truth, it was after all what got him the job as one of the 'The Times' Sunday columnists.

* * *

Feeling a little tipsy after the stiff drinks at lunch, Darcy tried to remain composed as he re-entered the building, walking past security and towards the elevators. After rapidly jamming the elevator call button several times, the doors finally opened and revealed a familiar blonde haired female.

"Miss Bennett" he stepped back giving Jane, space to get through the doors.

"Mr Darcy, it is nice to see you again." Jane smiled at him, but she was unsure how much she should say, she could smell the faint whiff of alcohol that was coming off his breath and he looked a little dishevelled compared to the last time she had seen him; perhaps he has been out to lunch with Lizzie after all.

"Pardon me, how are you?"

"I'm really well thank you and you?"

"I am also well. What brings you here?"

"I had a meeting with Mr Bingley regarding the conference."

"Ah yes, is everything running smoothly? I'm sure Charles is keeping you busy."

"He is indeed."

"Well if you need me for anything please let me know but I best be getting back to work, lunch has left me running a little late, it's been lovely to see you again Miss Bennett." He stepped past her and into the elevator, pressing the button for his floor.

Just as the doors were closing Jane turned back to him and said something that knocked him for six "I'm glad Lizzie found you, I hope you both enjoyed lunch." With that the doors shut and the elevator jolted upwards; Darcy tried to stop it but it was too late.

'_Elizabeth was here, she came to see me today but when I haven't seen her; I wasn't having lunch with Lizzie.' _

**_Authors note:_**

_So what do you think? Elizabeth had decided to go see Darcy and then she met Richard but what will happen between R & E? _

_I look forward to hearing your comments, I'm writing the next chapter now so fingers crossed I might have another update for you tomorrow._

Kx

_P.S. Loved some of the reviews from last chapter, it spurred me on to write the longest chapter I've written so far, which was this one._


	8. Plans are made to be broken

Darcy stormed out of the elevator towards Mrs Reynolds, his eyes were black as midnight and a terrible scowl knitted his dark eyebrows together "Reynolds did a brown haired woman with deep brown eyes come to see me today?"

"Yes, Mr Darcy."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Well, you see she didn't actually come to see you, I didn't know who or what she came to see she never told me; I don't even know how she got through security."

"Did she leave anything, her name, a note anything?" He was speaking quieter now, his initial anger had ebbed and in its places was the familiar confusion.

"No, the lady paced back and forth by the elevators for a while, she seemed quite irritated so I offered her a drink and tried to find out why she was here but she just said _that she shouldn't have come_ and turned to leave."

"Right well thank you, if she calls again please send her in directly." Reynolds gave a small smile and nodded, she had never seen Mr Darcy in this much disarray; she had never seen a woman affect him like this before, she dared not tell him that Richard had been the one to leave with her number.

Just before Darcy stepped into his office, he left one more direction "Oh and can you get Charles Bingley up here, urgently."

* * *

Today had not gone to plan, sitting in the coffee shop down the high street from Darcy's building Lizzie thought about how she had planned to go into Darcy's office, ask him to join her for coffee and tell him the whole truth; well not the whole truth but enough for one day. Unfortunately, it all became too real when she couldn't see Darcy straight away as planned, it gave her more time to think and talk herself out of it. Then there was her impulsive decision to give Richard her number; that she had not been expecting, his green eyes had made her stomach do funny things and she was living to regret hormones.

Chewing on her lip, she stared into her half empty coffee cup and began twirling one of her curls around her finger.

"There's something wrong with this scenario." Lizzie jumped, looking up to see Richard smiling down at her with a take away coffee cup in hand. "I think your stalking me!"

"Is you cup hot?"

"Umm . . . yes?"

"Well mine's cold therefore, I've been here longer hence it is quite obvious that you are stalking me."

"Touché mademoiselle, is this seat taken?" He gestured to the seat opposite hers and he slid into it when she shook her head. "So, I was going to call you later and ask you out but since you and I are both here, why wait, I have the rest of the day to kill and I was hoping you might be able to keep me busy."

"Richa . . ."

"I know it's risky, I should really allow a certain amount before calling you, in order not to appear too eager but I figured hey we've already cuddled publicly so what the hell, let's make it official, go on a date with me today." Richard relaxed back into his chair, surveying her face hoping for some affirmation.

"Richard, thank you but I can't . . ." Lizzie looked away.

"Not tonight or not ever?"

"It's just not a good time for me."

"Again with the vagueness, I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve here and not even an explanation. Come on what is it you can't because . . . . you already have a boyfriend, no wait that can't be true because you gave me your digits," he held up his hand as evidence to support this claim "how about divorced or oh wait I have it . . . overbearing stepmother who only lets you out until midnight?"

Lizzie chuckled, pushing her hand through her hair to give it more volume and disguise her nervous twitch "how about a 15 month old son that requires his single mother to look after him."

Richard abruptly stopped teasing her; he swallowed loudly causing his Adam's apple to quiver. Lizzie just sat quietly, she had been ready for this reaction, and it had been the same reaction that every man had given her when she had told them she had a son; just imagine what it would be like if she told Darcy and then dropped the additional bomb on him that he was the father. After several minutes of awkward silence, Elizabeth started to rise from her chair gathering her things when a hand stopped her, she looked down to see Richard, resting her hand on his and a soft smile playing across his lips.

"Don't go . . . so I'm an ass, I just . . . wow you have a son!" Elizabeth still continued to stand, ready to take her leave.

"Richard, I honestly don't blame you, I don't expect you to okay with it but I wouldn't want to pretend William doesn't come first."

"William, is that his name?"

Lizzie nodded, her eyes smiled as she thought about Will and what he was probably doing now; he was no doubt causing chaos for Alison (his nanny) chewing every last thing he could get his hands on and refusing to rest even when his eyes could hardly stay open, Lizzie knew Alison despaired at times but no one could stay mad at Will when he turned on you with those big brown eyes.

"Lizzie, please sit, let me buy you another drink. I'm not going to lie this does change things but given the chance I would still like that first date."

Viewing him sceptically she hesitated before accepting, well at least he's passed the first test, he didn't run away screaming or make a terrible excuse like how his cat needed to be brushed (yes that one had been used before). Giving it some thought, she reluctantly smiled, "Vanilla Latté, extra foam please." Richard instantly got to his feet and walked off to get the drinks in, leaving Lizzie to watch Fitzwilliam Darcy exit the dArta Software building and step directly into a waiting chauffeur driven black Bentley.

The sight of Darcy made her stomach cramp and her head go all woozy, she felt her airways constrict and her breathing became laboured she had to get out of here. Grabbing her coat and handbag she raced out the front door without even a backwards glance, she needed her own house with William in her arms, safe and warm. Lizzie didn't even remember Richard until she was half way home, 'damn-it I haven't even got his number to apologise. Its official I am completely un-dateable what man would want a single mom with an inability to tell the truth and stretch marks; I'm going to die alone with cats, lots of cats, I hate cats right now but I'll have plenty of years to learn to like them when William leaves home." Unfortunately, the panic attack just got worse when she thought about William leaving home, this truly was ridiculous how could one man affect her so much.

A minute after Lizzie left, Richard unknowingly returned to their table with two mugs of steaming hot coffee, two buns and a wafer . . . sadly there was no one there to share them with.

* * *

"You raaannnnggg?" Charles poked his head round the door, doing a Herman the Munster impression.

"Charles, do you have Miss Bennett's home address?"

"It's gonna cost ya . . ." Charles stepped through the door and surveyed the anxious man that he formerly recognised as Darcy, "What's wrong Darcy?"

"Charles, will you please give me the goddamn address!" Darcy loosened off his tie, sweating under the collar; he never meant to snap at Charles but he had a funny way of pushing Darcy's buttons and sometimes he just needed serious Charles, like now for instance.

"Sure, sorry . . ." Charles reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, plugging in a few commands and sent the address details to Darcy. When Darcy looked to see that his Blackberry had received the details he buzzed for his car and headed for the door, grabbing his suit jacket from the coat stand by the door as he left. Without turning around he muttered "Thanks Charles" and left.

Charles was used to angry Darcy, busy Darcy, moody Darcy, grumpy Darcy and sad Darcy but in all the 10 years they had known each other, he had never once seen an un-composed and anxious Darcy. Striding over to the window, he looked down to see the man himself stride to his jaw dropping new prestige black Bentley and in sheer awe he watched until their taillights had faded in the distance. When he knew he was safe Charles sank into Darcy's Italian leather chair and rested his feet on his £15,000 veneer desk, putting his hands behind his head he surveyed the room and contemplated what it would be like to be Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy for a day.

* * *

The black Bentley swiftly navigated all the bends in the country lanes, as it sped towards its destination. The car was completely at odds with its surroundings, this wasn't a car the locals were used to seeing on their streets and as such it attracted a large number of stares when it pulled up outside the detached country house. Darcy surveyed the house from inside the vehicle; it was a 3 storey town house with a gated drive, bay windows and wisteria growing across the left front fascia. Darcy had never pictured Elizabeth living in a house like this but it wouldn't matter if she moved in with him.

"Thanks Alex." The driver tipped his hat as Darcy walked up the front path to the house, he had hoped Elizabeth would just open the door but this wasn't to be so he sharply rapped the knocker and waited for someone to come to the door. After trying a second time to no avail, he went back to wait in the car, Darcy was going to talk to Elizabeth and he would wait however long it took for her to come home.

Fate would have it that just after he stepped into the car, a black 1 series BMW pulled onto the drive and the woman that got out was Jane Bennett; well at least he had the right family. Darcy watched as she shyly walked over to the car, as he wound down the window.

"Mr Darcy, Charles told me you were coming but I can't understand why."

"I wanted to see Elizabeth."

"Lizzie doesn't live here; she lives about 8 miles from here."

"Miss Bennett would you be so kind as to provide me with her address." As she relayed the details, he noticed a familiar scar that ran across her eyebrow; she was the one at the apartment, how ironic that he should turn up at her door again in search of Elizabeth.

* * *

Finally, Lizzie spotted the outline of her house across the field, navigating her way down the drive she felt heard her phone go off in her bag again; god that was the 8th time, Jane you'll just have to wait. The tyres made a delectable sound as they crunched over the Cotswold stone coloured slate that lined her drive and she was in such a state that when parked up in front of her house she failed to espy the black Bentley that was parked to the side of her detached double garage.

As Lizzie jumped from the car, in haste she spilled the contents of her handbag across her seat; make-up, phone chargers, dummies, spare change everything lay scattered across the front seats of the car. Roughly shoving everything back into the leather bag she successfully jumped out the car this time and sprinted up to the front door, thrusting her key in and throwing it open. Hurrying inside, she dropped her keys in the bowl by the door, dumped her hand bag and laptop on the side cabinet and took her high heels off, carrying them in her hand as she hollered "Alison, I'm home . . . where's William? William, mommy's home . . ."

Hmm, they weren't in the kitchen, play room, nursery, upstairs or the living room, had Alison taken him out? No she can't of done she never told me "Alison!"

Irrational blind panic had started to set in and she frantically ran back into the kitchen, to find the house phone but this time she really looked in the kitchen. Elizabeth's whole body froze, her high heels dropping to the stone floor when she noticed the tall gentleman, with broad shoulders, shaggy brown hair and come to bed with me eyes standing in front of her.

Sure enough William was more at home than he had ever been, father & son, were both playing animatedly with one another on the conservatory floor. Mr Darcy was lying down on his back, swinging William up in the air, who was squealing and giggling in encouragement.

When Darcy looked up to see Lizzie he jumped up, automatically pulling William into a protective cradle against his side. Lizzie cautiously approached the domestic scene, scared to interrupt the short time William had with his dad. Her heart swelled when she saw the loving gaze Darcy bestowed upon Will; she never even questioned why Darcy was there because this is how it should have always been she thought.

In one final attempt to close the gap between them all Lizzie tenderly stroked William's hair as he reached out to place one of his tiny chubby hands on each of their faces.

**_Author's note:_**

_THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE LINE, the mini adventure isn't over._

_There you have it folks the first time Darcy meets William, I wanted to introduce it earlier to shock you a bit as I hoped you wouldn't see it coming so soon._

_Darcy still doesn't know William's his son and he still hasn't talked to Lizzie, but I promise you there is lots more to come and things won't be plain sailing._

_I look forward to hearing all your thoughts. :)_

_Kx _


	9. Past and present

Elizabeth was ready to collapse. After 18 hours on her feet she sank into one of the sofas in the corner of the luxury hotel bar. Her feet were throbbing and her head was pounding; she couldn't wait for the event to be over tomorrow. Although Lizzie had worked in events for 6 years now nothing could prepare you for the intense agony event organisers experienced after a day rushing around after delegates, speakers & clients.

As one of the senior event managers on the AGM she had hoped her workload would be easier with a team around her; that is ease it enough for her to at least have time for a coffee in the day but what with Mr Darcy and the four overly excitable event graduates she was directly responsible for she was exhausted and her patience had worn thin.

Now it was her free time and she would rather have a drink in the bar alone, with a view to retiring early and sinking into the bath than face it partying with her colleagues; conferences to everyone were a time for them to let their hair down and liberate themselves because it was the unofficial events code that states what happens on conference stays on conference.

Teasing her hair out of her band, she shook it out, causing the soft brown curls to fall upon her shoulders and down her back; god that felt good.

It was the penultimate day of the conference and so far the majority of the event had run like clockwork; they'd only had to evict one fake delegate on the first day and sober up an alcoholic speaker this morning, who had divulged to a bemused audience that his wife was sleeping with the milkman and that he hadn't got laid in three years; although Lizzie and her team thought it was privately amusing it had shocked everyone that was expecting to learn about how body language could influence sales not witness the breakdown of one of their colleagues.

"Tough day?" The waiter laid down a napkin and placed a shot of whiskey on it.

"JD?" Lizzie pointed to the drink and waited till the waiter nodded before she necked it and banged the glass back down on the table, "life saver."

"Are you attending the IT event, you don't look like much of a techie." The waiter had a toothy Hollywood smile, with ash blonde hair, big blue eyes and a tall athletic physique that Lizzie would have found attractive if only she were a few years younger and not suppressing her attraction to a self important, tall, dark and handsome man.

"and what exactly do techie's look like, there are some hot men and women at this event."

"Well if that includes you, I'm willing to review the stereotype."

Lizzie laughed, taking her phone from her bag she gave her emails a cursory glance "Look . . ." she pulled him closer in order to view his name badge a little better "Alex Croft from Kent, I could do with another drink."

The boy blushed as he stepped back from her; she was pretty certain he was a university student working to raise extra cash to fuel an expensive drinking habit that students inevitably adopt in the bright lights of London, hell even Jane had gone over to the dark side for a short period during her time at university. As he walked to the bar, Lizzie turned her head sideways making up a life for him in her head and wondering what subject he was studying when a gruff cough came from behind which made her sit upright and stiff.

Lizzie knew who it was before she even turned around "Tickle in your throat, Mr Darcy?" Folding her arms across her chest she surveyed him with narrow eyes. Since their first meeting on Monday when he was unconscionably rude to her she kept feeling him eyes on her and he had requested her assistance on several tasks, that could have been completed by one of her less experienced team but he kept asking for her and no one could say no to him.

Darcy was giving her that intent stare again but in place of his usual stiff haughty mood, a faint smile was turning up the corner of his mouth, "Am I interrupting you staring at that boy's posterior."

Uninvited Fitzwilliam relaxed into the chair opposite her and casually crossed his one leg over the other. The billionaire infuriated her, he seemed to relish every opportunity to undermine her but my god had Charlotte been right, there was something so sexy about him and the view of him in his jeans, shirt and pull over was making her feel a little hot under the collar.

Lizzie tried to distract herself but his presence affected her terribly and when he gave her that look that was a cross between amusement and impatience it made her want to rip his clothes off and take him right now.

For several minutes they both sat in silence, he didn't take his eyes off her and she impatiently tapped her phone on the table, when suddenly she looked down to find one of his large hands gently closed over the top of the hand that had been tapping the phone, causing her to stop it.

"Nervous twitch?"

"I was staring at Alex but only to guess what course he's doing at university, so . ." she had been thinking over her answer to his earlier question and although he hadn't said anything again she stuck her tongue out at him even though she knew it was childish but he made her feel two inches tall and as such she couldn't help but act like a child around him.

Darcy didn't smile, he waited for the server to put the drinks down and walk away before he answered "Psychology."

"Pardon."

"The boy, he's studying psychology."

"How would you know? . . . I think he's a Law student."

"He'd never be taken seriously as a solicitor."

"Why?"

"He can't even serve drinks without flirting with you, that'll never endear him to his clients, their wives maybe but they'd be pretty quick to run him out of town when they find him cuckolding their wives."

"That is a very arrogant stance to take."

"Well, this is a pointless argument" with that Darcy pushed himself up to his full height, necking the brandy that had been sitting in front of him and turned away from her but instead of leaving the bar he strided over to the waiter and spent several minutes chatting with him, eventually returning to the table with two drinks and a smug smile on his face. "Psychology with Law."

"That's what you were asking him."

"Of course, it would have been a fruitless argument if there wasn't a conclusion . . . as it turns out we were both right."

Lizzie just couldn't work him out; Darcy seemed so sure of himself all of the time and at every given opportunity he had been incredibly rude to her but his eyes betrayed a certain kindness, they weren't cruel and they made her stomach flutter and twist into knots every time she looked into them.

"Mr Darcy, are you always so sure of yourself?"

"Not at all Miss Benedict, in fact around you I find I am not sure of anything."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him waiting to see if he was making fun of her but the expression of his eyes didn't change; he was being completely sincere.

Time passed, the drinks kept flowing, the conversation came easier and Darcy and Elizabeth were laughing together like two teenagers in the corner of the bar, completely at ease in each other's company. They talked about everything from previous relationships, to work, to family, to what they wanted to do in the future and as the drink took a greater hold of them, they flirted more outrageously with one another.

Glancing around Lizzie noticed that everyone else had left the bar, the lights had been turned off and the waiters had gone home; they were all alone and suddenly she felt very aware of his presence. Shooting up from her seat Lizzie failed to realise how much she had drunk and although Darcy caught her, she ended up falling into his lap.

Darcy could feel her sweet breath on his neck, her eyes were glistening like stars in the moonlight and he became very aware of the hand she was resting on his thigh, which was making his heart thrash about uncontrollably in his chest. God he had loved listening to her and every time she ran her fingers through her hair his senses went into over drive.

Now in such close proximity to her he couldn't help himself; he swept a loose curl of hair out of her eyes and gently brushed his finger tips along her cheekbone.

Lizzie had been determined not to fall for him, not to let his hypnotic eyes and dazzlingly smile affect her but she couldn't help it when every look he gave her seemed to stare into her soul.

Where his fingers had trailed across her cheek it felt like it was tingling with electricity and she couldn't help but turn her head into his hand, closing her eyes to savour his touch.

Darcy slowly leaned in, cupping her soft rosy cheek with his hand and just as he was about to place his lips on hers, she left out a sigh which made him pull away suddenly, causing her to open her eyes.

"I . . ." before he could continue, she cut him off tentatively pressing her soft lips to his. As she attempted to move back he caught her face and lowered it to his; slowly tracing his thumb across her cheek, staring into her eyes before placing a tender kiss first on her forehead, then on the tip of her nose before finishing on her lips. The kiss started slow and tender but became more passionate as she entwined her fingers in his silky brown hair. Lizzie took Darcy's bottom lip between her teeth, biting it gently, causing him to growl with hunger.

Darcy drew Lizzie closer to him, moving her legs either side of his thighs so that she straddled him in the chair. Their lips never left each other once; Lizzie trailed her hands up his jumper, feeling the muscles in his chest flex as she moved them to the opening of his shirt, where she ran her fingers along his collar bone as he kissed down her neck, causing her to gasp.

As the flames of passion increased so did the temperature in the room and they were both becoming more eager to remove the materials barriers that separated them; so in a gentlemanly move Darcy swept Lizzie into his arms, kissing her gently on the nose before carrying her to his presidential suite.

* * *

Darcy blinked, trying to refocus his thoughts, he hadn't been paying attention on the drive from Jane's to Elizabeth's but sometime ago they had turned off the busy main roads onto quiet country lanes which were enclosed by green fields that were being tended to by dedicated farmers and trees and hedges that were just starting to bloom back to life after the winter months; they had even had to navigate around a few thrill seeking rabbits as if they were London cyclists.

After a few more minutes the Bentley took a sharp left turn onto an inconspicuous sandy stone driveway. Slowly the car purred towards the house at the end, the car's tyres crunching over the stones that finished in a small courtyard which was the entryway to a modern terracotta brick and wooden beamed barn house. A yellow fiat 500 sat in front of a double garage which was set to the side of the house, Darcy could sworn Lizzie had just bought a new red Audi, so whose was the yellow thing; her boyfriend?

When the car came to a stop, Darcy stepped out pulling the buttons of his suit jacket together and ran his hand through his hair, breathing out deeply. Turning around he took in the surroundings; the house reposed in a forest of trees and fields, and had a large number of spring flowers shooting up from the tended gardens in the front and back, it was perfectly situated. This is right, Darcy thought, Elizabeth lives here I can feel her here.

Taking a deep breath, Fitzwilliam instructed the driver to park the car beside the garage and made his way to the front door; knocking on it sternly before he could back out. Almost immediately a woman in her mid forties answered the door accompanied by a beautiful brown haired baby boy that was resting on her hip.

"Can I help you?" the woman smiled at him, trying to wrestle with the small child who was reaching out to Mr Darcy expectantly.

The little boy could have been no more than two years old and he was the most enchanting child Darcy had ever seen. He had deep chocolaty brown hair that fell about his ears in waves and large brown eyes that made his stomach churn; why did those eyes look familiar?

Darcy felt this overwhelming need to take the little one in his arms and never let the evil of the world ever enter his life. The boy was smiling a wide expectant grin at him and Darcy noticed he had a tooth missing from his bottom set and he kept sticking his tongue through the gap.

The boy kept squirming in the woman's arms, struggling towards Fitzwilliam; it was obvious the little one was not used to being restrained, with eyes like that he probably always got what he wanted and even Darcy felt like he would be powerless to deny the child anything.

The little boy's bottom lip started to quiver and his eyes began to tear, causing him to wipe them with the back of his chubby little hand; he was desperate to touch Fitzwilliam and he had to admit it felt kind of nice.

"Is Miss Elizabeth Bennett home?" After he spoke Darcy couldn't help himself, he reached to tickle the child, he couldn't bear to see him upset, it broke his heart; why was that?

"She's not here I'm afraid, she was due back a little while ago but I expect she's running late, typical Lizzie." Alison looked to Mr Darcy but he was now completely mesmerised by the boy, "he likes you."

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Alison to restrain William; he kept squirming towards Darcy and grasping at the lapels of his jacket. Instinctively Darcy reached to take the boy in his arms and although Alison hesitated at first, the man wasn't a complete stranger to her; he was the illustrious billionaire Mr Darcy that Elizabeth and Jane were working for. Alison reasoned very quickly that it was also going to be the only way to calm William down, who was now hysterically crying because he was so frustrated that he couldn't go to the stranger. Alison had never seen William act like this before, she couldn't remember them ever having met but for some reason he was desperate to get his hands on the gentleman and she couldn't help but acquiesce.

"What's your name, little fella?" Darcy was hesitant at first as she transferred the boy into his arms but he cradled him to his side, stroking his face and bounced him up and down gently; for some reason Darcy felt right at home, he had this overwhelming feeling of love and affection for the infant, he was powerless to deny him anything and why would he when he looked so familiar.

"His name's William. Would you like to come in?" Alison stepped back from the door to let him pass and led him into the conservatory. "You're Mr Darcy, of dArta Software right, Lizzie and Jane are organising a conference for you."

"Well it's nice to meet you William, my name is Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy." Darcy was rocking the boy back and forth in his arms, he was even so caught up in amusing William that he didn't even pay attention to any of the interior aspects of the home. "Yes on both accounts, Miss Bennett is working to organise the same event she did for us a couple of years ago."

* * *

Now as Fitzwilliam stared into Elizabeth's eyes he realised that he had been mistaken; the reason William looked so familiar was because he was Lizzie's son, not Alison's. It was so startlingly obvious that he couldn't believe he had missed it; Williams eyes were a mirror image of hers and the soft lines of his face were a younger and rounder version of hers but he figured the colour of his hair and nose must have come from his father because Williams nose was more angular than Lizzie's and although her hair was dark his wavy deep rich brown hair was almost black, a lot like mine he thought.

"He looks like you." Lizzie looked up from William's distracting face, to look at Mr Darcy who was addressing her but looking at William; the great Mr Darcy was obviously smitten with William and it wasn't hard to see that Will had fallen in love with his father.

"No, he looks more like his dad." That made Darcy look up, a mixture of confusion and sadness spreading across his face. He didn't know what to say, it never crossed his mind that _his Elizabeth_ might have a family by now and it actually didn't bother him; sometimes the best roads to drive down are the ones with the greatest obstacles.

'_How can you be so blind, he has every good feature of yours, he is handsome and noble, he looks like you . . . William is your son.'_

"What are you doing here, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth moved away from them and picked up one of William's teddy bears, raising it to her nose and inhaling its scent; it smelt of William, his sweet baby smell, a little bit like Johnson's baby lotion.

"I came to see you Miss Bennett, in an attempt to find out the truth but it appears I am even more in the dark than I was before."

Elizabeth moved into the kitchen, Mr Darcy following her still holding William "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please, no milk and . . ."

"Two sugars, I remember" she finished.

Elizabeth set the freshly brewed coffee down in front of him and took William out of his arms; kissing him on the forehead and feeding him a rusk.

"So William, what do you think of Mr Darcy?"

"Bada, Mumma" William played with the hair that had fallen loose from her bobble and ran it through his fingers, watching as the light glinted off coppery strands. Elizabeth smiled, he hadn't quite mastered talking yet; Alison came into the room with a basketful of laundry which she set down and took William from Lizzie.

"See Mr Darcy I said Lizzie would be late, where were you?"

"Yes alright alright, I had to go into London with Jane." Lizzie gave Mr Darcy a sideward's look since it was him she was meant to be going to see. "William doesn't seem feverish anymore."

"I think he was trying to keep you home, clever boy, but he fine after you left he perked right up when he saw Mr Darcy, I had a tough job trying to restrain your son from doing himself an injury from trying to get to him; didn't I Mr Darcy?" Alison winked t him, which made Darcy smile; he didn't know the relationship between the two women but it seemed to be one that involved a lot of affectionate teasing.

"I noticed. William seems to be firm friends with Mr Darcy already. Ali, would you look after William while Mr Darcy and I go for a drink at the Farthing."

"The Farthing?" Mr Darcy chimed in looking a little confused.

"It's a pub, I figured you want answers and I'm willing to give them to you but only if you agree to join me for dinner."

Darcy smiled, he liked this turn of events "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**_Authors note:_**

_Sorry it has taken me a few days to update but work has been mega busy and although I wrote this chapter a few days ago I did it while watching the UK General Election live and unfortunately, it was not my best work so I have rewrote a lot of it and here it is._

_I wanted to show with this chapter a little bit of Darcy and Elizabeths past and obviously recap from where we left off last chapter with William and Darcy._

_Please keep revieiwing, it helps the creative process and makes me want to update faster, kind of not sure about this chapter so would like some guidance as to whether you think it needs updating. :)  
_

_Kx_

_P.S. The next chapter will reveal quite a few surprising things including a bit about Alison, the introduction of George Wickham and the confessions of Elizabth Bennett to an unwitting Mr Darcy._

_Thank you for your review biteme1994, just want to clarify this, although George Wickham is in the story (boo, hiss, groan) nothing of what happened in P+P will happen in this story because that always kind of annoyed me, he will cause from friction but there will be no Lydia + George debacle. Geroge will link to Lizzie's past not Darcy's._


	10. Holding onto the past

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the character's they are Miss Austen's._

_**Pre-note:**__ A promised this chapter will reveal quite a lot about Lizzie and Alison. I hope you like it and I would really appreciate it if you could review it and tell me what you do and don't like. Thank you to everyone in advance_

* * *

Darcy watched as Lizzie disappeared from the room to get changed, leaving Darcy with William and Alison.

'What am I doing?' Lizzie ran into her room and rested her head against her bedroom door, trying to slow down her breathing as it rattled in her asthmatic chest. 'What must he think of me?'

Lizzie glanced at the clock on the wall opposite her bed and proceeded to open her wardrobe and throw out dresses, skirts, jeans and a plethora of tops, "What do you wear to tell a man you've been keeping his son from him for two years, Vogue doesn't prepare you for this kind of thing."

After trying on a summer dress, pencil skirts and a suit she decided on a less formal pair of dark denim skinny jeans, tight white t-shirt that dipped low in the front, fitted black blazer that flared out slightly at the bottom and a nude pair of heels. Glancing at herself in the mirror and then at her watch again, she sat down on the bed crumpling the discarded clothes underneath her and stared at the photo of her and William, taken last summer on a family picnic; Darcy should have been there.

Meanwhile downstairs Darcy kept inconspicuously playing with the sleeve of his jacket in order to keep checking his Brietling watch, it had been ten minutes since she left the room, how long did it take women to get dressed; his friends often complained about their wives & daughters taking ages but because he hadn't lived with a woman in a long time he wasn't used to being kept waiting, his life as the CEO meant people waited for him not the other way round.

"I've never known Lizzie to take so long to get dressed; she's obviously trying to impress you." Alison wasn't oblivious to the young man's impatience so with a smile that touched her eyes she broke the silence.

"Aunt, I resent that statement, are you insinuating my appearance is normally sub-standard." Elizabeth finally returned, ducking in from the stairway silently, she was annoyed that her aunt had revealed one of her many flaws so early to Mr Darcy but she didn't mind too much considering Mr Darcy was surveying her with a hungry approving gaze, similar to that which he had given her on their first night together. "Right, William mommy loves you, I'll be back later okay." Lizzie gently placed a kiss on William's forehead, as he rested in Alison's arms and then she turned to Mr Darcy, "Mr Darcy shall we take my car or yours? You did drive here right?"

"You look beautiful." Darcy blushed when he realised he had said the words out lout interrupting the tender goodbye between mother and son but he couldn't help himself, she was vision in her smart casual attire and he loved the way her jeans cupped her pert butt cheeks.

Elizabeth blushed in return but thankful for the compliment, especially considering she knew Mr Darcy rarely bestowed them, "Thank you."

"Shall we be going, we can take my car."

Lizzie smiled as she took the arm Mr Darcy was offering her and together they exited the house arm in arm and he gently assisted her into the back of his car before sliding in next to her. "How did I miss this car, are you secretly Batman?"

"Pardon?"

"I never saw this car, when I pulled him . . . thought it might be like the stealthy Batmobile; I mean you are quite similar to Bruce Wayne, he was an illustrious billionaire, your an illustrious billionaire, he was tall dark and handsome, your tall dark and handsome, I could go on."

Darcy chuckled and she found she really loved to hear his deep baritone laugh; it filled the car and made his eyes sparkle. "I like your theory but I am sorry to disappoint you, I am not Batman and even if I were for your safety I couldn't tell you. . ."

"Touché Batman, Touché . . ."

* * *

Alison and William were watching and enthusiastically waving to the black vehicle long after it had actually disappeared down the driveway, in a plume of dust; well that was the dedication a son had to his mother.

When Ali could finally tear Will away from the front door, she swept him up to his bedroom for an afternoon nap; he was two hours overdue a sleep and was beginning to get restless and agitated so after laying down she set about fixing up the disarray Will had caused during the day. The conservatory and kitchen were strewn with toys where he had been playing with Mr Darcy and Lizzie wasn't adept at doing anything without making a mess; just brewing a coffee, she'd spilt the coffee beans, dropped the sugar and poured the milk on the counter instead of the cup.

Alison was 48 years old and had curly blonde hair which finished at her shoulders, sky blue eyes and a genuine smile. Alison had married her child hood sweet heart, Edward Gardiner at 17 and although they were still together, they had never been blessed with children. They had tried everything from IVF to wacky and unusual sex positions but alas the fates were against them and they had never been blessed with their own biological children. To them Lizzie was their daughter and William their grandson which is why it was so important to her that they were both happy and safe and Alison, had a sneaky suspicion Mr Darcy could be the one to make that happen.

Alison detested how Elizabeth had been emotionally abandoned by her mother; Francesca Bennett, Edwards sister, had always been a self obsessed, selfish and conceited woman and it was injustice to Ali that people like Frannie could have five healthy daughters when she and Edward couldn't have any even though they would have made loved them, regardless of fault or disability.

Sadly Mr Anthony Bennett, Elizabeth's father had passed away when she was just 12 years old, from a massive heart attack; Lizzie had been the one to find him, holding him until the paramedics came and then comforting her sister's when their mother abandoned them. Lizzie had been her father's daughter, witty and observant and had always dreamed about following in her father's footsteps as a well respected book publisher; the love of books and knowledge was something they both shared. At Anthony's funeral, Francesca was supposed to read a eulogy about her husband but had suffered an attention seeking swoon and it had been her daughter Lizzie that delivered it something off the cuff, bringing everyone to tears. From that day Lizzie had never been the same, the carefree innocence of childhood gone and in its place was a diplomatic and sensible girl that raised her younger sisters where they mother failed.

Francesca Bennett was part of the high society echelon, her husband had been respected by all upper society matriarchs and after Anthony's death, she mourned for a suitable period before trying to ensnare another a rich husband; the first man she had tried to get her claws into war married and saw her off quite easily but not before his son had the misfortune to catch them in a compromising position – Francesca had never revealed the man's identity but everyone knew what she'd done.

Not satisfied with being an absentee mother Francesca was also an absent grandparent, she had cast Elizabeth out of society when it came to light she was pregnant and refused to marry the father of the baby. Since then they had not even exchanged a Christmas card, Frannie had never met William and it transpired that he got the better end of the deal by adopting Edward and Alison as his grandparents.

William's birth had been a joyous occasion for Elizabeth but she had greatly over-estimated her own capabilities and had quickly showed signs of exhaustion, stress and depression almost immediately. Under the circumstances it had been Alison that stepped in a few weeks after William's birth and made Lizzie return to work and leave her to tend to William and the house. William wasn't a chore, he had been a delightful baby, he rarely cried and was nearly always giggling or smiling; he had melted everyone's heart not least her own and Elizabeth worshipped the ground he walked on.

After regressing over Elizabeth's past and her own, Alison looked into the mirror and staring back at her was the vision of William in Mr Darcy arms. As she studied their faces again, she began to notice all of the similarities she had missed before; William's hair, eyes and nose were the spitting image of the tall imposing gentleman's and if William's attitude at times was anything to go by he definitely had noble lineage. It made Alison jump dramatically and drop the photo frame which she had picked up while dusting "It's Mr Darcy, that's William's father." It all made sense now, she thought back to what he had said earlier '. . . Miss Bennett is working to organise the same event she did for us a couple of years ago.' It all fit the circumstances, the resemblance, the connection William instantly had with the strange Darcy, Alison was positive Lizzie had never told him he had a son because from the way he had been looking at Will and Lizzie today it was obvious that he would never have left them both if he had known.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Elizabeth had always confided in Alison, they were firm friends and Lizzie often disclosed certain things to Ali that she kept hidden from everyone else, including Jane. But, there was one card Lizzie had always held close to her chest and that was who William's biological father was. Alison knew they met at the conference Lizzie had worked on two years ago and she knew William was the unplanned result of a one night stand, which at the time was a shock but had worked out to be the best thing that had ever happened to them; because of it Jane and Lizzie had finally formed an events company together, Lizzie had left her foul boyfriend, Jane had broken off an unhappy engagement and they had all gained William.

Because Elizabeth wouldn't confirm who William's father was everyone had speculated that it was her ex-boyfriend, George Wickham but Elizabeth had always vehemently denied it; George on occasion just kept adding unnecessary fuel to the fire by occasionally turning up uninvited to see 'his son.' God Alison hated that arrogant man, it was so obvious he wasn't William's father and she was certain she had now unearthed the truth; now to confront Lizzie.

* * *

Turning back to face forwards in their seat's Darcy looked at Lizzie, was who staring out of the window, "So how old is William?" Lizzie turned to look at him, a vision of panic in her eyes which she tried to mask before he could pick up on it.

"He's thirteen months old." She lied

"Well he's adorable, you and your partner must be very proud."

"Mr Darcy, is that a veiled way of getting me to reveal whether I am a) with William's father and b) dating anyone."

Darcy blushed and Lizzie just laughed, staring at him through her long black eyelashes, "Miss Bennett you keep everything so hidden, I find myself having to make leaps in thought in order to get answers."

"I am not with William's father."

"Oh right, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Mr Darcy don't start making insincere comments now, that would certainly change my opinion of you."

"Am I to be teased all evening?"

"Certainly but I hope the evening will be enjoyable for you all the same."

"I know rather than hope that that will be the case. Tell me where is it we're going?"

"My local, they make a mean lasagne . . . plus it's quiet."

"Ahh, ashamed of me already?"

"Not at all but let's not kid ourselves your practically royalty and if we go into Windsor, I can't image we'll be alone for long."

"Ah, yes okay! Does it bother you my status?"

Elizabeth looked at him a little shocked, why would he care what she thought, "No, I don't really think about that kind of thing. Everyone's the same underneath . . . here we are" she called to the driver and he deftly manoeuvred into a small car park which sat opposite a quaint country pub.

Once inside the pair made it to the back of the pub, where they were shielded by an overhanging wall; Lizzie ordered the drinks and was quickly back at the table baring a brandy, southern comfort with lemonade and a couple of packets of crisps.

"I haven't had crisps in . . . actually I can't remember the last time I had crisps."

"Well in that case. . ." she opened one out of her packet and one out for him to take in his mouth, at first he was a little bemused at the act but quickly forgot the situation when he stared into Lizzie's perfect eyes.

"So, Mr Darcy you never answered my question earlier why were you at my house?" Lizzie couldn't stand dilly dallying around the real topic areas and so cutting the crap she got straight into it, catching Darcy off guard slightly.

"I saw Jane in my building today, she seemed to think we had been out to lunch together which confused me because I haven't seen you since our meeting with Charles, so I figured we must have missed one another and as such I thought it best to come find you."

"We didn't miss each other, I was waiting outside your office but I chickened out after a while and left."

"I know my assistant betrayed that information."

"Oh, so you still thought you should come and find me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I have gone looking for you Miss Bennett."

"Are you talking about when you came to my old apartment in Knightsbridge?"

"You know about that?"

"Jane told me the other day; she was the one that answered the door. I'm sorry Mr Darcy I had no idea."

"Ah yes, I thought it was her; well I'm not surprised she didn't tell you, she didn't know it was you I was looking for because I used the wrong name."

Lizzie couldn't say anything, now it was getting difficult, "Emily Benedict."

"Yes that's it. Why Miss Bennett would you lie about your own name?"

"Mr Darcy . . ."

"Call me William."

Lizzie winced, _William was named after his father,_ "It's silly really but I wanted to make a new name for myself, in London I have always been my father's protégée or my mother's daughter and I didn't want any of that; I wanted to carve a path in life that was my own. So after I left university, everyone expected me to go into book publishing like my father which is what I'd always wanted but when it came to it, I couldn't handle it, I couldn't go to work every day wishing that I could share this with him so I chucked it all in and went into event's, which is what my sister Jane studied at university. On my first interview, they asked me my name and as if it was the most natural thing in the world I told them it was Emily Benedict and the rest is history as they say."

"Where is your father now?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Death is a natural part of life, an unhappy part but it's inevitable, we will always lose the people we love."

"What was his name?"

"Anthony Bennett, from Bennett & Brownstone publishers."

"Of yes, of course, I knew your dad."

This news surprised Lizzie; she had to know more, how could her father know the handsome man that sat opposite her "How? How did you know him I mean?"

"I knew him through my father, the late Mr Darcy. He was a respected national newspaper editor and he wrote a great many books on politics, his life, travels etc. your father was his publisher. I remember he came to our house one Christmas, just before my sister Georgiana was born and he gave me a leather bound journal, just like the one in Indiana Jones and he told me that I would need a place to compose my thoughts when my sister came along, he said girls were unruly and that he should know because he had four daughters."

"And did you keep it, the notebook I mean."

"Of course, it was very dear to me, every time I had a new idea I wrote it in that journal, I started my company from that journal. It is possibly the best present anyone has ever given me."

"Thank you." Lizzie couldn't express enough gratitude to Mr Darcy; he did not know how much that had meant to her. Mr Darcy watched as her eyes became glossy with emotion and he gently brushed a tear away as it overflowed onto her cheek.

"Elizabeth, I didn't bring you here to make you cry. I thought my story would bring you some happiness, I'm sorry I shan't speak of it again."

"No, no I meant it when I said thank you, I very rarely hear stories about my dad and yours well it just made me happy, these are happy tears."

"Oh, well in which case I take it all back I'm not sorry but please stop crying Lizzie, I can't bear to see you upset." Darcy was staring down at her with a deep look of concern, he was cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb across it to sooth her. Gulping back the tears, she moved away causing him to drop his hand and sit back. Darcy couldn't stand to see Lizzie upset, it broke his heart to think he couldn't take all the pain out of her world and it had felt so good to touch her that he never wanted to stop but they were starting to attract a lot of attention and he sensed it wouldn't be long before someone phoned the media.

"I think it's probably best we leave, the locals are like cats, there too curious and it won't be long before you are set upon by the press they have alerted to your presence."

"Oh to be in London, where no one cares who I am."

"They care, you're a very handsome eligible billionaire Mr Darcy I'm sure you are at the top of every mother's wish list; not least my own."

"Hmm." Elizabeth and Darcy finished their drinks and made for the exit, but just in time the landlord caught Elizabeth's arm before they could open the pub door.

"Elizabeth, it seems someone has tipped off the press that your here Mr Darcy; they are waiting for you outside. My boy, Gareth has been stopping them from coming inside but if you go out there you'll be lambs to the slaughter."

"Thank you, do you have a rear entrance which we could leave from?"

"No sir. . ."

"But Jake there's a cellar right, does it lead outside?"

"Yes, your right Liz go through to the kitchen. We'll distract them outside."

Darcy didn't have chance to respond, Elizabeth had taken his hand and was pulling him towards the kitchen and opening the cellar before he had a chance to register what was going on. He offered to hold the door for her as she slipped into the darkness; he quickly joined her and the kegs of beer, ale and bottles of wine that were down below.

It was pitch dark in there and when they couldn't find the light switch they had to feel their way to the other end of the cellar, Darcy accidently stroked Elizabeth's bottom cheek when he grasped too far forward "Sorry." Lizzie didn't say anything she just kept progressing forward until finally they reached the set of stairs at the other side of the room; he offered to go up first but she protested insisting that if she fell she would like him there to catch her. As she got to the top of the stairs, she had to fiddle for the sliding lock that was holding the cellar door shut and when she found it, she slid it out of the lock and pushed the door outwards, letting the moon light illuminate the area.

Heaving herself out Lizzie turned to help Mr Darcy, who was waiting down below for her signal.

"The coast is clear . . ." Lizzie kept a look out while Darcy heaved himself through the open trap door, making sure to close it silently when he was free. Lizzie turned to look at him smiling, it looked like the stars were reflecting her eyes and the moonlight illuminated the curves of her face and caressed her skin.

Darcy's heart was clambering in his chest, although the atmosphere was motionless it felt like wind was rushing between his ears throwing him off balance, he wanted to touch her and take her home, make love to her all night and then wake up in the morning and make her and William pancakes; it was strange how William had become a part of his dream as well.

Darcy closed his eyes to stop the dizziness but when he opened them again, he instinctively took a a step back she was so close.

"Mr Darcy, it appears there is a stowaway in your hair." Lizzie was smiling, reaching for his hair and retrieving a small spider that must have climbed onto him in the cellar; after removing it she held it in her palm for a second so that she could see it and then gently placed it onto a nearby ledge; he daren't tell her he was petrified of spiders.

Her sweet cool breath lingered on his face, it made his skin fizz and he went all lightheaded again; she was within touching distance, should he try and kiss her? It was an inner battle that raged on for some time but in the end it came to nothing, a set of bright head lights flooded the scene and they both had to shield their eyes. Automatically, he moved in front to protect her from the intruder but he quickly noticed it was his car and his chauffeur Aaron, so before anyone could join the scene, he took her by the upper arm and moved her to the car, opening the door for her and then running around to the other side.

The short drive to her house was in silence, both Darcy and Elizabeth knew there was more to say but it could wait, there had been a lot for them to both take in today and Darcy didn't want to rush her; he didn't think he could stand to lose her from his life again.

When they pulled up to the house, there were a few lights on downstairs and Darcy noticed that there was a Mercedes sitting next to the yellow Fiat 500. He wanted to know who was here so late but felt that he couldn't ask without sounding jealous and territorial so he kept it under wraps hoping she would volunteer the information but she didn't.

Elizabeth led the way to the front door, sliding her key in and opening it in wards, stepping inside she set her bag by the door and turned to face him, holding out her hand.

"What?"

"Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" Darcy couldn't help but be a little bit suspicious, he rarely trusted anyone and his phone was always something he kept well hidden from prying eyes.

"Because I'm going to SPAM everyone in your contacts list . . . because I thought you might want my number." Lizzie kept her hand outstretched, it unnerved him that she was so confident all of the time but it was so endearing he slowly handed her his lifeline, he watched as she quickly typed her number into and handed it back to him.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, right so I better be getting in, it's late and I have a large conference to organise."

"Yes you do. Well thank you for this evening, it was lovely to meet William; give him a kiss from me."

"I will, good night Mr Darcy . . . Fitzwilliam."

"Goodnight Elizabeth,"

They lingered by the door, looking into each other's eyes for a minute when they were interrupted by someone coughing, Alison was stood behind Elizabeth smiling at the exchange. Sensing the moment was over he bade them goodnight again and got back into his waiting vehicle.

Lying his head back against the head rest, he closed his eyes '_Goodnight my Elizabeth_.'

_**

* * *

**_

Authors note:

_I hoped you liked the above, I found it pretty hard to write so could do with a bit of encouragement to write the next chapter as I might start writing a new story. _

_Just to let you know it will be a few chapter's before Darcy finds out William is his and there will be plenty more action in store._

_Please review and tell me if there is anything in particular you want to happen._

_Thank you._

_Kx_


	11. Had a bad day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the P+P characters.

* * *

"Well that seemed productive." Elizabeth turned around to face Alison, who was standing with a cup of tea in hand.

"Did you need to interrupt?"

"Kissing on the first date isn't appropriate . . . but then I guess you've already done more than that."

Elizabeth wiped the smile off her face, where she had been clutching the door of the handle she let her hand fall and turned to square up to face her aunt. All colour faded out of Lizzie's rosy cheeks and her mouth kept trying to formulate words but nothing came out.

"Don't go telling me you don't know what I'm talking about Miss Elizabeth Bennett; that boy upstairs couldn't look more like Mr Darcy if he was his clone, albeit a very young clone but a replica none the less." Alison watched as the emotion travelled across Lizzie's face and she was positive Lizzie wasn't expecting expecting it but Ali ran up to her and placed her in vice like hug, easing her nieces head onto her shoulder allowing her to gently stroke her fingers through the girls brown curls.

Lizzies shoulders started to tremble as the tears spilled down her face, Edward Gardiner, Lizzies uncle had come out of the kitchen during the exchange and was watching the tender moment from the door way; after a few seconds of looking on at them with a smile he joined in placing one hand on Lizzies back and kissing the top of her head.

"Elizabeth, now now child that's enough tears; your father wouldn't allow it and neither will I." Edward couldn't scold her, his heart ached as she cried uncontrollably into his wifes arms; Lizzies mascara had ran down her face and was cutting dark line across her cheeks, Edward thought she looked like she'd been down the mines but now wasn't the time to tell her that. "Come on sweetie, there's got a caramel macchiato in the kitchen with your name on it."

At first Elizabeth made no sign of moving but after wiping her nose she whispered, ". . . with Starbucks caramel drizzle." Edward smiled and folded her into his arm, leading her into the kitchen and sitting her onto the stool which had been occupied by Mr Darcy a few hours ago.

Taking the mug in her arms Elizabeth sighed, taking a large swig letting the hot coffee burn its way down her throat and the caramel leaves a sweet taste on her lips; it hurt but it took away the pain of what she'd down. Neither Alison nor Edward said anything; they were sat opposite each other on the pine wood table by the window reading the paper, waiting for her to come to them.

Elizabeth heart swelled with affection as she thought how lucky she was to have two people in the world that didn't push her to tell them anything, that expected the truth but felt they didn't need to ask for it; they were her surrogate parents.

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie prepared for what was bound to be a long conversation and then she began quietly, not wanting to startle them after a long silence "Your right."

Both Edward and Alison didn't look up they waited for her to elaborate.

"Mr Darcy IS Williams' biological father."

Still there was silence but they were now looking at her, Alison patted the seat next to her and Elizabeth dragged her over to join them, plopping down on the seat opposite Edward but staring at the mug between her hands; the mug gave her strength it was something real to hold onto while she shook the foundations she had grown to know.

"I first met Mr Darcy two years ago, when I was working for 'On point events' as you know they weren't my Client but on-site I was looking after the speakers and AV that's how I met him. The first time he spoke to me he was so rude if he had been anyone else but the bloody CEO I would have whacked him. GOD he was the most proud, arrogant, selfish, self important idiot I have ever met and he treated me like a servant. Anyway after being asked to take care of his every beck and call, I did, I cared for him, I did everything he asked, even to point of one day very nearly trying to push him down the stairs and over time my opinion didn't improve."

"So how if you hated him did you come to get pregnant with his child?" Alison raised a sceptical eyebrow at Lizzie.

"The last night I finished work, very late and I was in the bar ALONE when Mr Darcy came and joined me; I still don't understand why he would even assume that I wanted to spend the evening with him but he did and as the drinks kept flowing my opinion of him improved, my inhibitions lifted and hell you've seen he's gorgeous, possibly the most attractive man I have ever seen – sorry Uncle. So the next thing you know we're kissing and well one thing led to another and nine months later William Anthony Bennett arrived . . . "

"Sweet, did Mr Darcy take advantage of you?" Edward placed his hand over hers as she clutched the handle and side of the mug.

"NO, NO not at, he's not like that . . . he was the perfect gentleman . . . well minus the sex before marriage thing but that's by the by now, it's irrelevant."

"So, what happened after the bar?"

"You want details of the night?"

"NO!!!!" Both Edward and Alison said in unison and Lizzie smiled, she had only been joking; it would have been weird to tell them that – she guessed they wouldn't want to hear they had had sex three times before morning.

* * *

_Twenty four months, three days, thirteen hours and twenty six minutes ago . . ._

Elizabeth slowed opened her eyes, the sun was peeping in through the closed curtains casting a line of light onto her body, pushing herself up onto her elbows she saw the tanned muscular arm resting across her stomach. Her eyes traced the line of the arm to the figure of a man sleeping soundly next to her. Darcy was laying on his front, facing her with one arm wrapped over her stomach keeping her close, a small smile turning up the corner of his mouth as he slept. Elizabeth luxuriated in the warmth of his skin, it was so soft, smooth and warm against hers and she was mesmerised by the light that was glancing over his face, highlighting his defined cheekbones and square jaw; god he was so beautiful even now.

Elizabeth wasn't one of those women who woke up and couldn't remember what had gone the night, she remembered every glorious bit of it and the tension in her thighs was a reminder that it wasn't all a dream. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth had made love all night, only falling asleep; she glanced at the clock, two hours ago. Elizabeths head hurt, she had definitely consumed too much alcohol but she didn't regret what had happened, it felt too wonderful, her whole body was buzzing from experiencing the best sex of her life. Darcy was the best love, he had gently caressed her in all the right places, kissed her at the right moments and thrust into her when she wanted it the most, and they had both climaxed at the same blissful time, three times in a row.

As the morning fog lifted, Lizzie glanced around the room noticing the clock, it was 09:12, shit she was late, how could she explain why, it was hardly like she could say she'd been sleeping with the CEO; even though all of her female colleague and gay counterparts would be green with envy; all the same Lizzie didn't care for that, she'd never liked making people jealous, jealousy was a horrible emotion, all she cared about was how this dalliance might hurt her career. Struggling with the realisation that her professional career might be on the line, Lizzie tried to roll out from under his strong arm but he just snuggled her in closer, it felt so good but she had to go; he had to go he was due on stage in; she looked at the clock again, 45 minutes.

Gently Elizabeth whispered into his ear, "Mr Darcy . . ."

At first she thought he'd woken up when he mumbled her name but when he still kept his beautiful eyes from her she decided she would need to take firmer action to wake him up. Gently she began tapping his shoulder; still no response, so she tried again but this time a little harder; still no response save a little sigh, so losing her patience she pushed him with a little bit too hard and before she knew it she was diving across the bed trying to save him from rolling out unfortunately, although he woke up it was because they had crashed to the floor, his head bouncing off the floor causing a deep frown to appear on his face.

"What the hell do you think you are DOING?"

Elizabeth was momentarily stunned until she realised that he was trying to push her off him, "You're late!"

"Excuse me?"

"Your due on stage in forty . . . "she looked up at the clock that now seemed to be towering above them "three minutes and your naked."

Darcy rested his bruised head back on the floor looking up at the clock, which he read as 09:17 and shot up "Shit." Before Elizabeth could figure out what had happened he had rolled her onto the floor and was dashing into the bathroom in a wild panic trying to get ready.

"You're welcome!"

Elizabeth felt severely bruised both emotionally and physically, she stared around at the big suite that just ten minutes ago had been the most glorious place she had ever woken up in her entire life and it dawned on her how alone, naked and rejected she felt in such a big room. Mr Darcy was getting ready in the bathroom, she could hear him, getting washed and brushing his teeth; this must meet their night together meant nothing, she thought.

Elizabeth got up, pulling on the clothes she had been wearing last night, she wanted to regain some of her dignity she didn't want to hear the immortal three words 'I'll call you.' Holding her shoes in her hand, she slipped out the door, turning back to survey the room one last time, the big white bed still crumpled from last night's activities and right now it wasn't so inviting.

On her way back to the room, Elizabeth kept her head down praying that she would avoid all her colleagues and delegates; it was not good to be doing the walk of shame, especially when you prided yourself on being professional and it was even worse to be doing it when you felt your eyes stinging, with inevitable tears.

"Wait till you're in your room Lizzie," she chanted as she made her way back to her room.

After the longest elevator ride in her life, she arrived on her floor, her resolve by this point had completely broken she started off walking to her room, then power walking and then she running full pelt to end. Huffing and puffing, she threw open the door, just as the tears came cascading down her cheeks. "It was never going to be more than one night," so why did it hurt so much?

* * *

_Present day . . ._

Elizabeth's eyes had glazed over as she relived what had happened with Mr Darcy, her aunt had wrapped her arm around Lizzie's shoulders and pulled her in closer and Edward was giving her a compassionate and concerned look.

"So didn't you see him before you left?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I was so ashamed of what I'd done that I called Charlotte and told her I had been throwing up all night and that I thought it was best I went home, I'd never called in sick before so they all took my word as gospel, I left the hotel within the hour; I never saw Mr Darcy before I left. That was probably my lowest point, I have never forgiven myself for calling in sick but how could I have faced him after what he did?"

Alison kissed the top of Lizzie's head as the tears started again, it was so unlike her to cry but every time she was around Mr Darcy it just seemed to keep happening and she didn't like it.

"Lizzie, why didn't you tell Mr Darcy about William?"

"I . . . I" before Lizzie could continue, Edward cut her off.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, I think it's best we do this another day, you're tired, it must have been difficult for you to relive everything that's gone on and there is always tomorrow."

Elizabeth was so grateful to her uncle, she didn't want to tell them about why she had kept Darcy from William, especially considering how they had interacted today, she couldn't face that she might have been wrong about him the whole time. Getting up she kissed her aunt and uncle and made her way to William's room, very quietly she crept inside and tip toed over to William.

Reposing in the crib, Williams soft curls were swept across his face, his arms and legs splayed out around him as he dreamt; Lizzie loved to watch the rise and fall of his chest it comforted her and she fought the urge to lift him into her arms.

After everything that had happened, although she had never regretted sleeping with Mr Darcy, not just because of the pleasure he had given her but because at the end of it all he had given her the most precious gift in the world, their son. William was the be all and end all of her existence; everything she had done in the past two years was for him, she just hoped if she ever told Mr Darcy he would see it that way too but she knew he wouldn't.

Elizabeth rested her head on her arms on top of the crib bars, staring down at William, as she ran her finger across his exposed tummy.

* * *

_Twenty three months, nineteen days, twenty hours and eight minutes ago . . ._

It had been thirteen days since Lizzie had returned from the conference and aside from a few vague comments she had hardly said anything; which was highly unlike her. Jane was sat in the kitchen, pouring over a marketing plan in silence when Lizzie thudded in and proceeded to open every cupboard, clatter all the mugs as she made a coffee, empty the dishwasher and loudly wash up the pan she'd used for making eggs this morning. Jane gritted her teeth together, trying to ignore her sister but it was impossible, Lizzie was determined to make as much noise as possible.

Finally Jane snapped, "Lizzie, are you okay?" She pushed her reading glasses up onto her head and rested her hands in front of her on the table and looked over at her sister. "You don't often feel the need to wash up, why start now."

Lizzie continued to wash up, clattering the pans onto the drainer "I'm late," she offered very matter of fact.

"You're always late, what changes. " Jane didn't understand what the big deal was, Lizzie was always late why would it bother her now.

"No Jane, I'm late." Elizabeth stopped and turned to face down, staring at her intently, willing her to understand the double meaning.

"I'm sorry Lizzie; I don't get it, late for what?" Jane narrowed her eyes at her.

Elizabeth turned back to the sink, huffing out loudly; she leaned against the sink rising up onto her tip toes. "I'm late in the way women are when they think they might be pregnant."

Jane was up in a second, she pushed her chair out with such force it clattered to the floor and she rushed over to Lizzie, grabbing her by the arms and turning her room. Jane looked into her sisters deep brown eyes for any sign of mirth "be serious Lizzie."

"Jane, I am being completely serious, I'm four days late . . ."

"Have you taken a test?"

Elizabeth shook her head, releasing herself from her sisters grasp "I'm too scared."

Jane stood back and ran her arm down her sisters to her hand, "Wait here," she disappeared from the room and was back within seconds carrying her handbag, "here," Lizzie looked down into her hand as Jane, pressed a small box into it, "I'll be with you."

"But what if . . ." I'm pregnant, she finished in her mind.

Jane pressed one finger to Lizzie's lips silencing her, "No, none of that, first you take the test, then we discuss what next."

Elizabeth stared at the box in her hand for a few minutes, before feeling a gentle nudge from Jane who then followed her to the bathroom, pushing Lizzie inside and closing the door behind her.

Lizzie sat on the toilet for a long time before she took the test, as she held the test between her fingers she thought how funny it was that something so small could change her life forever . . . she supposed that would be true of the baby as well.

After about fifteen minutes she built up enough courage to pee on the stick; well that and the fact that psychologically because she was in the toilet she automatically thought she had to go but as soon as it was over set the stick on the side and opened the door for Jane.

"One step at a time I promise . . ." Jane said, squeezing Lizzie's hand on her way over to where the offending item was placed. While Jane stared at the stick, willing a faster outcome Lizzie rested her head against the door, mentally ticking away the last two minutes of her life as she knew it.

"It's negative," Jane exclaimed, turning to look at Lizzie obscuring the pregnancy test.

It was a nice try on Jane's part to try to help Lizzie see how she felt about the pregnancy but Lizzie knew Jane was lying; she'd already taken eight pregnancy tests and every single one of them had come out positive, she just wanted this to be the way Jane found out, she wanted Jane to be the one to comfort her.

"Really . . ." Lizzie played along, turning her face down as if she were going to cry.

Jane nodded slowly a few times but she couldn't keep up the pretence any longer, a huge toothy grin broke across her face, "Lizzie, I'm lying, it's positive . . . you're pregnant," Jane hurried across the room, enveloping her sister in a massive hug, "Don't worry Lizzie, we'll figure this all out, George will be so happy."

Lizzie bit her lip and stepped back from her sisters embrace, now was the time to come clean about a few things, Jane was still smiling, it was going to last a while "George and I broke up."

"What? Did he not want the . . ." Jane's face fell, she was shocked, she knew Wickham was a bit of a womaniser at times but he adored Lizzie, how could he leave her like this.

"Jane, I broke up with him because . . . because he's not the father."

Jane's mouth opened and closed in a comical fish fashion, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her head felt like it had been submerged in water and she was only just getting her hearing back.

"George wouldn't make a very good father and I don't want him there."

"Oh my god Lizzie, how could you not tell me you finished with him, when did you make this decision?"

"The day I got back from the dArta AGM, we met up and I finished with him."

"So wait, you cheated on him? Lizzie." Jane's tone was full of disapproval, like a mothers, she had always been Lizzie's moral compass and she didn't approve of this kind of behaviour. "Who's the father?"

"Yes and it doesn't matter, it was a onetime deal, I'm not going to tell the father."

This to Jane was the most shocking thing of all "You're not going to tell the father? Elizabeth he has a right to know." Jane followed Lizzie as she walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom and lay back on the bed, letting her hair sprawl out across the covers.

"He wouldn't care . . ."

"How do you know? How did it happen? Please tell me it was romantic at least."

"It wasn't romantic" _It was earth moving _"I don't even remember it" _I remember every touch, every caress, every thrust _"he wasn't even that good looking"_ he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen "_I was drunk" _not that drunk_ "it didn't even last very long"_ we had sex three times _"he probably didn't even know my name" _he kept whispering my Emily _"it meant nothing to either of us" _to him._

Elizabeth raised herself up onto her elbows and looked at Jane who had folder her arms across her chest in a disapproving way. "Jane, we can't all be moral pillars like you."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not, Jane until I have your goodness, I will never have your happiness and this is the life the fates have given me . . . I am not disappointed, I have a living thing growing inside of me, my baby . . . "

"Lizzie, you can't always have made as light of it as you do now?"

"I confess I didn't but what is there to not make light of? I'm going to have a baby Jane . . . a little mini Lizzie . . . that's just amazing." Elizabeth gently put her hand on her stomach, where the speck was growing and Jane after a minute's hesitation put her hand on there too.

"Well I better get married soon because otherwise I'll be stuck with two of you." The two sisters laughed, Jane sank down next to Lizzie and they held each other, in the morning Lizzie was going to have to tell her work she was leaving but for now didn't have to think about it.

* * *

_Present day . . ._

Elizabeth slept soundly in her bed that night, with William sleeping soundly next to her.

* * *

"I'm late." Lizzie scoffed through the bagel she had just shoved into her mouth. Rushing about the kitchen, she shifted all the papers Alison had tidied to find the one she needed and then she continued to tear the house apart looking for her phone which had gone missing, again. Grabbing the house phone, she tried ringing it but she couldn't hear it ringing "It probably has no battery; mommy's very silly isn't she William."

Lizzie glanced at the clock on the wall, she was 17 minutes late for work already but where was Alison she was never late; after waiting a few more minutes Lizzie gave up and picked up the house phone, a cheery voice answered "Ali, where are you? I have to go."

"Lizzie, I told you, your uncle and I can't babysit William today, we're seeing your mother & sisters in London." Elizabeth slapped her forehead, she had completely forgotten.

"Oh no, I forgot, sorry . . . no no it's fine I'll sort it, bye bye." Sort it, how was she going to sort it, looking over at William she mentally thought through all the people she could ask to look after him and all the people she could trust to look after him and that left Jane, but she would be at work. "Well baby, it looks like your coming to work me."

Elizabeth picked him up out his play pen hoisting him to rest on her hips then she grabbed his day bag, his favourite teddy bear, her laptop and handbag and ran out the door. Strapping him into the back child seat, she checked the belts around his waist for tightness and as she did she touched something solid that was poking out of his nappy into his chubby belly; she couldn't help but laugh when she espied her missing phone. "William, that's naughty, this is mommies."

William just laughed, clapping his hands together and wriggling in his car seat "iPoon."

It was the longest twenty minutes of her life; William didn't stop crying the whole way to work, he was only satisfied when she turned round to play with him and she couldn't do that without endangering both of their lives; that was not to mention the fact that the traffic into work was horrendous and her phone had already rung 12 times; this definitely wasn't going to be a good day.

Running into the office, laden with the baby and all their junk, she wished for once that she could look more like one of those mother's you see on the television that are all together and perfect, but in reality she knew they didn't exist, mothers hardly ever had it together, they might seem like they do but underneath their a power house of crazy frustrated emotions.

"I know I'm late" she said dashing into her office; all the girls in the office were looking up from their computers, craning their heads to see William, who was deciding now to act like an angel when five minutes again he was Damian.

"Good morning Willy Billy." Jane came over to take William out of her sisters' hands; she took him and bounced in her arms, which caused him to giggle manically. "Oh Lizzie, Charles called he wants to fly 700 delegates in from America and Craig sent through an email this morning, I don't know whether you saw it but he wants to cancel the venue and book the Four Seasons."

Charlotte came in moments later and went straight over to William, imparting her message through goo goo eyes"Oh Lizzie, the caterers for the Index event called, they haven't had sign off of the finalised menu and without that and a deposit by tomorrow they'll have to cancel."

Elizabeth put her head in her hands, it was pounding with all the information, could today get any worse; her office phone rang . . . "Elizabeth Bennett speaking."

"Elizabeth, its Richard . . ." she couldn't speak.

"Lizzie," she looked up to see the office assistant at the door, wearing a kind smile which must have looked so comical against Lizzie's shocked expressed ". . . coffee?"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Just want to clear up that in the last chapter I mentioned William being 13 months old, this is intentional and you'll find out why later._

_I hope you like this chapter, I was a bit unsure so would appreciate your views._

_Just to let you know I have posted a poll to my profile, it's a vote on the plot of the next P+P fan fic I'm going to write, so if you guys have the time check them out and vote for your favourite._

_Not far off 100 reviews for this story, it's very exciting, so get reviewing guys I'd like to reach 100 in the next few chapters._

_Special shout out to noukinav018; I love your reviews _

_Kx_


	12. Coincidence

'_Richard, Richard, which Richard,'_ Elizabeth mentally pictured all of her contacts trying to place the voice _'Richard from Zyteq – no sounds too young, Richard from In trend promotion – no hasn't mentioned the weather yet, Richard . . .'_ she couldn't think, her mind was whirring, it wasn't unlike suppliers to deviously pretend to know her but he had her direct line, how could he have her direct line?

"Sorry where did you say you were calling from?" Subtlety had never been Lizzie's; he was glad William was entertaining everyone in the main office because if Jane had heard she probably would have her shit her a disapproving glare; Jane was nice to everyone

"I'm calling from the coffee shop and I'm holding a _vanilla latte_!" Richard wasn't, he was sat by his laptop with phone to his ear looking out across the city of London from Darcy's penthouse apartment.

Richards' voice on the other end of the line was jovial, she could imagine the teasing smile that would be tugging at the corner of his lips but this just made her feel more embarrassed. The moment of realisation had hit her 'It was Richard from Darcy's building the one she'd left at the coffee shop.' Lizzie had gone grey, she felt that familiar nauseous feeling and she was fumbling over her words; it was impossible for her to believe that he'd call her after what she'd done. Lizzie honestly hadn't thought about Richard since she'd seen Darcy with William; it didn't feel right.

"I must say, it's the first time a girls ever walked out on me before the date's even started; are you often a record breaker?"

Elizabeth, got up from her seat, gripping the phone firmly causing her knuckles to go white and shut the door, indicating to everyone outside that she was on a very important phone call; William didn't care he was in his element with all the attention he was getting from the ladies 'Hmm, ladies man already' Lizzie thought 'that could be a problem.'

"I'm sorry." Lizzie said as she perched on the edge of her desk, tapping her fingernails on against the desk, "Did you call to point out I'm a dating faux pas because you really didn't have to I already knew that."

"Oh contraire, I called to get your opinion on an article I'm writing for my paper . . . I think you'll identify with it, it's about a woman, let's call her Lizzie, and well I'm writing about the injustice that has been done to a man, for namesake let's call him Richard, at her hands."

"Oh really and what might that injustice be?"

"Well you see Richard is a king and trusting individual that was conned into believing that Lizzie was interested in him, she gave him her number, promised him a date, only for her to leave him before the date even officially starts. Richard was left with mounting debts, after purchasing two drinks, two cakes AND a wafer without even getting so much as an 'I'll call you.' Can you identify? Do you think it has depth?"

"I think you have a skewed view on the events, Lizzie gave him her number but never promised him a date . . . Richard was speculating in order to accumulate, basic business principal; no damages should be awarded."

Richard laughed a deep rolling laugh that brought a smile to Lizzie's lips.

"Well in that case what do you think the conclusion of the article should be, it would hardly be justice if no further action was taken? I see it as Lizzie should recompense Richard for the wasted food & beverages or at least accompany him out tomorrow evening, so she can apologise in person."

Lizzie had been chewing on the top of her pen, biting it out of shape but when Richard mentioned another date her mouth fell open, causing the lid to fall into her cleavage and bury itself her breasts. 'Shit, shit, shit.' Lizzie looked down her top, pulling it open to see if she could get the lid without dropping the phone. As she struggled to relieve the lid out, she grunted and sighed when it went further under her left breast; looking up Lizzie made sure that the door was close and when the cost was clear she unbuttoned her purple and white shirt exposing the lace of her jet black bra.

"What are you doing!" The voice was scolding and caused Lizzie to jump and look up in horror to see Jane and Charles standing in the doorway. Jane was looking at her in horror and Charles was smiling sheepishly, the colour of his cheeks turning pink as he tried to draw his eyes away from her ample cleavage. Charles began to fidget uncomfortably as the situation didn't change; he looked at his watch and ran his fingers through his hair, 'I must remember to tell Darcy about this' he thought 'or maybe not he'll probably tell me to fire them.'

After the blood had stopped rushing to her head Elizabeth remembered to turn around, she was absolutely mortified; struggling with her buttons, she cursed under her breath 'bad day, bad bad day.'

"Lizzie, are you okay? The groaning noises you're making are giving me wonderful images but it's making me wonder what I've interrupted."

Looking at the phone in her hand, she'd completely forgotten she was on the phone "Richard, I can't do tomorrow because I have William."

"Great I'd like to meet him, where do you want to meet?"

Elizabeth wanted to argue but she really wanted to get off the phone, so she gave him her mobile number and told him to text her, 10 seconds later her phone buzzed on the table; it was him, she knew it. Finally Elizabeth managed to set the phone down and make herself look presentable, Jane and Charles were still standing at the door to their office but they were trying to look away, so she turned around giving them her best toothy smile to hide how flustered she felt.

"Hey, it could have been worse, imagine if you'd have walked in a minute later." In her head Elizabeth smacked herself, that was such a stupid thing to say; Jane had stopped shooting her glare and was now shaking her head with pure hatred, it didn't help the situation that Charles could barely restrain his laughter.

"Were going out for lunch Lizzie; I won't be back in today." With that Jane stormed over to her desk, hastily grabbed at her bag & coat and marched out of the office, closely followed by Mr Bingley, who before exiting turned round to give Lizzie a smile, well at least he found it funny.

Elizabeth sank back in her chair, holding her forehead in her hands when Charlotte walked in carrying William in front of her and handed him to her. Lizzie gladly excepted her baby with open arms, he smelt so soothing, it almost made the horror of the last ten minutes go away. Charlotte was still standing there watching the tender exchange between mother & son with a forlorn look on her face; Lizzie sensed there was something on her mind and was about to press her for information when her phone buzzed, it was their receptionist that had kindly placed a fresh coffee with warm milk on her desk.

Lizzie motioned to Charlotte that she would be one minute then she would let Charlie that would let her download her brain "Lizzie, I've got a call for you . . ."

"Anna can you tell them I'll call them bac. . ."

"It's a Mr Darcy, Lizzie, are you sure?"

Elizabeth looked down at William, as he sat on her lap reaching for everything that was within his grasp and smiled, "Yes, please Anna put him through." Charlotte would just have to wait.

Four rings "Hello Elizabeth Bennett speaking."

"Hello Miss Bennett, its Mr Darcy from . . ." As Mr Darcy's voice came across the speaker, Lizzie audibly inhaled. Just hearing his voice gave her such a vivid mental picture of him; he was probably sitting behind a large oak varnished desk in his modern but stylish office in the centre of London. His hair would be swept to one side, falling loose at the front, allowing it to dance over his defined eyebrows and his Armani suit jacket would be hung up on the coat stand that was beside the door and he would be wearing a white suit with a blue tie, to compliment his eyes and show off his toned athletic physique.

Elizabeth was right about everything but the colour of his tie, today it was purple, to compliment her shirt.

"I know where you're calling from . . ." Lizzie tried to laugh; sometimes her humour didn't translate well over the phone, "How are you? Did you get home okay?"

"I am very well Miss Bennett, how are you? I got home very well indeed thank you, I slept most of the way back; it was an exhausting night."

"You're right about that, it's not every day I have to evade the world's media but the good news is we're not on the news." Her tone was light, she was trying to make him smile; she didn't realise she didn't need to try he always smiled when he thought of her.

"They'll get us eventually."

"_Us_? Mr Darcy?" Was he implying they were an us? They'd have to be together a lot to be an us.

"Figuratively speaking, the universal . . . us." Darcy couldn't believe he had let that slip; privately he hoped to get caught with her every day for the rest of their lives, he wouldn't even mind if newspapers got pictures of their wedding because at least he would be marrying her but he didn't want to scare her off too soon so he tried to move on, "How is William?"

"William is good thank you, he's actually sitting on my lap at the moment; I'm surprised you can't hear him." William at this was point was banging wildly on her key pad, she was trying to restrain him but this only made him more determined to hit the keys, different windows kept popping open on her screen as she banged in commands.

"Ha! I can hear him. Was he awake when you got in last night?"

"No, I think he was worn out by you . . ."

Darcy laughed, which caused a smile to spread across her face and she pulled William tighter, gently kissing him on the head.

Darcy was desperate to ask her who the Mercedes belonged to that had been at her house but he daren't ask. "When I got home last night my uncle had come over to see my aunt, I don't know whether you noticed his car in the driveway but he'd been over playing with William as well."

'Her uncle,' Darcy breathed a sigh of relief; it was only her uncle, not a boyfriend or William's father.

"Anyway, how can I help Mr Darcy?"

"Well I expect you're busy but I was hoping that you and William would join me for dinner tomorrow night."

" No I'm fre . . . oh no, sorry I'm busy tomorrow night."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you free later in the week; William and I are free then?"

"No unfortunately, I fly to Japan the day after tomorrow for three weeks; it will just have to wait till I get back."

"Hmm . . ." Lizzie hoped the disappointment in her voice wasn't too obvious, "When do you get back?"

"The 2nd June anyway, I think I have kept you long enough I'm sure you're very busy, thank you for your time. Goodbye Miss Bennett, pass a kiss from me to William."Elizabeth murmured her goodbye but the other line went dead, it was now utterly official today was a bad day.

Elizabeth turned William around to face her and he stood with her legs on her rights as she held his hands, "Please don't hate me when you get old enough to understand what I've done. I only did it because I love you." William smiled and garbled something that sounded like 'Sausage rabbits' but he stumbled forward and put his arms around her neck, Elizabeth held her head against her shoulder allowing her to stroke his soft hair and his head; he didn't know what she'd just said but for now she just hoped he'd forgive her.

Since their talk last night Elizabeth's thoughts had been consumed by images and sound bites of Mr Darcy; everything he'd ever said and done was documented in her mind and she couldn't stop reliving it.

Before yesterday she probably could have gone on deluding herself that she didn't need to tell him he had a son but after seeing them together it was like her axis had shifted, it was now her duty to William that she tell Mr Darcy the truth.

Elizabeth had always found solace in believing that Mr Darcy wouldn't have wanted children; it would be a scandalous burden for him and like the other father's she had known from the upper classes who replaced genuine affection with materials possessions and shipped their children off to boarding school so they'd only have to see them at major holidays; she couldn't believe that anymore. Darcy had already missed so much of William's young life; his birth, the first time he'd smiled, the first time he opened his eyes, the first time he crawled, the first time he walked, his first semi words, his firth tooth . . . she'd been there for all of those moments but he would never get any of those moments back; how many more would be continue to miss before she told him?

For what felt like the millionth time in the past week a tear began to trickle down her cheek, a big sob stuck in the back of her throat as she held their baby to her chest; how could he ever forgive me?

* * *

"Charles, I am so sorry about Elizabeth." Jane perched herself on her chair, staring into her coffee cup as she tried to excuse her sisters scandalous behaviour back at the office.

Charles just laughed, he gently placed a hand over hers and tilted her chin up with his finger, "Jane, no harm was done. Lizzie wasn't in the wrong; she was in her own office. I can't tell you the number of times I've walked in on my team doing the dirty when they think no one's there . . . don't tell anyone but I even saw Fitzwilliam in a compromising situation once. So Lizzie really wasn't doing anything wrong, I think I saw her pull out a pen lid from her . . ." Charles blushed, he didn't want to refer to Lizzie's ample breasts, it would hardly impress Jane.

"Mr Darcy?" Jane couldn't hide her shock, she was sure he had never done anything scandalous in his life; well not that he knew about . . . _William_.

"Okay if you tell anyone this I may have to revoke our secret sharing privileges but he's not as starchy as his demeanour suggests, I happen to know that two years ago he was seen taking a mysterious brunette woman back to his room at our AGM; it was the same meeting that Elizabeth helped organised, I'd be surprised if she didn't know about it, it was the talk of the conference on the last day. Darcy nye on had a fit when he found out that someone was going to expose the girls identity."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it." Jane hoped she knew exactly who the brunette woman was but she wasn't going to shop out her sister no matter how mad she was with her.

"Actually that story didn't turn out so funny in the end, although Darcy will never admit it I think he really liked that girl; damn near broke his heart I reckon." Charles' expression was slightly forlorn but he perked up when the waiter came over with their Panini's.

Jane had to know more "What do you mean broke his heart?"

"Oh yes, Darcy has a heart. He's a great friend, cares about his family a great deal, his sister and cousin in particular."

"No, I mean how did she break his heart? How do you know?"

"Oh, he spent months afterwards trying to find her, came quite close at one point but he just never found her; it's like she just disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Well how did he make sure the girl's identity wasn't exposed?"

"Forced to shut down the hotel and sue every last one of the staff for slander, turns out it was a perfect motivation because no one's spoken a word about it since. It pays to be Darcy rich."

"I can't believe it." Jane sat back in her chair, breaking her perfect posture; the weight of all the new information she was getting was a burden on her slim shoulders.

"Neither could I . . . . umm this sandwich is good would you like a bite?" Charles proffered his half chewed sandwich to Jane, who politely declined; suddenly she didn't feel hungry at all.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Thank you for all your reviews._

_I know this chapter is a bit of a filler but I want to start filling in some holes before we move on to the good stuff; coming up is Richard and Lizzie's date (boooo, I know but Darcy will be back)._

_If you guys haven't already check out the poll I've posted on my profile, I'm going to start working on a new story but can't decide which one to do . . . I could come up with ideas forever I think._

_Anyway keep reviewing as it makes me smile :)_

_Thanks again_

_Kx_


	13. Is the truth exposed?

_Disclaimer: I own zip!_

* * *

Jane pulled up outside the terracotta brick house; dimming her lights as she surveyed the sleeping house in front of her. Elizabeth's red Audi was parked haphazardly outside of her double garage; the tracks where the tyres had driven were still visible by the snarled up stones. 'Well at least I know she's home.' Nightfall had made the atmosphere chilly and where the full moon peeped out from behind the clouds it shone vibrantly across the courtyard, reflecting an eerie bright light on the windows and water in the fountain.

Jane had cut the day with Charles short to speed all the way to Elizabeth's; crying all the way to the house in frustration, she couldn't believe she had been so stupid and now she was going to have pay for it. Jane thought back to her day with Charles and all the new information she'd learned; she was desperate to share it with Lizzie.

_Earlier in the day. . ._

After her lunch with Charles, they had taken the afternoon off work and spent the remainder of the day shopping together in London; although neither of them had bought anything for themselves, Jane had done a fair amount of shopping for William and even bought a beautiful white dress for Lizzie, which she hoped she'd wear to the party Charles had invited them too in a few weeks. Ordinarily Lizzie hated parties because of the amount of shopping it involved to find the right outfit or at least that's the story she used but Jane devilishly reasoned that she wouldn't have an excuse if the dress and William were already taken care of.

The shopping trip had been a wonderful break from the relentless onslaught of work she'd been ploughing through, that is until Charles had seen a pack of pens that didn't have lids and offered to get them for Lizzie; unfortunately Jane hadn't seen the funny side of the joke and in a secret jealous rage she'd stormed out of the shop to get some fresh air.

Oblivious to the reason behind Jane's sudden mood swing Charles had made every attempt to try and make it better; to see her smile again but it irked her that Charles could still be thinking of Lizzie's cleavage; Lizzie had hit puberty a year before Jane, even though Jane was two years older and as such she had always been jealous of her sisters' curvaceous figure and ample bosom, men were always fascinated by Lizzie's breasts and now she was breast feeding William they were even bigger and Jane couldn't help but feel inadequate with her size 32B chest.

Jane had continued giving monosyllabic answers to all of his questions until they met one of the most beautiful blonde haired woman that Jane had ever laid eyes on and been shocked to learn that she was 'Georgiana Darcy' Mr Darcy's younger sister.

Georgiana was a statuesque beauty standing at about 5ft 10in, the light blue maxi dress she was wearing clung to her figure in all the right places and made her appear very ethereal. The ladies attire complimented her honey blonde hair as it fell below her shoulders in gorgeous curls and her piercingly blue eyes, had flecks of sapphire and lapis lazuli in them, which made them so enticing that Jane was almost sad that she'd kept them hidden behind a pair of Bvlgari sunglasses for the majority of their acquaintance.

Georgiana had joined them both for a quick coffee and to Jane's surprise had spent the majority of it making Charles and Jane laugh with private stories about her brother. Miss Darcy was so different to Mr Darcy in every way; they were the exact opposite in looks and demeanour, she was easy going and genial where as he was standoffish and noble but Jane was surprised to find that when Miss Darcy left she was ready to believe that her first impressions of Mr Darcy were completely wrong; he was obviously very caring, witty and intelligent which made him a perfect match for Lizzie.

For the duration of their meeting Charles treated Georgiana like she was a little sister, ruffling her perfect mien and teasing her incessantly about everything; Jane truly believed they were like brother and sister and for that reason she couldn't be jealous of their intimate friendship; well maybe only a little.

Georgiana did not commandeer all of the conversation with talk of her brother and she plied Jane for information about William, after Charles had volunteered details about her nephew. Jane had been hesitant to talk about William at first, afraid she might slip up and say something about how he looked like his father, Fitzwilliam but after a little coaxing she waxed lyrical about her nephew, entertaining them with all the recent details about him, 'Georgiana could share these kinds of stories too, if she knew she had a nephew,' Jane thought.

"Oh yes, he's a little rascal at times, he knows who he can wrap around his little finger. A few weeks ago my third youngest sister, Mary was over from America and because she hasn't seen William for about a year she spent all of her time playing with him. So anyway when Mary, Lizzie, our aunt Alison and I sat down for tea and homemade cake, we were all eating quietly when Lizzie gets up from the table and when she's out of earshot William turns to Mary with tears in his eyes and holds out his little pudgy hand, as if he were Oliver Twist and say's "Mar-e, bluh bluh bluh bluh . . . cake." Of course Mary didn't have a clue what to do, Lizzie had already told her not give him anything but we were all laughing so hard, she couldn't help but give in." Georgiana, Charles and Jane fell about laughing; at the time Jane had found William so cute, even she would have had a hard time saying no to him.

"He sounds very clever; does he live with your sister and her husband?" Georgiana spluttered through another giggle.

"Lizzie isn't married, they don't live with William's father but you're right he is so intelligent, when Lizzie is going to work is the worst, he often finds new and inventive ways of trying to keep her home. A few weeks ago she found him hiding under her bed covers, pretending to not be there so she'd have to stay and look for him – what he failed to realise is that he's not completely flat and was rather visible with his foot poking out from the covers."

"Awww he sounds adorable. How old is he?"

"He's 15 months old but he acts so much older."

Charles turned to Jane with a look of confusion on his face, "What's wrong Charles?" Jane interjected.

"I could have sworn Darcy said that William was 13 months old when he called this morning."

'Why would Lizzie tell Darcy William was 13 months old?' Jane would have to take that one up with her sister later.

"No he's definitely 15 months old. 15 months, 3 weeks and 2 days old to be precise. I don't know why Elizabeth would have told him that; scatter brain."

"Your nephew is the boy my brother was telling me about last night? Have you got a photo of him, Fitzwilliam spent so long telling me about him, I would love to see what he looks like." Jane had failed to miss the devious look that crept across Georgiana's face as she waited for the evidence.

"Of course I do, like every obsessive aunt" Jane fumbled in her bag until she found her compact blue leather purse and pulled out a photo of William that was taken about three months ago. In it William was looking into a mirror, with a look of pure confusion on his face, he couldn't figure out why there was someone inside the mirror. His dark brown hair was curled above his ears, his brown eyes shone intensely at the reflection in front of him and his chubby fingers rested on the mirror. Jane didn't realise until it was too late that it was a bad move to give Georgiana the photograph. Miss Darcy's eyebrows instantly shot up and she looked at Jane and back at the photo completely speechless; her eyebrows furrowed together and she removed her sunglasses, in utter disbelief as she stared with wide blue eyes at the photo. Georgiana gingerly trailed her fingers across the face of the boy looking back at her and it brought a tear to her eye.

"He's positively delightful; he looks so much like Elizabeth." Charles was completely oblivious to the expressions on both girls' faces. Jane felt sick, the bile was rising up her burning throat and the colour had drained out of her face as she stared at Georgiana, who was still gripping the photo in her hands tightly. Jane prayed that Georgiana hadn't noticed the similarities between William and her brother but with the look on her face and what she said next, Jane knew she was no longer the only keeper of Lizzie's deepest secret.

"_He resembles his father_." Georgiana spoke clearly and with narrowed eyes stared at Jane, passing a signal woman to woman that she knew the truth; Charles was oblivious to the true sentiments of the statement and blundered on regardless.

"Well, what do you say Jane does he?"

Jane's motor functions failed her, there were no words of comfort or contradiction that she could offer and so she slipped into a stupefied silence. 'Oh god, Lizzie is going to kill me.' Georgiana didn't stay with the group much longer, she made her excuses and left, shaking Jane's hand and promising that they would see each other again soon; Jane was now positive that they would.

Every fibre of Jane's body begged that she leave the cafe and get to Lizzie's before she could wreak anymore damage but she couldn't help herself she had to have some tangible information to give her about Mr Darcy and his sister.

"Georgiana is beautiful Charles but she looks nothing like Mr Darcy!"

"Darcy looks like their father and Georgie looks like their mother."

"Well she was delightful, how old is she? She mentioned studying at university, so what about 22?"

"She's turning 23 in a few weeks, in fact it's her birthday party I invited you and Lizzie too." _Oh crap_, Jane thought.

"Are her and Mr Darcy close?"

"Very, he loves Georgie more than anything; he's an extremely protective brother, he even wanted her to live with him while she's studying at Central St Martin's. They talk to each other regularly; I can safely say I would hate to see either of them if the other was suffering, woe betide the offender is all I say."

"Why didn't she, live with him I mean?"

"Well did you want to live with your parents when you were at university?"

"I guess not but Mr Darcy doesn't strike me as someone a lot of people say no to."

"Me included . . . Georgie may not look like Will but she certainly inherited his Paddington hard stare. Now I have one thing to request of you, can you please stop calling Will, Mr Darcy; it makes him sound like some heartthrob in an old romantic novel and makes me feel very inadequate."

Jane laughed, gently touching Charles's arm for comfort; at the same time they both looked at her slender fingers as they rested on his forearm and it a sweet blush spread across her nose and cheeks but as Jane tried to discreetly move her arm away, he stopped her and wound his fingers through hers; he escorted her hand-in-hand to her car, planting a delicate kiss on her cheek as she got into her car.

_Back to present . . ._

A cold chill ran through Jane's body, she'd tried to warm herself up by putting on the heater and seat warmer but she knew that it wasn't the twilight chill that coursed through her veins it was the knowledge that she would somehow have to tell her sister everything that had happened today; that she'd potentially ruined her life.

Since Elizabeth's talk with Jane in the park, they hadn't had the opportunity to discuss what Lizzie planned to do about telling Mr Darcy; Jane thought ironically that she didn't have much choice now.

Jane dropped her head back against her headrest and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to savour the calm before the storm, after several minutes of silence ensued she finally opened the car door, letting the cool night air wrap around her body; it felt oddly comforting considering how cold she had felt in the car. Jane let her eyes roam over the house one last time, stopping on Williams window just as a silent tear of desperation crawled down her cheek; _tomorrow William you might have a father._

Elizabeth lay in bed staring at the ceiling, after such an exhausting day she'd retired early, hoping to catch up on all the sleep she'd missed due to a certain someone's handsome face. Crawling on top of the covers in her flannel pyjamas, she closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh of relief, taking comfort from the smell of her son that still lingered in the air.

. . . Sleep eluded Lizzie; she heard every creak in the floorboards, every tick of the clock and she took in every detail of the ceiling above her, committing every line to memory as she stared at it over and over again. In frustration Elizabeth tossed over and over in her bed, rolling from her back to her side to her front praying for her mind to shut down and let her sleep but it didn't, Darcy plagued her every thought, she kept replaying their time together two years ago and yesterday and then there was the fact he'd asked her out, she hadn't been expecting that.

Today had been a terrible day and only picked up momentarily when Mr Darcy had called, his deep voice had been so soothing and his laugh was like chocolate to her soul; she'd needed it. When Darcy asked her out, at first she thought she'd misheard him and it was only his gentle cough that reminded her he was real; 'Yes' was about to roll over her tongue when she realised that she had already agreed to see Richard, damn him, she had thought. Richard was handsome and there was something very familiar about him that put her at ease, Lizzie didn't see it as a long term relationship, just dinner with a friend, so in a state of mortification over what had happened with Mr Bingley she found herself agreeing to a date before she could stop it. It had been such a long time since she'd had a good night out but not too good a night; she had a 15 month old reminder of what happened when you had too good a time.

Tired of tracing the ceiling Elizabeth closed her eyes and pictured Williams' face, unfortunately it morphed into Mr Darcy's; god the image of him was going to drive her insane.

Rolling onto her side Lizzie closed her eyes tight and pushed her hands under her face, _'Lizzie get a grip, he's hardly going to be thrilled when he finds out you've been keeping a son from him, get the romantic delusions out your head, you'll be lucky if he ever stops hating you'_ on that thought she shot up out of bed as someone rang her doorbell.

_

* * *

_

The day before. . .

The elevator opened out on Darcy's penthouse apartment, it was a modern living space decorated in black, white and a shimmery brown with all the latest technology and the best views of London. Darcy strode out of the elevator purposefully, pulling off his coat to give to his butler who walked with him across the living room, "Evening Mark, where's Richard?"

"In the kitchen, Mr Darcy."

"Very good, is everything ready for Japan?"

"Yes sir, we're all packed. How was your evening?"

A smile spread across Darcy's face as he thought back to his time with Elizabeth and William; her sent still lingered on him and it sent him into a premature comforting sleep the whole ride home.

"It was one of the best I've had in a long time, how is Maria?"

"Good, still suffering from bad headaches but the hospital has got her under observation."

Darcy stopped abruptly and turned to his butler, resting both of his hands on the tops of the man's arms, looking into his eyes, "Mark, why are you here, you should be with your wife."

"It's alright sir, keeps my mind off everything."

"Mark, it is no longer necessary for you to accompany me to Japan. I will go alone."

"But . . ." Darcy silenced him with one hand.

"Thank you Mr Darcy."

Mark thanked him, as Mr Darcy walked towards his bedroom, picking up one of the house phones on, he reasoned that it was about time he called Georgiana and update her with everything that was going on. On entering the bedroom Darcy had nearly finished dialling Georgiana's number when Richard practically skipped into the room with a large grin on his face.

"Evening cousin, where have you been all evening? I was hoping you might take me out on the town."

"Just because you happen to grace us with your presence doesn't mean I am going to drop all my plans, you used to live in London it's hardly like you're a tourist in a foreign land besides when you called earlier you said you had a date."

"Had being the operative word, she left me."

"Already, normally it takes a few days before they see the real you."

"I take offence cousin, we can't all be as respectable as you some of us prefer to have a little fun before we die. Shall I tell you what happened, I think you'll find it hilarious."

"You want to tell me what happened and I have no objection to hearing it so spit it out."

"She is so beautiful, she has this soft curly brown hair that you could just run your fingers through all day and these deep brown eyes that sparkle when she smiles and these amazing . . ." Richard signalled breasts with his hands and his cousin gave him a disapproving look "Relax Will even you might get your knickers out of a twist for this one; just your type as well incredibly witty." Darcy snorted, he didn't think he would ever see beauty in anyone Richard liked but he let him continue nonetheless "Anyway after our lunch I went to the coffee shop across the road from your place and ran into her again, with a bit of persuasion she agreed to go out with me only to leave as I got the coffees; she didn't even say goodbye."

"Wow, a record, where is she I must congratulate her for seeing sense."

"I have her number Will, what do you think I should do? Should I call her, she must have had a good reason for ditching me. What if something was wrong with her son?"

Darcy nearly chocked, Richard hadn't volunteered that she had a son before, "Her son? God Richard not another married one, did the last time you got your arse kicked not teach you anything?"

"I didn't get my ass kicked and I don't think she's married, at least she didn't seem married; she didn't have a ring."

"That's just circumstantial she could have been just been to the gym."

"I met her at your office, do people often go to the gym when their supposed to be working for you. Be serious cousin I value your opinion and I could be in serious danger of really falling for this woman."Richard pouted and relaxed onto Darcy's bed, causing his to scowl at his cousin until he moved to a chair.

"Richard you can't seriously entertain the idea of having another man's left over's." Richard was with another woman everything other week, Darcy didn't seriously believe he'd just happened to stumble across his dream girl in Darcy's building but then stranger things had happened, he was in the middle of a particularly confusing situation at the moment. All the same Darcy was not pleased, Richard easily fell in and out of love but he had never been naive and he didn't want his cousin to be taken for a ride by a strumpet.

"Will why is everything so black and white with you?" Richard took to his feet and paced the floor in impatience, he didn't know what he'd been expecting Darcy to say but it wasn't this.

"Because I am not naive . . ."

Richard threw his hands up in frustration and growled at Darcy "God, I can't wait to see the woman that breaks your heart," and then he promptly turned on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door to Darcy's bedroom in a fit of pent up anger.

Darcy didn't feel any remorse until he thought about Elizabeth and William. William was Elizabeth's child by another man, could he be as kind to himself as he had been to Richard; he already knew the answer to that.

Darcy emerged from the shower half an hour later, the rivulets of water glistening off his chest and working their way down to the soft white towel that was wrapped around his waist; he had taken a shower to take his mind off Elizabeth but instead all he'd thought about was her joining him in the shower, her naked body pressed up against is as he massaged her shoulders.

Slipping on some long grey cotton pyjama bottoms he picked up the phone and called Georgiana, it took her several rings to answer and when she did it bought a big smile to Darcy's face.

"William, you haven't forgotten how to use a phone."

"I'm sorry Georgie, forgive me, it's been a . . . hectic few days."

"You're forgiven so long as you tell me it's something other than work that's been keeping you occupied."

"For once yes . . ." Georgiana didn't say anything which was a first for her.

"Be serious brother, I don't like being teased."

"Do you remember that girl at the AGM two years ago, Emily?"

"How could I forget, you didn't stop talking and moping about her for months." Darcy winced, he didn't like to be reminded of that dark time "Oh my god Will, did you find her? What's she like?"

"Her names not Emily, it's Elizabeth and she lives just outside of Windsor with her a son called William."

"Okay, I'm confused; who are we talking about Emily or Elizabeth?"

Darcy chuckled, he wasn't surprised Georgiana didn't understand "Emily is Elizabeth; she was using a pseudonym the last time we met."

"OKayyyyyy and why would she do that?"

"Something to do with her family, her father was Anthony Bennett, do you remember dad's publisher."

"No."

"Oh well, it's a pretty moral story really, she wanted to get work on her own merit rather than using her family name when she was working in London so she went under the name Emily Benedict. There was no reason why she would of told me her name was any different."

"Wait Will, did you say Bennett? As in one of Catherine de Bourgs cohorts? The one that tried to get with . . ."

"Yes the one and only."

"Does Elizabeth know?"

"No and I don't plan on telling her anytime soon; her mother's an imbecile I can see why Elizabeth would want to have no connection with the insufferable woman."

"Me too! So a son, does that mean she's married or divorced?"

"Neither, she's single; it beggars belief Georgie, William doesn't see his father and I just can't understand why, he's amazing, so handsome and intelligent, he's just . . ." Darcy sat in stupefied silence, thinking about William and how endearing he was; it was difficult for him to articulate how much of a hold the toddler had on him in such a short time.

"You met him?"

"I spent the afternoon with him, he's incredible, and he looks so much like her. We spent the whole afternoon playing at her house and it was just so comfortable, natural even. You should see him, he's just figuring out how to make facial expression and every time he laughs one of his eyebrows shoots up."

"Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, giving consequence to a child! Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Georgiana laughed, obviously mocking him but she had never heard him speak fondly of any child. Darcy normally avoided children like the plague, he never took the time to play with his friends children and he had probably only held about five babies in his entire life and one of those was Georgiana. "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Will, you have spent the last two years pining over a woman that I was convinced didn't exist and now you know she's real why haven't you asked her out already?"

"Georgie, be serious she has a son, that changes thing the fantasy. Can you imagine how the media will react? No I couldn't do that to her or myself, it wouldn't be worth it."

"Sod the media! Never say that again Fitzwilliam Henry Darcy it is always worth it, do you want to be miserable for the rest of your life? Wouldn't it be worth all the stress to maybe have a shot at a happy life with the woman you love? Besides you're obviously besotted with her son; nothing is stopping you apart from you. Seriously Will for someone so business savvy when it comes to women you are a clueless."

"Georgiana, I'm not sure I like you admonishing me."

"Get used to it Will, someone has to stand up to you."

"Don't I know it, look listen Georgie I have to go, Richard has just stormed into my room and I'm preparing for him throw a tantrum so I'll call you from Japan. Bye, love you." Darcy put the phone down to Georgiana and looked at Richard who was glaring at him with his arms folded across his chest and a deep scowl on his face.

"Richard, are you going to say something or just stand there."

"You're a hypocritical asshole." Richard didn't stop to say anything else; he slammed the door behind him and left Darcy to stare after him in confusion; had Richard just overheard his conversation?

Pushing a button at the side of his bed he allowed the room to be shrouded with darkness as he lay on his back and allowed himself time to recap on the events of today. He couldn't believe how much his thoughts were filled with images of William; there was something so intoxicating about him and Darcy couldn't figure out why he cared so much so quickly about a little boy he had never met before; was it because she was Lizzie's son? Bloody hell, he thought, Elizabeth, my Elizabeth has a son, the most magnificent little boy I have ever met but could I ever really be with a woman who has a son by another man; a little voice inside him betrayed his true emotions _'yes, you love her.'_ With that realisation a smile crept across his face and he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep, full of dreams of Elizabeth being woken up by William rushing into their room, as she lay next to Darcy at their home, Pemberley.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

****  
_Thank you to everyone for your reviews, I really enjoy them so keep them coming, they make the working day just that little bit better._

_Sorry it has taken me a few day's to finish this chapter, I kept writing it when I was really tired so in the end I scrapped it and started again._

_Coming up is Janes conversation with Lizzie and how Georgiana deals with the news about William._

_I hope you like it, keep reviewing :)_

_Kx_


	14. Is he    ?

_Disclaimer: I own diddly squat._

* * *

After leaving Jane and Charles, Georgiana stumbled back to her apartment in a stupefied haze. The whole afternoon wasn't making sense to her, how could Fitzwilliam have a son and not know about him.

As a fine art student, Georgiana's apartment was littered with canvasses, paints, brushes, newspaper and art books; Fitzwilliam was the opposite of his sister, he liked everything in its place whereas she worked by the philosophy 'Messy desk = ordered mind.' From a young age the weight of the world had been on Fitzwilliam Darcy's shoulders and the pressure hadn't eased off since both of their parents had died, he kept everything in order so that he had some semblance of control opposed to Georgiana who had grown up carefree with a brother and cousin that loved her and a love of chaotic mess - today chaos was overrated.

As she struggled through the canvases that were strewn across the floor of her hallway and lounge she fell into the kitchen, clinging to the counter trying to regain her balance. A nauseous feeling was gurgling in the pit of her stomach; she was suddenly gasping for water, so after filling a glass she tried to let the cool water calm her but it did nothing but ignite the rising anger inside of her.

Her mind was a mess, she paced the apartment, which was a very big Fitzwilliam trait and warred with herself about whether she should tell her brother about William and Elizabeth.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as Georgiana wore a metaphorical hole in the floor with her relentless pacing and bit all of her nails off in agitation, she hadn't been thinking about whether she should tell her brother about William instead she had been thinking of the little boy whose life she had so far missed; it broke her heart. In her state of stupefaction Georgiana didn't notice the persistent blinking of the red light on her answering machine; she wasn't sure she was ready to face the outside world but she wanted to know what was on that message, could it be from Elizabeth? Eventually her curiosity killed her and she tentatively pressed the little red button; never push the little red button.

'_Hi Georgie, it's me your big brother, bet you didn't expect two calls in as many hours huh, who's the best brother in the world. I just wanted to tell you that you were right, I called Elizabeth this afternoon and when I'm back from Japan we are going to meet up; you might just see me happy yet porgie. Anyway love you."_

That was it grabbing her keys, Georgiana stormed out of her apartment "What a witch!" she muttered as she powered through Oxford Street, not giving a backwards glance as she shouldered through people as they walked past her. "Insufferable, ignorant woman . . . keeping a son from him, what a barbaric, venomous, evil toad." Her blue maxi dress, nearly tripped her up on several occasions but she powered on regardless, she was on a mission, "Elizabeth Bennett, you will pay."

Georgiana practically screamed in frustration as she marched into dArta Software headquarters, on her mission walk to her brothers building several people had stopped to watch the raving mad woman as she passed them but she didn't even notice her mind was reeling from everything she had learnt today.

'_like any proud aunt'_ Jane had said, Georgiana was livid that she had missed out on the opportunity to be a proud aunt, she could have been the one clucking about how amazing William was but instead he had been cruelly kept from his family, "What kind of a woman is this Elizabeth."

Georgiana stalked into the marbled reception of her brothers building and stormed past the security guards, who didn't realise she was there until they were frantically running to catch up with her; after the attempt on Mr Darcy's life a few years ago all the security guards were on high alert in case it was attempted again, it just so happened that Georgiana turning up interrupted 'Come Dine with Me.'

After a jostling struggle it happened to be an unlucky security guard called Michael that darted in Georgiana's way; she was far too annoyed to take the elevator, the walk from Regent Street hadn't calmed her down so she had planned on climbing the stairs in an attempt to take the edge off the raw emotions that were coursing through her veins.

Michael held out his hand in front of him, expecting her to crash into it but instead she deftly moved round him. Automatically he grabbed onto her upper arm and spun her back round; with indignation she slapped his hand away, causing a look of incredulity to spread across his face.

"Never touch me again, now get out of my way." Michael had shoved his body in between her and the stairs, blocking her ascent and when Georgiana realised she growled at him, glaring at him with such vehemence that it made him take one step back from her.

"Miss, I can't let you in without a pass." Michael folded his arms across his chest in defiance and tried to remain professional but his ire was growing, he couldn't believe a goddess like this could be such a banshee.

"Listen to me . . ." she yanked at the name badge on his jacket, pulling him to her "Michael, I am Georgiana Darcy, my brother is Fitzwilliam Darcy, I DO NOT need a pass to enter this building; now stand aside or I will make sure that the only person you will be trying to keep out of anywhere will be the bailiffs from your house." Georgiana spoke through gritted teeth and when she finished she stepped around the brave but stupid security guard and strode to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Michael stood rooted in place, gawping at the stunning blonde woman as she ascended the stairs; she certainly inherited the Darcy temper.

Georgiana's hair was a tangled mess when she stepped onto her brother's floor, panting to catch her breath; she had never understood why her proud brother never bought one of the magnificent glass sky scrapers in Canary Wharf but right now she found herself distinctly grateful that he hadn't; there were only so many stairs she could storm up without losing her puff.

The twinkle of the London lights at night filtered through the windows, it was such a peaceful night – shame it was the calm before the storm. Georgiana suddenly felt a hint of vertigo and grasped onto one of the door handles to keep herself upright _'What am I going to say to him'_ she thought _'the truth' _her conscience answered and with that she regained her equilibrium and proceeded to storm towards her brother's office with renewed vigour.

Georgiana knew after just looking at a photo of William that he was Darcy's son, so how could her own brother have missed it. He was often oblivious to what was going on around him but she truly believed he was more astute than to miss the family resemblance; it was true she hadn't met Elizabeth so couldn't compare William to his mother but those eyes, the nose, the set of his jaw line, they were all so obviously Darcy's it was hard to believe he could be so stupid as to miss them.

Georgiana practically ran into Mrs Reynolds, who was trying to envelop her in a hug but the young woman simply lifted her hand to silence the secretary and walked into her brother's office without invitation.

Georgiana had riled herself up to such a state that it felt like she hit a brick wall at 100mph when she saw the desperate man behind her brothers desk; it was almost too painful to look at the agony etched on his handsome face.

"Okay Charles, which hospital Charles, CHARLES which goddamn hospital will they be at. Right I'll meet you there." Georgiana stood by the door, watching her brother frantically scribble something onto a pad and call for his driver; not once glancing up to see that she was in the room. Darcy sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands through his hair and breathed out a deep laboured sigh; the moment felt too intimate for her to pretend she wasn't there so she made her presence known.

"Will, what's wrong?" Darcy visibly jumped at the sight of her but he promptly settled again and held his hand out to her; Georgiana acquiesced and moved over to him, taking his hand into hers, studying his red rimmed eyes.

"Will you come to the hospital with me, Georgie?"

"William, what's wrong? Was that Charles Bingley? William talk to me, what's happened?" Georgiana bent down next to her big brother, squeezing his hand; her big blue eyes filled with concern as the silence continued.

"Do you remember the little boy I was telling you about?" Darcy finally spoke, his words coming out slow and clear.

'_Yes, that's why I'm here . . .'_ Georgie thought but nodded her head to encourage him on_._

"Well that was Charles, he just phoned to tell me William has been rushed to hospital, he stopped breathing."

"WHAT! Will, get up, GET UP," Georgiana stood up rapidly, forcefully yanking his arm, attempting to make him stand up, "We have to be there, YOU have to be there."

Darcy continued to stare at his sister confused, Georgiana flitted about the room picking up his mobile, his coat and then returned to him, dumping the items in his arms as she pushed him out the door.

Mrs Reynolds stood up from behind her desk; her eyes bulging at the bewildering site of her boss being tugged to the elevator by his younger sister. Georgiana shouted to the elderly woman without even turning round, "We're going to the hospital, don't wait up!" Mrs Reynolds didn't have time to ask questions, the two siblings had stepped into the elevator and were gone; now she just going to be worried all night, who was in the hospital?

Inside the elevator Georgiana danced from one foot to the other, leaving Darcy to eye her suspiciously, she tried to avoid making eye contact with him, it wasn't the right time to tell him about Williams true parentage and she didn't want to slip up so before he could say anything the elevator doors pinged open onto the reception floor and she rushed him outside, ignoring the staring security guards that she had accosted earlier and bungled him into the waiting Bentley and promptly jumped in next to him, instructing the driver to "Fly like a bat out of hell to the hospital." _He did._

* * *

Darcy couldn't get his thoughts straight, the legal documents in front of him were starting to make his eyes hurt, he hadn't been disturbed in hours so he jumped when his phone started to vibrate violently on his desk; looking to the phone, he glanced behind him suddenly realising that it was dark out, the street lamps were shining brightly in the intensity of the night sky and the stars were twinkling in bright contrast to the ebony night, it brought him back to thinking about the sparkle in Elizabeth's beautiful brown eyes.

"Will . . ." It was Charles, he sounded breathless.

"Charles, whatever is the matter? You've not out drinking again have you because I'm not sending the car again, the last time it didn't come back . . ."

Charles cut him off, "Shut up Will, Jane just called . . ."

"Jane who? Jane Bennett? . . ."

"Darcy will you just SHUT UP! Jane just called she wanted me to tell you that William, Elizabeth's son has been rushed to hospital, he's not breathing." Darcy felt like the wind had been knocked out of his sails, William, my Elizabeth, why, is he okay? So many thoughts rushed between his ears but it had to be serious because Charles never raised his voice to Darcy.

"Well w . . .w. . where where are you?" Darcy fumbled over his words 'come on man this is no time to garble, speak.'

"I'm . . .shit . . ow, sorry just bumped my head!" In the background Darcy heard Charles's car purr to life, he guessed he was en-route to the hospital. "I'm just going to meet them at the hospital."

"Where is Elizabeth?" Darcy couldn't hide the concern from his voice; he couldn't face the idea that she was going through this alone, he had to be there.

"Jane and Elizabeth are with William in the ambulance."

"Okay Charles, which hospital are they at?"

"Hmm, no the traffic isn't too bad on the M25."

"CHARLES which goddamn hospital will they be at."

"Oh sorry, Alex West."

"Right I'll meet you there." Darcy was frustrated as the signal on the other end of the line kept going, he grappled for a pen and took down the hospital name, he recognised it, it would take at least half an hour to get to 'Alex West Hospital.' Having given up with Charles, Darcy slammed the phone down. Why did everything feel like it was slotting into place one minute and then falling apart spectacularly the next?

Phoning for his car, he rubbed his eyes, praying as a non religious man that William would be okay; it was at that point he heard Georgiana. Darcy felt so relieved to see her, she was like a security blanket, an angel and right now he needed someone to tell him everything was going to be okay.

Georgiana had been his one constant when he lost Elizabeth the first time and he was so glad that Georgie supported him now that Lizzie was back in his life; maybe after all this was over they could be the good friends I always hoped they'd be.

As Darcy relayed the situation to his sister it became real as he heard him say '. . . he stopped breathing,' it made him feel powerless, he had all this money but what did it matter when everything was so fragile. The words felt strange coming out of his mouth, they left a bitter taste on the tip of his tongue.

Darcy didn't know what he expected from his sister but her reaction shocked him, he wasn't expecting her to demand they go to the hospital 'YOU have to be there.' Georgiana had always been so protective of him, when she was younger all of his girlfriends had to be vetted by her, so he was secretly relieved that she had embraced the idea of him and Elizabeth.

After bumbling outside in a daze, Georgiana had shoved him into a car and almost immediately the streetlights were blurring past them as the car raced towards the hospital. Darcy glanced across at Georgiana who was staring out the window, twiddling her thumbs; Darcy hated to see people fidget, it annoyed him immensely so he gently placed his hand atop hers for peace and comfort. "Georgiana, why did you come to the office?" A small smile spread across her face as she looked down at her brother's warm hand on hers.

"How long will it take to get the hospital?" Georgiana didn't look at him, just kept staring outside and she saw noted how his eyebrow shot up when she didn't answer the question.

"Georgie, what aren't you telling me?" Darcy couldn't hide his curiosity, it was on very rare occasions that Georgiana visited him at work, he knew she had always hated his corporate world and she had looked like a wild woman when he was standing in his office; her hair stuck out at all angles and a sheen of sweat had coated her forehead, it was definitely not the typical look of a normally perfectly coiffed woman.

"Will, I . . . I was annoyed . . ."

"Why?" Gently Will placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to him, a look of concern on his face.

"You're leaving for Japan and you didn't even tell me until yesterday; you always do this Will, I'm your sister you can't just leave me like that . . ." A look of disbelief spread across his face". . . what I've been stewing on it for a few hours."

"That was what the wild look was about? Georgie you looked positively rabid."

Georgiana gently nodded and took both of her brother's hands in hers "Will, William is going to be okay" She could read him like a book; he was trying to deflect the attention from the important matters.

Darcy swallowed and looked out the window, turning his entire body away from her. He had been trying so hard not to think about where they were headed, it was easier for him to think about his sister than think about little William lying in hospital and his Elizabeth alone; wait what is William's father shows up? Why would it matter we aren't dating?

An ominous silence settled in the speeding car, both Georgiana and Darcy were left to their own thoughts as the car sped out of London and into the countryside; Charles was right the motorway was quiet and within 40 minutes the sleek black car was pulling up outside of the hospital doors.

Before the car even came to a complete stop Georgiana was thrusting the door open but Darcy stayed rooted in place, staring at his driver in the mirror, could he do this? What would she think when she saw him? Did he really want to face what was happening to little Will?

Suddenly his door opened and he was being pulled out of the car by sister, scrabbling with the door to keep himself upright as she bunched the scruff of his jumper in her tight fists. "Come on Will, I think I see Charlie."

With a sharp look Georgiana let go and Darcy righted his clothing, telling the driver to wait in one of the parking bays until they came out, it could be a long night. With that brother and sister rushed to the A&E doors but just as they got there he suddenly stopped staring at the automatic doors which were opening and closing, he whispered "Georgie, do you think William's father will be here? What if . . .?"

Placing her hands on either side of his face she placed her forehead against his, looking into his eyes and whispered "No what if's, we don't need that negativity, there's a little boy in there Fitzwilliam Darcy that fell in love with you yesterday now let's go . . ." She knew exactly what to say to reassure him but he never heard her say _"his father is here now."_

Together they entered A&E, hand-in-hand, united against what was to come . . .

* * *

_Back to Jane at Lizzie's house . . ._

"Only 20:15" Lizzie groaned, as she looked at the clock to the side of her bed, is that all. "Who dares to disturb my slumber?" Lizzie laughed, as she flipped the covers off her body and rolled out of bed, moving to the window to look down at who was coming to her house so late, it was Jane, that was a relief, could you imagine if it was Mr Darcy. Tapping the window gently to get Jane's attention she smiled and waved down at her, motioning that she would be out in just a second; it was odd for Jane to come round so late, maybe she wants to tell me about Charles, Lizzie thought.

Grabbing her dressing gown, Lizzie padded out of her room and quickly glanced at the mirror in the hall way; a smile spread across her lips, well at least it's not unlike how Darcy's seen me before, her brown hair was in scraggy curls falling about her shoulders and her pyjama bottoms were baggy and worn, well he'd seen her sans clothes – why did she keep thinking about herself and Mr Darcy naked, hmmm?

The house was silent and on autopilot Lizzie went into William's room to check on him, aww he is so beautiful she thought. Staring down at him with loving eyes, William lay on his back sleeping in the crib, his arms behind him and his legs spread out like a star fish; Lizzie leaned on the edge of the crib and watched and waited to see his chubby little tummy rise and fall, it gave her comfort to know he was okay. Unable to resist the urge to feel close to him, Lizzie touched his face moving a curl out of his eyes, 'hmm, that's strange, he feels a bit cold' gently she laid the back of her hand to his forehead, it was still cold.

"William, time to wake up baby." Lizzie spoke softly at first, tapping his shoulder and tickling his exposed tummy, normally this would wake up her little monster but in the darkness there was no sign of movement.

Starting to panic Lizzie, lifted him up, if all else failed this normally woke him up but nothing happened, little William didn't stir, his long soft eyelashes lay shut across his eyes and his head lolled back gently.

"William . . ." Lizzie tapped his face, her voice cracked with hysterics, "William!" she gently tried to shake him but his body was cold, she lay her head across his little mouth but there was no sign of breathing; her mind went blank, screaming she ran downstairs remembering Jane was there and threw the door open to her sister, who was banging on the door after she'd heard her sister scream.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Tears were in Lizzie's eyes as she cradled William in her arms, Jane jumped in the door and automatically took them into the lounge area, taking William from her arms and laying him on her arm.

"He's not breathing . . . make him breath . . .he's cold Jane." The words came out in rough gasps as Lizzie looked to William who was lying on Jane's arm.

"Lizzie, call an ambulance NOW . . . I'm going to start compressions." Lizzie didn't need to be asked twice and bolted to find a phone as Jane started children's compressions on the little boy, checking his mouth, she noticed a small object in his mouth and after patting his back a few times she successfully managed to remove the blockage and started trying to get him breathing again.

Lizzie came back into the room, her face white, caked in sweat and tears in her eyes "They are on their way . . . Jane is he. . ." Biting her fingernails, she crawled down beside her sister, taking William from her arms and started to take over the compressions and breathing.

Jane watched with a lump in her throat, as the broken woman that had once been her sister, sat with the limp child in her arms as she tried to get him to start breathing again.

"William!" Lizzie shouted and her hand shot up to Williams face as the little boy finally started gasping for air, slowly he opened his eyes and the two sisters burst into frantic sobs and encouraged the little one to keep breathing.

Choking, William started to cry, howling in shock and pain and in response Lizzie tenderly bought him into her chest, careful not squeeze him "Jane, can you get a blanket? Lizzie didn't take her eyes off Williams face, her eyes were stained with tears and it seemed the past few minutes had aged her at least 20 years.

Jane scrabbled to the airing cupboard and pulled out a blanket, she felt so relieved William was breathing again, she had never seen Lizzie in such a state it was petrifying. Running back downstairs Jane handed the blanket to Lizzie who wrapped it around William, as they waited. Neither sister said anything to one another; they were both still staring at William, who was still crying in his mother's arms, as she lovingly smoothed the back of his hair and neck.

After what felt like forever, they could head the distant sound of an ambulance as it sped to the house and Jane greeted the two male paramedics that ran to the front door.

"Miss, I'm Steve this is Andrew, we're here because we had a report of a little boy not breathing."

"Yes, yes, come in he's through here." Jane led them into the lounge.

"Are you his mother?" The paramedic spoke to Lizzie who was still cradling William to her chest as he screamed and kept his arms around her neck, Lizzie nodded.

"Can we take a look at William for a minute?" The taller of the two men, gently placed a hand on Lizzie's shoulder as he took William from her arms and the other one stood in the doorway with Jane finding out what had happened.

"My sister, came downstairs with William in her arms, she said he wasn't breathing so we came in here and she went to phone you and I was checking his breathing, when I noticed this . . ." Jane pulled the little object that had been stuck in Williams mouth out of her pocket and gave it to the paramedic, it was a pen lid, "I patted him on the back to try and loosen the object and eventually it came to the front of his mouth so I removed it and started children's compressions and then my sister took over . . . as you can see he started breathing . . ." turning to the paramedic with an intent gaze she said "is he going to be okay?"

The paramedic placed one hand on her shoulder and smiled "We're going to take him to the hospital but I think you just saved your nephews life." With that he moved away and both paramedics started talking to Lizzie, Jane was in a world of her own, they had nearly lost William.

After a few more minutes the paramedics managed to reassure the sisters that if William was screaming that was a good sign but they wanted to take him to hospital just in case, so William and Elizabeth got into the ambulance and Jane followed them in her BMW.

Elizabeth sat in the bright clinical white ambulance, holding William to her and gently she pressed tender kisses to his forehead "Mommy loves you William, did you hear that William, I love you." Her whole body was still shaking as they drove to the hospital, it felt like an eternity had passed but Lizzie glanced at the clock and it was only "20:53."

It was a 15 minute journey to the hospital and William spent the majority of it crying in his mother's arms and Lizzie found herself thanking god as he continued to cry on and on and on because it meant he was still alive, it was the sweetest sound to her in the world right now.

As they arrived at the hospital Elizabeth and William were rushed through A&E and Jane followed suit moments later after calling Charles; it didn't take her long to find her party, they were in a nice side room with a nurse who was de-robbing the little boy, so he lay topless on the bed, Elizabeth holding his hand and stroking his forehead.

The minutes ticked by as they waited for a doctor and Jane paced the floor as Elizabeth sat by William, neither sister had said a word in about half an hour when Jane's phone broke the silence. Lizzie promptly shot her sister a devilish look and Jane slinked out into the hallway.

"Charles, where are you?"

"Behind you . . ." Jane felt a pair of arms cross around her and she gently relaxed into them and turned to face him.

"Is William okay?" Charles was dressed in jeans and a jumper, his coat wasn't buttoned and his hair was a mess, it normally would have made Jane smile but the deep look of concern on his face broke her resolve and right there in the middle of a crowded hospital she started crying, big waving sobs of tears; she couldn't believe everything that had happened today.

"Shhh . . ." Charles pulled her into his shoulder and smoothed the back of her hair, running his fingers through her soft golden locks to comfort her.

After a few minutes Jane moved away from him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, looking at the mascara that came off, a small smile crept across her mouth as she looked at this kind, caring man in front of her. No words could express her gratitude to him but she felt she had to say something "Char . . ." Jane got cut off by a more dominant and manly voice.

"Charles!" Both Jane and Charles turned around, scanning the hospital until they saw Mr Darcy and Georgiana walk into A&E, a look of pure panic on both of their faces. . .

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_I just would like to clear something up the spell check on the PC I use is very sensitive (changes everything without my permission) and so makes a lot of changes I don't ask it to for instance there, their and they're therefore apologies if you think I'm messing up my hononyms but it's the spell check I need to desensitise it._

_Anyway thank you for you so much for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter and would really appreciate your comments and views._

_Would like your input on what you'd like to see on the next chapter so get reviewing and tell me :)_

_I'll try write another one as soon as possible, hope your all okay!_

_Kx_


	15. It hasn't stayed hidden forever

Disclaimer: I own zip

* * *

Elizabeth watched on helpless as the paramedic's carried William from the ambulance into the hospital, she followed them into a private care room where they lay William on the small bed and pulled up the side bars to keep him secure. On the way to the room Lizzie noticed the people staring at her as she walked past, a look of pity registering on their faces as they noticed her tear stained face and shabby clothing; how dare they pity me, Lizzie thought, that makes this whole situation even worse, he is going to be fine. At the thought of the way William had looked in his bed when she found him, she began to shudder, a cold sweat breaking out across her neck and forehead; forcefully she repressed the images, she wasn't ready to face any alternative at the minute, it was denial or nothing.

A portly nurse bustled into the room and moved over to Elizabeth, gently taking her hand "sweetheart, don't worry we're going to take good care of everything." Elizabeth snatched her hand away, afraid that if the woman kept prying her with her silvery green eyes she was going to crumble to pieces. The nurse smiled and moved over to William, gently leaning across the bar to smile down at him "What's your name pet?"

"His names William . . . William Bennett," Elizabeth interjected and moved over to her sons bedside, biting the skin around her thumb, as the nurse tickled Williams tummy gently. William stayed unusually still, his eyes kept dropping shut and he kept trying to sit up but Lizzie kept restraining him; his glassy eyes looked up at her and he raised his arms out to her, begging for her attention but instead of picking him up Lizzie leaned over the railing and gave him a hug, kissing his face and taking his tiny hand in hers.

"Elizabeth . . ." The nurse interrupted the tender scene, surveying Lizzie's face as she finally looked up to meet her eyes "I'm going to need to remove the top so that we can monitor his breathing and heart rhythm, would you mind if I removed his top, we can keep the blanket over him?"

Lizzie looked at William to the nurse and nodded her head, in agreement, at that Jane rushed into the room, disturbing the peace as she ran over to the bedside, a look of wild panic in her eyes.

"Is he okay? What's going on? I rang Charles he's on his way." Jane panted as she tried to calm down and she took Lizzie by the hand as the nurse tried to take Williams pyjama top off, causing him to squirm and try to protest.

"Jane . . ." Lizzie was looking to her sister, with big glassy eyes and a smile on her lips, she was so grateful to her big sister for helping save William's life that she couldn't find the words to express her gratitude.

Call it intuition but Lizzie didn't need to say anything, Jane could fell the thanks emanating from her and besides Lizzie didn't need to say thank you, William was her family and so she simply squeezed her hand and pulled her into her side. To Elizabeth it felt so good to be close to her big sister, Lizzie even laid her head on Jane's shoulder and sighed as she kissed the top of her head, everything will be okay, Lizzie hoped.

When the nurse finally finished wiring up William, Lizzie looked to the monitor at the side of the bed, watching the numbers go up and down, it felt too clinical to watch her sons heart rate fluctuate and watch as his breathing was monitored. The nurse gently stroked away the hair from Williams eyes and moved to the two sisters "The doctor is going to be here in a few minutes, I'll be back to check on him in a bit."

Jane watched as the plump and short nurse with the friendly smile slipped out of the room to see other patients, the sisters didn't envy her job. Lizzie didn't say goodbye she just moved closer to Williams bedside taking his small chubby hand in hers and kissing his forehead, whispering "I love you" as she moved away, god she loved him sooooo much.

Elizabeth looked around at the yellow rinse walls in the room, why did they always paint hospitals foul colours, it was bad enough to be in there already but did they have to make it so depressing, then again what was she expecting hot pink walls and disco lights. The bed sheets were an off white and the floor was a dull grey with a peach diamond in the middle, it was vile, Lizzie couldn't wait to be out of there.

William's heart and breathing monitor continued to rise and fall next to the bed and Lizzie looked up to see Jane pacing the room, staring at the floor. Lizzie noted that Jane had several more frown lines etched into her normally creamy perfect forehead and although it would be plausible to say they were caused by what had happened this evening Lizzie couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling that Jane was keeping something from her, why had Jane come to Lizzie's in the first place? Jane never came late.

The minutes ticked on and the noise outside grew louder as they heard a bed being rushed down the hallway, hospitals were too morbid. Lizzie kept gazing over William, not wanting to her eyes off him just in case and delicately she began to hum a little tune, which lifted the air with its sweet rhythm, both sisters started to relax when suddenly a loud ringing began to emanate from Jane's purse. The sudden loud noise made William jump up with a start and Lizzie shot her sister a menacing glare, to tell her to turn it off. Jane looked up ashamed and she began to fumble in her purse, trying to turn it off, crap crap crap. The noise was persistent and Jane eventually excused herself from the room in order to excavate the phone, Lizzie didn't listen to see where Jane had gone she simple turned back to William and sighed.

Unaware of the commotion outside Elizabeth started to hum again and sing to William softly "In the arms of the angel fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel." Elizabeth crouched down over William gently brushing her fingers across his forehead, eyes and nose, it was something she had done to keep him calm ever since he was a small baby and without fail he normally fell asleep. "You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're arms of the angel may you find some comfort here."

* * *

Darcy led Georgiana over to where Jane and Charles were standing; over their heads he surveyed the main A & E desk and curtained rooms in an attempt to find Elizabeth and William but they were nowhere to be seen. As the brother and sister approached the couple standing in the waiting area Darcy's stomach leapt into his mouth as he saw Jane's mascara streaked face stare at him with blood shot red eyes. At his side Georgiana tensed and stepped in front of him, as if she were shielding him, 'hmm that's odd' he thought and he promised to question his sister again about her weird behaviour.

"Miss Bennett, Charles, how is William?" Darcy's voice was clear and left no room for small talk, he stared into Jane's eyes intently praying that little William was okay.

Jane's eyes flickered between Darcy and Georgiana; she breathed heavily trying to ignore the pointed stare of the commanding man in front of her. "William is okay, he's waiting for the doctors to check him over but he's . . . breathing" her breath came out laboured, as if she were expecting a different outcome. Darcy tried to ignore this; he couldn't face the thought of anything happening to William.

"Where is he?" Darcy couldn't keep the concern out of his voice and he followed Jane's gaze to a private room just along the corridor and without a second thought he marched off towards to Elizabeth and William.

"Will, you can't go in there you aren't family." Charles went to go after him but both Jane and Georgiana put a restraining hand on each of his shoulders, shaking their heads at him in unison; Charles grunted in submission and turned away, walking towards the coffee machines for a much needed caffeine beverage; both of Williams aunts watched silently as Fitzwilliam disappeared into the patient's room without a backwards glance.

Fitzwilliam braced himself as he listened to the most bewitching noise from the other side of the curtain, a woman was singing quietly, a soothing song he had never heard before and after listening for a few seconds he gently pulled the curtain back and took a few steps inside. At the intrusion Elizabeth turned around and jumped up, causing William to jump up with her and cast his eyes over the intruder; William promptly collapsed back down too exhausted.

"Mr Darcy! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth didn't know whether to sit down or walk over to him but it didn't matter because his eyes were arrested by William, he was taking in every inch of the little boys worn out frame as it lay on the bed.

"How is he?" Darcy walked over and stood next to Elizabeth, gently easing her back into the seat she'd vacated, she was a little unsteady on her feet and he was afraid she might pass out if she exerted herself too quickly.

Elizabeth looked to Darcy's hand as it rested on her shoulder and she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes, quickly she looked away trying to hide her broken state "He's . . . I don't know . . . a doctor hasn't been in yet!"

Darcy could hardly take his eyes off her orb-like brown eyes and they became more prominent when she was upset, so he easily noted she was close to tears and instinctively he knelt down in front of her and took her dainty hands in his, "Lizzie, what happened?"

'_Did he just call me Lizzie?'_

Elizabeth couldn't give him the answers he wanted, she wasn't sure what had happened, Jane hadn't told her he'd had a pen lid in his mouth so Lizzie just filled him in on the state she had found William in and what had happened since. Darcy ran his hand through his hair, clenching his jaw causing his cheekbones to become more pronounced as he ground his teeth together in annoyance and concern.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Mr Darcy, I'm surprised you came at all . . ."

Darcy looked at her in shock, did she really believe he could be heartless enough not to come to see her and William, he didn't know what to do he just stared at her but she rapidly corrected herself, nearly tripping over her words. "Don't get me wrong I'm so happy to see you but I just . . . how did you even know?"

"Charles called; Georgiana is outside with him and Jane."

"Georgiana is here?"

Darcy nodded and looked to William who lay on the bed with his eyes closed; the toddler was too exhausted to even welcome his new best friend. Elizabeth stood up still holding Darcy's warm hand in her clammy palm, the sensation of his warm skin against hers made a hot feeling rise in her stomach.

As Elizabeth stared down at William, Darcy had the sudden impulse to kiss William's little forehead, so he did, slowly he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the little boy, taking one of the boy's little hands into his own. Darcy looked down at it, his own hand eclipsed the tiny one he held, Will's hand barely covered up his palm, it was that small.

As Darcy looked from William to Lizzie a butterfly feeling fluttered about in his stomach and a feeling of love swelled his heart and when she met his gaze, her face matching his expression he couldn't contain himself any longer. Turning to her he placed his large hands either side of her face and brushed his thumbs along her cheekbones, watching her eyes flutter shut as she savoured his touch. Lizzie was in pyjamas with a swollen face from all the crying and hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush for ages and yet he still found her the most beautiful woman he had ever met, she was adorable and seeing her with William made Darcy realise he couldn't stand to be without her. So as her eyes closed he placed a tender kiss on her swollen pink lips and all of the emotions they both felt were summed up in that kiss, it was perfect for right then.

Both Lizzie and Darcy opened their eyes at the same time staring at one another with their foreheads pressed together and that's when they heard a cough come from behind them.

Elizabeth was the first one to notice the doctor standing by the door and she went light headed when she took in the man by the door. He was slightly smaller than Darcy about 6ft 2in, with deep brown hair and arresting brown eyes, a two day old stubble spread across his face and he was wearing grey trousers, a brown jumper and a doctor's coat, he still looks good Lizzie thought.

"Doctor . . ." Darcy nodded to the man, looking to the doctor and then to Elizabeth, they were both staring at each other not saying a word, "Elizabeth?" Darcy turned to her and seeing the colour disappear from her cheeks, he tried to ease her back into the chair.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you call me?" The man glared at Darcy, sizing him up and then moved over to William's bedside, stroking his hair; Darcy didn't know what to say, who is this guy?

"I didn't see why I needed too." Lizzie spoke slowly, watching her ex boyfriend George Wickham look over her son, god he looks good, she thought, he always looked good in that doctors outfit.

"Of course you need too; I have a right to know." He answered sharply.

"No you don't, are you his doctor?"

"No!" George glared at Elizabeth, drinking in her every feature.

"Then please leave." Elizabeth removed George's hand from Williams face and moved in front of Darcy unconsciously; Darcy was bemused, he still didn't know who this guy was but his dark hair and eyes looked familiar.

"Damnit Lizzie I'm not leaving, my colleague will be here any minute, I should be here."

"Wickham please leave." Elizabeth was getting visibly distressed with the gentleman so Darcy tried to interject "Look Elizabeth's asked you to leave, this is distressing enough, and it should only be family in here."

Elizabeth looked to Darcy and smiled, George Wickham watched her look up to Darcy with an affectionate gaze so he trained his dark eyes on Darcy and clenched his fists at his side, what he said next Darcy was not expecting, "And you are? This is my son, if anyone should get out it should be you!" Darcy mentally stumbled backwards, he was dumbfounded, WHAT! He looked to Wickham, to William and realised that the reason the doctor looked so familiar was because William shared his features.

"What? George NO! NO! NO! NO! You're not Williams' father, we've been through this." Elizabeth placed a hand on Darcy's chest as she marched around the bed and tugged on George's sleeve in an attempt to get him to leave; he simply raised an eyebrow at her and fed his arm around her slim waist.

"Lizzie, you've. . ."

"It's Elizabeth to you!"

"L I Z Z I E, you can't expect me to believe that, he looks like me."

"No he looks like his father; his resemblance to you is coincidental because William IS NOT YOUR SON! I've never allowed you to delude yourself into thinking he was." Her face was red with anger and she pulled his arm off her waist, holding it out away from her as she looked into George's eyes willing him to believe her but he didn't he just smirked at her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Liz, everyone says he looks like me, even your mum thinks he looks like me, come on we've been fighting about this for years. Why can't you just admit it? I know I haven't been the best of father's but I'm here now, when it matters."

"There's a lot more to being a father than just turning up when your sons not very well."

"You didn't give me much of a choice, you broke up with me just after that conference you went too because you said you'd been with someone else. That didn't bother me Lizzie; it evened the score a bit."

"I didn't break up with you to even the score, I didn't break up with you because I slept with someone else, I broke up with you because I didn't love you, you were a womanising arsehole and I was having another man's baby."

"Conference, what conference?" Darcy chimed in, he'd been stunned to silence by the verbal parrying but the way Elizabeth was speaking was causing alarm bells to go off at the back of his mind.

"Oh some conference, she worked on a couple of years ago." George answered on Lizzie's behalf; she was just staring at Darcy now, watching as the cogs started working.

"Which conference!" Darcy demanded, the whole world was closing in on him; the room was suddenly feeling very crowded and his shirt collar was feeling incredibly tight as all the evidence stacked up.

"It isn't relevant, point is, Elizabeth, you could never tell anyone who the father was, it was all very cryptic but you have to admit he could be mine."

"He's not . . ." Lizzie spoke definitely but quietly and then she turned to Darcy and nodded gently at his earlier comment about which conference George was referring too.

"How do you know? It never had to be like this, you didn't have to feel guilty because he's my son."

"No he's not, George please, stop." Elizabeth shut her eyes and begged George to stop, it was all becoming so obvious, if Darcy hadn't figured out from the resemblance he couldn't be stupid enough not to piece it all together now.

"Okay so whose is he? Did his father not want him?" George put his hand underneath Lizzie's chin forcing her to look at him, when the third person in the room spoke.

"_William is my son_ . . . . . . . . ."

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_There you go everyone, the chapter you've all kind of been waiting for - it might not be how you were expecting it but hey, I wasn't intending to introduce Wickham so soon but I thought hey now's a good a time as any. Just to let you know Wickham won't be like the Wickham in P+P, he's going to be a little bit nicer, he is a doctor after all. _

_So please send me your reviews and tell me how you think Darcy would react; it might be a difficult chapter for me to write because I'll get all emotional so need some ideas I want it to be true to how you guys perceive the characters._

_Be nice . . . :) I'm manning an exhibition stand all day tomorrow so your reviews will get me through the day as my feet will kill me :(_

_Thanks for all your reviews, my comment last chapter wasn't snapping at anyone, I really do appreciate the time you all invest in the story and I know from my own experience I get annoyed when things are spelt incorrect etc. just didn't want you all thinking im lazy._

_Kx_


	16. Getting something off your chest

_Disclaimer: I own nothing much to my chagrin :(_

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews and patience, it has taken me a lot longer to write this chapter than anticipated (five drafts to be precise) because I wanted it to be perfect. _

_I would like to take this oppportunity to thank noukinav018 who beta'd this chapter for me . . . some of your comments really made me laugh and I'm glad you liked it. I have changed some little bits of it in line with your comments so I hope you enjoy it too._

_Enjoy_

* * *

George's head shot up, a look of dumbfounded confusion on his face, "Pardon?"

George turned to face Lizzie, who kept her eyes on William. The train had left the station and she still wasn't sure she wanted to be on board. "Where do you get off saying things like that?"

Elizabeth knew that instinctively George would jump on the defensive but she was powerless to calm him down, he had always been a little hot headed and hated being challenged, but Lizzie was too absorbed with Darcy finding out that he was William's biological father to pay any attention to the curses George was struggling to conceal in vain.

"William can only have one father and that said person can only be me!" George shot a menacing glare at Darcy as he spoke, even though the tall gentleman didn't seem affected by the young doctor's effusions of paternity. Instead Darcy kept his eyes on William, taking in every feature of his son's face, drinking in all the similarities he hadn't noticed before.

"Elizabeth, who is this guy?" Wickham turned his menacing countenance on Elizabeth and gripped onto her upper arm, shaking her slightly when she didn't respond.

Wickham's hand clamped around Lizzie's arm in a vice-like grip, causing all the blood to pool in her shoulder and make her hand with pins and needles, "George, you're hurting me!" Darcy looked to Elizabeth and saw the distress lines creasing her forehead as she stared up at Wickham pleading with him to let her go. As chaos ensued deep inside Darcy, he saw red. How dare this jumped up prick touch _my Elizabeth_. In an instant Darcy was standing between Wickham and Elizabeth, impressing his full height advantage over the other gentleman.

"Remove your hand," Darcy's voice was low and menacing, his dark eyes appeared to have turned black; it made Wickham's blood run cold.

"Pardon?" Wickham visibly gulped.

Darcy kept his icy eyes on his prey. If looks could kill, George Wickham feared that he would have been exterminated by now. As these thoughts passed through the paralyzed man's hectic mind Darcy spoke again in a low steely voice that even made Elizabeth cringe "I didn't stutter." He clenched and unclenched his fists, his nostrils flaring as his voice dramatically increased "I said: remove your hand from Elizabeth!" Wickham was stunned, Darcy's warm breath kept tickling his face and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It took Wickham a few seconds to realise that this was a lost battle. Even he could not deny that in a fight Darcy would clearly have the advantage, his muscular torso and upper arms were far greater than George's. Childishly Wickham wanted to interject and say 'or what' but he felt that that would be unwise; he wasn't that much of a fool after all.

Darcy didn't take his eyes off Wickham and after a few seconds George relinquished his grip on Elizabeth's upper arm leaving the patches where his fingers had been white.

"George I think you should leave," Elizabeth spoke quietly and to everyone's surprise she moved in front of Darcy to protect him and discourage any further fighting.

"But."

"No buts."

"Can we talk later?"

"About what?"

"Everything."

"You mean William? I'll be happy to let you know how he is, but aside from that I think everything has been said on the subject."

"So it's true then, I'm not his dad?"

"That's what I've always told you."

Wickham nodded and turned to kiss William on the forehead one last time, then Elizabeth on the cheek; Darcy tensed as he touched her but he didn't do anything else, he just left, without even looking back.

The room fell into uncomfortable silence.

Until now William had been sleeping soundly too exhausted to open his eyes, but with all the raised voices, he woke up and immediately began reaching for Elizabeth. William shifted on the bed and attempted to sit up, "Up . . . Moomah" William drew both of their attention to him as he tried to wriggle out of the covers that had been placed over him. Thankful for the distraction, Elizabeth and Darcy instantly stepped closer to his bedside, Elizabeth placing tender kisses on his forehead whilst stroking the soft baby curls that had fallen into his eyes and Darcy took his son's hand in his own, flabbergasted at how tiny it was in comparison to his own.

There was so much Darcy wanted to say, so much he wanted to shout and understand but right now the time he got to spend looking after William was priceless. Darcy savoured the touch of his son's soft pudgy little hands and he placed a tender kiss on the little ones fingers. A solitary tear travelled down Darcy's cheek as William traced his five o'clock shadow with his hands, he had a son, he had made a son, for two years he had dreamed of what his life could have been like with Emily Benedict and their children and here he was, William Bennett . . . well that name would have to change.

A petite ash blonde doctor hesitated near the curtain, watching the tender scene unfold. It made her a bit misty eyed to see such a happy family, the hospital was often full of disjointed families blaming one another for someone else's misfortune but not here, here they were happy. "Pardon me, Mrs Bennett."

Darcy and Elizabeth both looked up at the same time, to see the white coated doctor standing by the entrance. "Sorry to interrupt you but I would like to take a look at William, would that be okay?" The doctor seemed a bit timid as she spoke but she had a gentle smile and both Elizabeth and Darcy felt slightly more at ease that William's doctor seemed so nice.

The doctor leant over William and gently pinched his nose causing him to giggle and then she set about listening to his heart with her stethoscope and performing other tests to assess his wellbeing.

Darcy looked to Elizabeth, who was stood by the bedside biting her thumb and despite all the anger he felt, he couldn't resist touching her; it felt too natural. So as not to startle her he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back gently so that her body rested against his chest. Elizabeth was thankful for the affectionate gesture and unconsciously she laid her head back against Darcy's chest, allowing him to place one tender kiss on the top of her head. Darcy inhaled the smell of her hair, it was just as he remembered fruity with a hint of honey; it was like heaven.

The anxious parents watched and waited as the doctor scribbled different readings and observations on her clipboard, it felt like an eternity before she turned to them and smiled "From the initial tests the nurse performed earlier it appears William is going to be just fine, however because of the length of time he wasn't breathing it is possible that there is some damage we cannot detect."

"Like what?" Darcy choked out.

"It isn't uncommon for people who haven't been breathing to suffer some brain damage."

"Brain damage!" Elizabeth cut the doctor off, instantly stepping forward but Darcy held her firm and pulled her back to be with him.

"Don't panic, we just want to be safe, I have scheduled an MRI for him, now can you tell me did he cry at all?"

"Yes, at the house and all the way here, as soon as we got here William went quiet; why is that bad?"

"Not at all, it's just good to know. Now, my colleagues will be coming in here to take William down to radiology, would you both like to accompany him?"

"Yes please." Darcy spoke for both of them.

"Okay," the doctor nodded and smiled, "don't worry, from the initial tests conducted William seems fine but we just want to make sure." Two male nurses entered the room and prepared the bed for transportation, within seconds they were out the door and Elizabeth, Darcy and the doctor were trailing behind the bed.

"It makes a nice change to see a contented family in A you would be surprised at the amount of arguments we have to wade in on." The doctor filled the silence; Elizabeth and Darcy just nodded, looking anywhere but at each other.

"So . . . you must hear this all the time but you look just like Fitzwilliam Darcy!" A rosy blush spread across the young doctor's cheeks as she batted her eyelashes at him, Darcy didn't even notice this flirtatious gesture, there were much finer eyes he could indulge in if he chose. Nevertheless a small smile traced the lines of Darcy's mouth which he tried to hide "You'd be surprised how often people call me that," he gave a side wards glance to Elizabeth who had a hand covering her mouth, as she tried to hold back the laughter. Regardless of everything she had done, he couldn't help himself, he wanted to see her smile, her smile was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, it made her eyes sparkle and caused small dimples to appear either side of her mouth, her exquisite pink lips.

"So, how long have you two been married?"

"We're not married." Elizabeth answered bluntly, avoiding the look of hurt that spread across Darcy's face.

"Oh, oh, pardon me, I just thought . . ."

"It's fine." Darcy cut her off, everyone was clear that the conversation was over.

A short silent elevator ride later and William was being taken into the MRI room, "I'm afraid neither of you can accompany him into the room, however I promise we won't be long." Elizabeth and Darcy kissed William on the head and watched the nurses and doctor led their son away: a piece of both of them went with him.

Embarrassed and conscious that people may see him staring at a closed door Darcy abruptly walked into a private waiting area to the left of where William had been taken, he looked back at Elizabeth, holding the door open for her signalling that she was to follow him; shame faced and apprehensive she followed his retreating form and shut the door behind them.

Darcy was standing in the centre of the room, staring at her as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

"Well!"

All the fury Darcy had been suppressing for the last hour was starting to seep through his pores, his body language was stiff and imposing and his mouth was in a hard line. "Say something!"

"I . . . I'm," Elizabeth practically begged herself internally to say something, anything constructive but her brain flat lined, she just stared at the floor, taking in the swirling patterns on the dire 1980's esque carpet.

"You're what Elizabeth? sorry . . . ?"

Elizabeth snapped her head up, her eyes wide with disbelief. She stared deep into his soul, trying to search for the Darcy she knew but all traces of the tender knight she had known were gone and in his place was a monster motivated by pure unadulterated hatred. Her mind was ablaze with answers to questions she knew he would ask but still she could not find the words to fight her corner; in truth there could be no podium place for her, what she had done was one of the most terrible things imaginable. All these years Elizabeth had convinced herself that everything she had done she did because she wanted to protect William and Darcy but in the harsh light of day she was forced to reconsider: had she done them all for herself? Had she been too scared to open her heart to a man that she admired, feared and respected? How could she live up to the expectations of someone like him?

In William's first hospital room she had felt some small measure of hope that they could have some kind of future together but now . . . now she knew she had won the battle but she could not win the war.

Tears crystallised on her lashes and magnified her brown eyes as the realisation hit her that for two years she had secretly harboured a dream that one day they could be together as a family and when she saw him again last week she knew that fire had never gone away. Lizzie still looked for Darcy at everyone conference she organised and in every news paper or magazine she bought, one day perhaps she had planned on telling William the truth, since his birth she had been storing away little memoirs for him and one of them was a picture of Fitzwilliam at the conference where William had been conceived, before leaving the company Charlotte had sent her the photo . . . she had never understood why Lizzie wanted the photo but it would make perfect sense when she found out the truth.

She was cut out of her musings remembering how Darcy's clipped voice sounded, he hated her, the animosity was visibly rolling off his shoulders (his broad muscular shoulders) and a pang of guilt shot through her heart as she realised that even though she had played out this conversation in her head a million times there wouldn't be a happy ending, no matter how many times she said she was sorry it would not make up for what she'd done.

"Yes," she replied in defeat as there were no words, to express how sorry she was. She just mentally braced herself to keep her wit and not to sink under his scrutiny.

"Sorry, is that really the best you've got . . . you lied about who you were, you kept my son from me, you disappeared and sorry is supposed to cover it?"

"Darcy, I am so many degrees sorrier than you could ever possibly imagine but I can't take what I did back."

"Why?"

"Why . . . do you mean why did I keep it from you?" Darcy nodded his head once, "because I thought I was doing you a favour."

Darcy blanched, "and how is that Miss Bennett?"

"Darcy, we had one night together, _one night_. If I'd of turned up a few months later, telling you I was pregnant you wouldn't have believed me that the baby was yours and I don't blame you for that; you know nothing about my past, my family, my character, I didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you into something, it was my fault I got pregnant, I chose to keep the baby, I didn't see why you should have to suffer for my choices."

Darcy was pacing the floor furiously, dragging his hands though his curly mass of hair causing it to stick up at odd angles, "You didn't even give me a chance."

"I know and that is why I'm sorry, but you made it very clear the morning after we had sex that it meant nothing to you, I got the impression you did it quite a lot."

Darcy stopped and walked over to her, standing over her with dark eyes, "What gives you the right to make that decision; I gave you no such indication that I make a habit of having sex with strangers, I had never done anything that impulsive in my life; I did it because I wanted you."

"Maybe it was impulsive but you seemed pretty keen to be rid of me the following morning, I seem to remember that you said nothing when I left."

"That might be because you left when I went into the bathroom: I don't have more than one pair of eyes."

"You said 'Shit' and then ran into the bathroom; I didn't get so much as a good morning or a thank you."

"Miss Bennett, do you often wear rose tinted glasses? I went into the bathroom because I was late and when I came back you were gone, I tried to find you and one of your colleagues told me you weren't well. I went to your bedroom and discovered for myself that unless you'd changed into a 5ft Chinese man you'd left without even saying goodbye. You had the final say about how things ended, disappearing like a coward leaving me to clear up the mess."

"How dare you! What mess?" As they had been arguing Elizabeth and Darcy had naturally gravitated towards one another and now they were standing mere inches apart.

"Some trigger happy security guard saw us . . ."

Elizabeth's face was a picture of pure horror, her pulse was racing and her face drained of colour, "Saw us?"

"Saw some of what happened but it is of no consequence I took care of it."

"Well I'm sorry I nearly ruined your reputation."

"I did it to protect yours."

". . . Thank you . . ." Elizabeth suddenly felt uncomfortable that they were so close, so she tried to take a step back but he reached out to her, keeping a hand on her upper arms.

"I wouldn't have sent you away, sure I would have been sceptical but you didn't give me a chance." Darcy looked into her eyes, searching their depths for any indication that she believed him.

"I know and for that I'm sorry, but if it happened again, I would still make the same decision." Darcy jerked his hands away from her shoulders as if he'd been shocked; did she not care for him at all?

"Then you are not the kind caring woman I fell in love with . . ."

"_In love with . . . Darcy I mean that knowing what I knew then. . ." _Elizabeth reached out to him but as she closed the distance between them she felt self conscious, she couldn't believe he said he loved her.

"Spare me Elizabeth; you have made your feelings on the matter quite clear. I am only sad for you. I searched for you, for months after that conference, god I made Charles employ the same goddamn events agency in the vain attempt that you might come back. I would have been ecstatic about having a baby with you, the first time I laid my eyes on you I dreamed that I'd marry you, I dreamt we'd raise a family together, looking after our grandchildren years later and die by side-by-side but it appears you have other plans. Miss Bennett, would you have ever told me if I hadn't figured it out?"

"Yes . . . I've been to your office so many times, I am confident that I could navigate the stairs to your office blindfolded. The day before yesterday I came to tell you, Jane was right I did come to your offices but I got to your door and all the shame of keeping William from you caught up with me . . . I didn't know how to tell you."

"Was two years not enough to piece together some semblance of a conversation?"

"Every conversation we have ever had has started or ended with an argument, what could I have said to make what I did okay?"

"Nothing but the point is you would have tried. William is my son and yet I know nothing about him, when is his birthday, what is his middle name, what day was he born on, what makes him happy, what makes him cry, how many hours does he sleep at night, what was his first word, these are all questions a dad should be able to answer. It seems you enjoy making a fool out of me!"

"That isn't true!"

"Oh really, so the other day when Charles was teasing me about having a 'love child' you and Jane weren't laughing on the inside?"

"No, Jane didn't know you were William's father."

"Don't trifle with me."

"I'm not. Jane only found out after out lunch the other week, she has only known you are William's biological father for a matter of days. Until then I had not told a soul about you. I would have died if it were exposed in the papers."

"You would have died, that's rich."

"No, I would have died for you, Fitzwilliam don't you see . . ." Elizabeth didn't realise but she had Darcy's face in her hands, looking him in the eye, "I didn't want you to suffer from the revelation that you had a bastard child. Until the other day I never knew you came to my apartment, I didn't know you came looking for me, I was trying to keep you safe."

Darcy took Elizabeth's hands off his face and turned his back to her, looking out the small window at the far side of the colourless room, "It seems the Bennett women are all cut from the same mould," he paused for dramatic effect "I'm not talking about Jane; I'm talking about your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes unfortunately, are you aware that your mother tried to have an affair with a married man?"

Elizabeth shook her head and Darcy watched her pained reflection in the window, "It was my father she tried to seduce, appalling woman, definitely deserved to be cast out from society." Darcy knew he was hurting her, he was insulting the memory of her father but he had a gaping wound gnawing away at his heart and he wanted to cause her some amount of pain for everything she had done to him.

"Wh . . .what? What are you talking about? When was this?"

"Just after your father died, I would never have known it was your mother until you told me your real name but I guess you could say the deceitful apple does not fall far from the tree."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw her, Elizabeth. It was late one night and I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get a drink and on the way to the kitchen I passed my father's study and because the lights were still on I went inside and much to my horror I found your mother draped across his desk in lingerie that left didn't leave much to the imagination, she was waiting for my father to return. Your mother was desperate and she definitely wasn't prepared for a boy to see her in her negligee. It seems kind of sad now; she couldn't even wait an appropriate grieving time before trying to satisfy herself after your father's death."

"You bastard!" Elizabeth sank down in the seat nearest the door, letting the cushions envelop her, as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, "I'm sorry about William, I am and I know there are no words that can make the cruel and heartless thing I have done go away but that . . .that was . . . " Elizabeth struggled to continue, as choking sobs consumed her. "If I could have had it any other way I would have done, do you think I wanted our son to grow up fatherless, do you think I wanted to do everything on my own, _I wanted you by my side_, the day I found out I was pregnant I imagined telling you and watching the smile spread across your face as you swept me up into your arms.

I hurled blue curses at you when I was giving birth but all the time I wanted you there, I wanted William's father taking photos of our baby as he was born, I wanted to see you hold him for the first time and every day since then I have dreamt about sharing every last minute of his life with you . . . I have made a terrible mistake but Mr Darcy that gives you no right to bad mouth my family, only me. Recompense injury with justice not revenge."

A very small sadistic part of Darcy was mollified that she was crying but the bigger part of his being was guilt ridden that he had brought her to tears; after everything she had done, how could he hate the mother of his child, the woman he had spent months dreaming about, sure it was too soon to know exactly how he felt but he simply couldn't banish months of longing.

Darcy watched the salty tears cascade down her plump cheeks, her brown hair was dishevelled and hung down her back in messy curls and until now he hadn't noticed that she was wearing pyjamas underneath her coat; it was officially Elizabeth's darkest hour. He didn't know how to react. His mother & sister had always teased him because he simply couldn't deal with people crying. If he ever saw Georgie crying he kept trying to make her laugh until the tears disappeared, but now Lizzie's tears unnerved him. He felt it tipped the balance out of his favour and he had no control over the situation.

Darcy kept looking out the window; he couldn't move a muscle, it felt like steels rods had bolted him to the floor, making him endure the silence that was filled with Elizabeth's stifled sobs. Darcy mentally went through everything he had said, he was ashamed of how everything he said came out but he couldn't say sorry. After an unendurable amount of time he was grateful when someone threw open the door to the private room, that is until he saw the look of pure hatred spewing from the persons eyes . . .

_

* * *

_

Elsewhere . . .

"Did you tell him?" Jane made Georgiana jump as she quietly whispered to her from behind.

Jane, Charles and Georgiana had been sitting in silence for over two hours, at first Charles had tried to ease the tension by trying to entertain the ladies with stories about work and Darcy's drunken escapades but even his normally most successful stories barely even raised a smile to the girl's lips. So defeated he had sank into one of the waiting room seats, in between the two girls and satisfied his boredom by playing on his phone – that is until one of the nurses informed him that all mobiles had to be turned off, 'fucking hell' he had muttered under his breath, causing both of the girls to laugh under their breath.

Georgiana turned to face Jane, ceasing the incessant tapping of her foot that had been bugging Jane, "No."

Jane visibly relaxed, which caused Georgiana to tense, "that doesn't mean I'm not going to," Georgiana shot Jane a dark stare, how dare the bitch's sister try and keep the secret hidden even longer? Georgie had duty to no one but her brother.

"I know, I wouldn't want it to be any other way, but I didn't have a chance to tell Elizabeth and I can't stand the thought of her being under further pressure with everything that's going on with William." Georgiana suddenly felt bad that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion, Jane was obviously a loyal & caring sister and they had that among other things in common. Georgie pulled her knees up to her chest on the seat and pulled her maxi dress around her so it cascaded over the edge of the seat, it was suddenly very cold.

Jane the younger woman's pose and removed her jacket placing it around Georgie's shoulders, without looking at her, Georgie just smiled and wrapped the jacket firmly around her, Jane had another think coming if she thought she was getting this back anytime soon – childish but it meant Georgie could hang onto her anger a little bit longer.

"Why didn't your sister tell him? Does Charles know?"

"Do I know what?" Charles suddenly looked up, happy to be involved in the conversation again.

Jane shook her head at Georgiana without Charles noticing, "Do you know if the coffee machine takes 5p's?"

Charles raised his eyebrow and was almost certain this wasn't where the conversation had been heading, "Yeh, it does . . . why would you like a drink?"

"I'd love one, thanks for offering Charles, coffee one sugar," Georgie smiled up at him sweetly.

Charles huffed and stood up ruffling Georgie's blonde hair as he went, "Jane would you like anything?"

"No thank you."

"Alright then, one coffee coming right up." Charles disappeared down the hallway, in search of coffee, leaving the two girls to talk.

Jane watched Charles' retreating form, she thought to herself that his broad shoulders were rather spectacular and she wondered what they were like underneath the jacket. After a few seconds of fantasising Jane became aware that someone was coughing next to her and she turned to see Georgie raising an eyebrow at her, a furious red blush spread across her face.

"So . . . why didn't she tell him?" Georgiana was a persistent younger sister; years of having a brother that gave her everything made her so.

Jane sighed, "I don't know, Lizzie didn't tell me that Mr Darcy was William's father until a few days ago."

"What kind of woman is your sister?"

"Excuse me, Miss Darcy but my sister is the best sort of woman and the most loyal mother."

"The best sorts of women don't hide a son from their father."

"If my sister said she had her reasons then she does, I trust her. You have every right in the world to be angry with her right now but I've seen the way my sister looks at Mr Darcy and I know she couldn't have kept the truth from him because of a lack of affection."

"My brother went looking for her you knew, it nearly killed him."

"Excuse me?"

"After the conference . . . I have never seen him so possessed, he was determined to find her, he thought he was close a few times but they all turned out to be dead ends."

"I know he did."

"You knew?"

"Yes, he came to mine and Elizabeth's old apartment."

"What? Why didn't you tell him where she was?"

"Because he didn't ask for her"

"Ah yes, Emily Benedict, it appears your sister has a penchant for lying."

"And it appears you have a penchant for speaking about things you do not understand."

Georgiana was getting more incensed by the argument and stood up to tower over Jane, who sat composed in her seat, both girls were glaring at one another, refusing to give the other ground.

"Georgiana, they don't have any coffee, so I got you tea." Charles appeared out of nowhere and nearly spilt the tea over himself when Georgiana rounded on him.

"Just forget it Charles." Georgiana didn't take the cup and stormed off down the corridor, in the direction of the room where Fitzwilliam had gone earlier.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I would really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter to see if it lived up to how you perceive Elizabeth, Darcy, Jane etc. _

_I'll try not to keep you waiting for an update next time._

_Thanks again_

_Kx_


	17. No resolution

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing :(

* * *

"How dare you!" A short dark haired man stormed into the room forcibly shoving the door open, so that it crashed against the wall causing an echo to reverberate around the room. The man was about 5ft 9in, a good half a foot shorter than Darcy, but Darcy found himself retreating back against towards the safety of the window as the livid man advanced on him.

"The previous indiscretions of Francesca Bennett should not be cruelly revealed at a time like this," the man practically spat at Darcy, and a vein visibly pulsed in his temple. "Do you not know her son is here?" he paused for dramatic effect. "Who are you to speak about such atrocious things at a time like this; what gives you that right?"

Darcy flapped his gums, "I -." He was completely taken aback that someone was calling him out after everything that had happened between him and Elizabeth.

The man's face was slowly rising in colour as his ire grew, and he was within spitting distance of Darcy when Georgiana rushed into the room – the whole scene was like some comedy sketch. Georgiana practically flew into the room, her blonde hair flying out around her, and the skirt of her maxi dress gathered in her hands to make it easier to storm into the room without incident.

Georgiana stopped within two feet of the angry gentleman, placing her hands on her hips to indicate indignation, "Will has every right to call that witch every name under the sun if he feels like it. He is William's father." she said with determination, and locked her eyes on the now stunned gentleman.

A look of confusion spread across the man's face. He was flummoxed – why was such a beautiful young woman springing to the defence of the gentleman that had offended his niece? The man tried to control his surprise at the obviously new information, so he turned sideways to face both Darcy and Georgiana; it was sensible not to have your back to the enemy.

The room fell into uncomfortable silence.

Darcy was completely floored, had he just heard right… did Georgiana know that he was William's father… how did she know? His head felt light as struggled for words, and he couldn't string a coherent thought together.

One question kept springing to the forefront of his mind - how long had she known?

In the silence the puzzle pieces started to slide into place for Darcy. It certainly made sense now why she had been so determined to get him here. "_YOU have to be there," _she had said. At the time it come across as sisterly concern, but now he realised that the whole time she had had an ulterior motive - how could she keep it from him?

"Sir, I think there has been some misunderstanding," Darcy interjected.

"There has been no misunderstanding; you were ruining the happy memories a little girl has of her dead father and neurotic mother," the man said with absolute certainty, breathing a sigh of relief that the silence broken.

"Sir, I think it would be best that we do not continue this conversation now. There are some things I would like to remain private," Darcy said quietly, avoiding his sister's curious gaze.

Georgiana looked to Will, puffing out her cheeks and letting out a deep huff; he better tell her what was going on later.

"Oh really! So you are happy to parade my family's dirty laundry in front of Elizabeth's face, but now it doesn't seem appropriate," Darcy crinkled his nose at the man's terminology. "I defer to Elizabeth's judgement, however I feel it is time you both leave, this is a time for family," the man said with conviction.

"Have you not listened to a word I've said? _He is family_," Georgiana practically screamed, and pointed one of her slim fingers at Darcy, just in case the man was left wondering who she was talking about.

"This is ridiculous, get -" The man started to declare.

"Edward Gardiner, will you _please_ desist!" Elizabeth spoke loud and clear, in a tone only mothers can master. Her voice immediately filled the room and stopped the fighting. She spoke in a tone that suffered no reproach; she was determined to be heard.

The anger visibly coursed through Elizabeth's curvaceous form - first she was offended that her own uncle had been speaking of her as if she was not in the room, second she was still fuming at Darcy for revealing the truth about her ridiculous mother so abominably and thirdly she couldn't believe no one had introduced Georgiana Darcy, and yet she had been in the room ten minutes.

Darcy, Georgiana and Edward turned to Elizabeth; they had completely forgotten she was in the room, and each of them bore a different expression of shock as they remembered she had been there the whole time.

"Uncle Edward, meet Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and his sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy," she paused steadying her erratic breathing. "Mr. Darcy is William's father," Elizabeth spoke with conviction, avoiding Darcy's gaze.

Darcy threw his head up, completely surprised to hear the words coming out of her mouth - he still couldn't believe he was a father.

Darcy cast an eye to Georgiana. She was staring through narrowed eyes at Elizabeth, sucking air in through gritted teeth. Her entire posture had changed, it was like a rod had straightened Georgiana's back; raising her to her full height and she stood clenching and unclenching her fists at her side.

Darcy was completely perplexed at Georgiana's behaviour, he wanted to shout at her because she hadn't told him about William, but there was a sadistic pleasure he was trying to repress when he realised that Georgiana was just trying to protect him.

Edward Gardiner, stood in bewildered silence staring at Mr. Darcy, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks, as he realised he had spoken out of turn. Now that the rage had subsided he surveyed the tall gentleman's profile - they had the same nose, face shape and dark brown eyes: there could be no doubt that Fitzwilliam was William's father.

"Perhaps we can save this for later?" Elizabeth offered calmly.

Darcy looked with admiration at Elizabeth; gone was the hysterical wreck and in her place stood a refined and composed woman who was taking the unfortunate situation in her stride. Darcy observed that her eyes shone with unshed tears and her cheeks were inflamed from their heated conversation but she looked undeniably beautiful, positively stunning – this was the woman he had fallen in love with.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Darcy inwardly cringed when he realised how petulant Georgiana sounded next to Elizabeth.

"Yes I would actually and I hope that your brother will agree with me that now isn't the best time to throw around insults."

"I don't think you have any s -," Georgiana started petulantly, stamping her foot in vexation.

"Georgiana, we are leaving!" Darcy interrupted and looked away, avoiding the look of hurt on his sister's face.

Georgiana began to protest, but Darcy silenced her with a dark look and a gentle shake of his head; there was no room for negotiation. Darcy immediately took his sister by the upper arm and marched her to the door, turning at the last minute to face Elizabeth, who was focusing all of her attention on Edward.

A stony look set on Darcy's face, "Elizabeth –," she turned to face him, but avoided his intense stare. "Wi . . . Will you let me know how William is?" Darcy's voice hitched as he spoke of William, and Elizabeth was powerless to refuse him. She looked at him through a curtain of black eyelashes, and gently nodded her head in assent – it broke his heart and he swiftly left without another word.

They _would_ see each other again.

A short while after Darcy and Georgiana left, the female doctor came into the room to find Elizabeth sitting with her uncle in the waiting room. She was resting her head against his shoulder, as her uncle soothingly stroked her soft brown hair; it looked like she'd been crying.

"Miss Bennett," the doctor spoke with the hint of a smile in her voice.

Elizabeth immediately jumped to her feet, despite the exhaustion coursing through her veins, "How is William?" The words rushed out of Elizabeth's mouth, and Edward stood behind her, gently rubbing her arm in comfort.

"Don't worry, William is fine. The MRI showed nothing out of the ordinary – he is going to make a full recovery."

Elizabeth clasped her hands against her mouth, and her breathing became ragged as she bit back the tears, "Oh thank god." Elizabeth spoke just above a whisper, and tears of relief slid down her face.

"Can we see him?" Edward continued, pulling Elizabeth into a hug.

"Of course, we would like to keep him overnight, but it's just precautionary." The doctor reassured.

"Can I stay with him?" Elizabeth said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yes, your partner has arranged for a private room for William," the doctor said, missing the look of confusion spreading across Edward's face.

"My Lizzie doesn't have a par -," Edward started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Thank you," Elizabeth's said her voice thick with emotion.

"Right well I better get off, but I just want to say William is beautiful, you and your partner should be very proud. I will be round in the morning to check on William, but I hope to never see you again," the doctor winked, and left the room.

As soon as the doctor left Elizabeth crumpled onto the sofa behind her, throwing her head back in torment and running her hands over her face. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her petite shoulders, but it didn't take the giant weight off her heart. Darcy's face kept flashing through her mind, and right now she didn't feel like she could face their son without him – she needed him!

Edward watched as a wave of emotions ran over her face, his heart broke for the little girl he had come to think of as his own. From their talk yesterday he had known that Mr Darcy was William's father, but he had been so blinded by rage that he hadn't realised who he had been speaking too until it was too late. From the tone of the young gentleman's voice and the look of total devastation on Elizabeth's face he gathered that she had told him the truth, and he gathered it hadn't gone as planned.

"So . . . that was William's father," Edward stated, rocking on the balls of his feet.

Elizabeth grabbed a cushion from the sofa, and held it to her face, screaming into it, "I don't want to do this now."

"No one's asking you to sweetheart."

"Eddie subtlety should be left to Ali because you are naff at it."

Edward chuckled. "Alright, alright I guess I'm just a little surprised you let him treat you like that," he finished softly.

Elizabeth lowered the pillow and said, "What did he say that I didn't deserve?" her voice was thick with guilt, but no hint of pity.

"Depends on your point of view, you've been rather cloak and dagger about William's parentage to everyone and we haven't treated you so abominably."

"Perhaps . . . but then again I didn't keep a child from you."

"Touché. I guess I just never expected you to fall for someone that treated you like that."

"Please don't speak about Fitzwilliam like that. You know _nothing_ about him; you can hardly judge him by that outburst alone."

"But then as you say my dear I have no prior knowledge of the gentleman. To me he has always been like this."

"I have just caused the man an unconscionable amount of pain – I knew who he was, and yet I kept a son from him. What kind of woman does that?"

"Lizzie-bean, I have seen you care for four sisters, a mother who doesn't deserve it, a silly uncle and aunt who adore you and the most precious little boy in the world," he coughed to clear his throat. "You haven't got a bad bone in your body. I am 100% certain that you must have had very good reasons for not telling Mr Darcy about William sooner."

"But what if they aren't good enough for him?" Elizabeth hid behind the pillow again, doubting herself.

"Then the man's an idiot – your previous dating history proves that," Edward joked.

"Every time I'm around him I act so irrational. Everything I say causes an argument."

"Then you're perfect for one another. My dear I'm convinced you could formulate an argument before you could walk."

A small smile pulled at the corner of Elizabeth's rosy lips, and Edward smiled at her in response.

Edward hesitated before he spoke, conscious he might bring up unpleasant memories. "Do you want to talk about what happened with your mother?"

"Hasn't today been horrific enough?" Elizabeth raked her hand through her lank curly hair, and let it fall across her face. The vision of her mother being caught in her negligee by a young Darcy was haunting enough, and she felt she had enough on her plate without opening that door today – it could wait until a time when she was ready to inspect it further. "Grrr . . . he hates me," Elizabeth said, feeling totally dejected.

Edward crossed the space between them in a second and pulled his niece off the couch into a tight hug, resting her head against his shoulder and stroking her hair. "His words were spoken through hurt and anger; give him time, my love."

Elizabeth gripped onto her uncle's shirt, smelling his earthy scent, letting it calm her ragged nerves; she was positive no amount of time would fix the pain she had inflicted, but it would be nice to claim ignorance only if it was just for tonight.

"Now come on – there's a little boy out there that needs his mother," Edward pressed a tender kiss to Elizabeth's head, and took her by the hand leading her to William's bedside.

For the first time in weeks, regardless of the setting, Elizabeth cradled her precious son in her arms, savouring his warmth and surrendered to dreams of Darcy.

A restless William squirmed in his bed, until his mother took him in her arms and placed a tender kiss to his soft forehead and after hours of confusion, he gave into exhaustion and slept through the night.

Jane and Charles intruded briefly on the tender moment between mother and son and swiftly departed to separate beds, in separate towns, but with dreams filled with one another and the promise of a date very soon.

Georgiana refused to acknowledge Jane when she and Darcy left the hospital earlier than everyone else, and she ignored her brother the entire journey home, but she felt comforted when half way home he gripped her hand; when she left she slammed the car door and went back to her apartment, thinking only of Darcy, Elizabeth and William.

William didn't speak a word to Georgiana on the way home, he turned his back to her and focussed on the lights in London, today had been emotionally draining, and he needed to just not think for a few minutes. After what felt like an eternity of silence, the emptiness gnawed at him and he ached for comfort again and took her hand in his. He didn't let go until they departed at her flat.

Meanwhile, Edward replaced the cover over Elizabeth and William, smoothing her hair and kissing Will on the head and left the room, turning out the light on the day – _tomorrow could only get better._

* * *

**_Authors note:_**

_First of all let me thank alice-in-vunderland and noukinav018 for being the betas on this chapter. It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read my stories and I wouldn't feel confident enough to do it without you - thank you :)_

_Secondly thank you to everyone that continues to review and story alert 'It Can't Stay Hidden Forever' you have no idea how much it brightens my day when my Blackberry has a bllinking red light telling me I have another message from - you are all ace and deserve ooddles and oodles of cookies, hugs and caramel macchiato's (best drink ever)._

_Right so - what did you think?_

_I know I promised an update pretty soon and it didn't happen, so I shall crawl back under the bed covers and hang my head in shame; sorry for keeping you all waiting, I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment._

_I imagine you guys were looking for more of a reolsution to the situation than you got, but I thought it was important to bring in Darcy and Elizabeth's families because they will play in a bigger role over the next few chapters. Anyway I will try and resolve some of the tension in the next chapter, which you will be pleased to hear, I have already written 3000 words of, so hopefully you won't be waiting too long._

_With regards to the upcoming chapters I would really like to know whether you think I should send Darcy to Japan and bring back George Wickham; what do you think? I'd be interested to see what you guys would like to see addressed/happen (see if there anything like the plan I have in mind) over the next few chapters - do you want more Lizzie/Darcy interaction? Lizzie's past? Darcy's past? Lizzie and Will? Jane and Charlie? Lizzie and Richard? Darcy and a girlfriend perhaps? _

_Anyway that's enough from me, I will try and update all three of my stories as soon as possible, but I am at a conference in Frankfurt from Thursday till next Saturday so I will be busy busy busy._

_Look forward to reading your reviews (bit presumptious I know but a girl can live in hope :))._

_Till next time . . . _

_Kx_


	18. Appearances speak louder than words

_**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters etc._

_**A/N: **First things first, thank you alive-in-vunderland for betaing this chapter - any remaining mistakes are my own as I have added a bit since then._

_Also thank you to scruffyreader 7, Jenny, Diane3006, SCS, Rhea Bleu, NYT, jupiteranne, geril, Smilz101, honuangel, Bonbennett, mommakittie, biteme1994, jkmk, Loli-pop0394, Lelalini and Avanell for revieiwing the last chapter (apologies if I miss anyone or if you review after this is posted) ALL of your comments mean a lot to me and as you can see it has spurred me on to write the longest chapter I have written so far._

_I hope you enjoy and we'll speak afterwards . . ._

* * *

"Darce, you know you have a home right?" Charles stood in the door way, taking a sip out of one take away coffee cup whilst holding another.

Darcy jumped at the interruption, and lifted his head out of his hands. It took a few seconds for his sleepy eyes to focus on anything, but eventually the fuzzy image of his best friend came into focus.

"Wow, did you sleep here?" Charles said incredulously. Darcy had always been dedicated, but this took it to a whole new level – he was even wearing the same clothes he wore last night.

Darcy didn't dignify the question with a response. He simply shook his mouse to take his computer out of hibernation, "You either came here to give me a coffee or gloat, now do one or the other and get back to work." Darcy snapped.

In the harsh morning daylight, Darcy looked down at his dishevelled appearance and winced. In frustration he'd loosened his tie, so that it now hung untied around his neck and his shirt sat open exposing the top of his chest to the open air. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Darcy was conscious that his scruffy mien was so out of character, so he self-consciously tried to flatten his unruly dark curls, in an attempt to make himself more presentable. God forbid if any of his other employees saw him in his current state, they'd probably think he was drunk. A small part of him wished he was.

Charles just laughed, handing one of the coffee cups to Darcy, who took it gratefully, "Darce, you look ... how do I put this politely," he paused, innocently resting a finger on his lips, "Like shit."

"That's polite?" A smile turned up the corners of Darcy's mouth.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that you look fucking awful," Charles said, with a raised eyebrow and a huge grin on his face.

Darcy chuckled and turned his attention to the coffee cup in his hand. He sniffed it, and winced as the rich smell hit the back of this throat, "Charles, did you plan to caffeinate me or kill me? What the hell is in here?" Darcy held the cup at a distance, curiously sniffing the foreign liquid, There was no way he was going to drink that.

Very matter of fact, Charles stated, "Coffee," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What, straight from the bean?" Darcy offered with biting sarcasm.

"Well that's generally how it works . . ."

Darcy scowled at his friend, and sniffed the drink again; it made him feel a little nauseated when it was that strong.

"Just drink it Will," Charles said exasperatedly – talking with Darcy was like negotiating with a child.

Begrudgingly Darcy raised the coffee cup to his lips, and took a mouthful. He spluttered, and spat it back out; it burnt the back of his throat. His eyes watered as the coffee travelled down his sensitive throat: it was like napalm.

"That is NOT coffee; its rocket fuel." Darcy coughed, and slammed the cardboard coffee cup down on his desk. Unfortunately the instability of the cup caused the lid to pop off, and the hot liquid sloshed out of the cup, and down Darcy's thighs, burning his legs. "Oh fucking hell," Darcy jumped up from the desk, inwardly cursing, and scowling at his incompetent friend.

Much to Darcy's chagrin, Charles couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing, a deep rolling laughter that had him clutching his sides and gasping for breath. Darcy shot Charles a malevolent look, and proceeded to dab at his crotch with this month's financial report – it was that worth reading.

At first Darcy tried to remain indignant, but whether it was through exhaustion or sheer resignation, before long Darcy started laughing too; he couldn't stop – it was a little bit funny. After the night he'd had any bit of relief was greatly appreciated.

Charles sank into the seat opposite Darcy's, and rested his feet on the edge of his desk, earning him a disapproving look from the master. "So, Jane called – William's out of hospital."

Darcy winced at the mention of William: after dropping Georgiana back at her apartment, his Bentley had streamed through the deserted streets of London, heading towards his house. He'd felt exhausted, and a big soft comfy bed was like heaven, but a niggling thought in the back of his mind kept reminding him that he would go to bed _alone_. No amount of Blackberry surfing had pushed away the feeling of loneliness that had coursed through his veins, and when the car had pulled up in front of his apartment building, he'd stared up at his uninviting, inhospitable and deserted apartment building and realised he didn't want to face it alone.

An internal war had raged through him, he could go back to the hospital or go to Elizabeth's and wait for her there or he could go to work: work it was.

When he had entered 'dArta software's headquarters the night security had been on duty, and looked suitably stunned when their employer had strolled past their desk at 5am in the morning; it felt like a mirage when he waved to them and entered the elevator – he never waved. The dull burr of the machines had been soothing, and the light from his computer had illuminated his office enough so he didn't need the lights on. "_Peace_," Darcy had thought . . . you know when something seems too good to be true, it probably is – well this was one of those times. Everything he looked at reminded him of William and Elizabeth, he had just been fooling himself into thinking he could find a distraction, he had left his heart with his son and Elizabeth and there was no getting it back.

Darcy was ripped out of his daydream by the snap of fingers in front of his face, "Wake up Darce, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes," _why hadn't Elizabeth called, she said she would._

"Would it kill you to act like it?"

Darcy simply nodded.

"Oh come on Will, this is the part where you scold me for talking to you like that, and tell me to get back to work – play your role," Charles joked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't play a thespian very well," Darcy said, with a bit of a stiff upper lip.

Charles just shrugged, and dragged a deep sip out of his cup, responding thoughtfully "No, but you play the part of the arrogant boss better than anyone I know."

Darcy abruptly stopped laughing, and stared at Charles, raising one perfect dark eyebrow at him. At first Charles wasn't smiling, and remained stoic, but slowly a smile crept onto his face, and he spluttered, falling into a deep laugh.

Darcy visibly released a shaky breath, struggling to regain his composure. Although Darcy tried to write off Charles' joke as just that, he couldn't; there was a part of him that knew he did play the arrogant boss well, too well to be an act.

It wasn't just at work that he was arrogant though, everything Elizabeth said in the hospital was evidence for that. Her words haunted him through the night, it was why he couldn't sleep, why he tried to find sanctuary in work, "you wouldn't have believed the baby was yours...trying to trap you." Darcy inwardly winced as the show reel replayed in his mind. As much as the words had stung last night in the stark morning light, he couldn't deny that she was right. Since 3am he had been trying to think of instances/circumstances which would prove her wrong, but he couldn't. She was 100% justified to think those things.

How was it that he'd become so cynical and selfish? Whether it was through the society he lived in or the social circle he travelled in, Elizabeth was right, he wouldn't have believed her.

Darcy had always vowed to be the kind of man his father, Hugo had been: all his father's employees respected him, and loved him, they wanted to work for him – he wanted that, and although Darcy had always commanded respect, he garnered it through fear not through love or admiration, and ultimately that's what he wanted.

The circumstances of the past 24 hours made Darcy think about the type of man he had grown up to be and consider the type of man he wanted to be. A man William would be proud of.

Darcy vividly remembered the day he had vowed that one day he would make his son as proud of him as he had been of his dad; regardless of how strained their relationship had been over the latter years of Hugo's life. Darcy had been 8 years old, and he had been sent home early from boarding school due to an outbreak of Nits.

_Hugo tiptoed into the room, gently prying open his son's silvery curtains, so that a ray of early morning sunshine filtered through the gap and rested on his son William's face. William groaned and pulled the covers further above his head, falling back into a deep sleep. Hugo laughed, and gently rested on the bed, easing back the sheets and exposing his son's handsome face to the morning sunshine. _

"_Will ... Will ... it's time to wake up," Hugo whispered, brushing his son's soft hair away from his face._

_Will's eyes fluttered open, and he rubbed at them with his small hands, blinking away the sleep._

"_Dad, what time is it?" Will whispered._

"_Who be a dad? I am Captain Darcy – the most feared of all the pirates, and you are my second and most trusted companion: Pirate Will Blackbeard – Argggh!" Hugo imitated a pirate, popping a tricorne onto his head and snapping a patch over his eye._

_Will hastily jumped up in bed, a huge smile spreading across his face, "Dad?"_

"_Enough with the dad talk or I shall have ye walk the plank, does ye understand?" Hugo declared in his best pirate voice, jumping off the bed and throwing his finger in the air._

"_Aye aye, Captain Darcy," Will declared, saluting his father._

"_Right, now come m'boy, there are a great many coves to explore, islands to loot and much booty to be discovered, and it all must be done before your mother gets home. Now get dressed matey there's an adventure waiting for us." Hugo laid out a pirates outfit for Will and walked out the room, pretending to have a peg leg. _

_Will scrabbled out of his bed as fast as his legs would carry him, he was so excited – Peter Pan was his favourite book, he wanted to grow up to be a pirate. After washing, brushing his teeth and throwing on his pirate outfit, he sped down the stairs, taking all the steps leading up to his front door in one and ran to the car. _

_Hugo and their driver were waiting for him in the car, and to Will's surprise their driver was also dressed as a pirate._

"_Ahoy! Master William." Alex, their driver declared, whilst pulling away from the house. _

"_Ahoy, Pirate Bartholomew," Will pressed his nose to the window, watching as their "ship" set sail. "Where are we going?" Will turned to his dad and smiled._

"_We be headin' t' Darcy cove, we plan t' find booty thar," Hugo said, looking at his son with an affectionate gaze._

_After a short drive the "ship" pulled up to shore and Hugo enthusiastically pulled Will out the car and into the Darcy Publishing Headquarters in Canary Wharf. It was a beautiful glass building that gleamed in the sun light, Will couldn't help but be a little intimated and he stepped into the building adorned head-to-toe in pirate wear._

_Will shyly looked around the main reception and was taken aback when he realised that the entire interior of the building had been decorated to look like a pirate ship and all of the employees were dressed as pirates, but going about their every day work. _

_Will noted how everyone smiled at them, his dad knew all their names and as they snaked through the building and up to his dad's office on the top floor, his dad spoke like a pirate to all his employees and everyone of them took the time to speak to them – asking Will about his birthday, what he thought of his costume and how he found school._

_Why were they doing this?_

_The elevator doors pinged open on Hugo's office floor and Will stood astounded in the elevator, taking in everything around him. His dad's entire floor had been decorated as a pirate ship and about 100 employees were gathered in the office, dressed as pirates and lost boys. A giant feast of cakes, biscuits, crisps, ice cream, sandwiches etc. was lined up on one side of the room and on the other a band dressed as pirates, were filling the air with "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." Hesitantly Will stepped out of the elevator and shielded himself from view by hiding behind his father's cloak, everyone was having so much fun._

"_Me hearties," Hugo shouted, raising his arms and the room fell in silence, "I present to all of ye, my son Pirate Will Blackbeard."_

_Will peaked out from behind his dad and everyone was now looking at him and cheering, "WILLIAM, WILLIAM, WILLIAM," they all chanted._

_A deep crimson blush spread across his chubby cheeks and he retreated behind his dads figure again, periodically peering out at everyone._

"_Come now Blackbeard, what's troublin' ye?" Hugo crouched down, so he was at eye level with his son and held Will's arms. _

"_Why are they all here?" Will said quietly, taking his hand off and running it between his fingers._

"_Where is the fearless pirate I raised?" Hugo smiled, and brushed Will's hair out of his eyes._

"_I'm scared," Will spoke shyly and looked down at the floor, scraping the floor with his foot – everyone was back partying again._

_Hugo took Will's chin in his hands and gently raised his head, "William, these people are all here because they wanted to meet you."_

"_Why?" Will said meekly._

"_They respect you and love you because you are my son – the most precious thing in the world to me."_

Darcy realised that his father had lied to him that day; all the Darcy Publishing employees weren't there because they respected an 8 year old, they were there because they respected and loved Hugo; he was an assiduous employer and they would have done anything to make him happy – even if that meant dressing up as a pirate and entertaining his 8 year old Peter Pan obsessed son.

Deep down Darcy hoped that one day his employees would do that for William.

Whilst Darcy was lost in reverie, Charles moved over to the wardrobe at the back of the room and rifled through it, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine when he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

"So why the fashion statement?" Charles muttered, whilst rifling through the pressed designer shirts, jackets and trousers hanging up in the wardrobe.

"Would you believe me if I said I was trying something different?" Darcy said, yanking off his toe and putting it on the desk.

"No – Caroline always memos me the latest fashion updates and 'hobo chic' wasn't on it," Darcy started kneading his temples when Charles mentioned his sister, Caroline; she was possibly one of the most irritating women on the planet.

"How astute of Caroline," Darcy said in a dead pan voice, "what is she doing with herself these days?"

"You mean since you broke her heart?" Charles poked his head round the door, and raised a knowing eyebrow at Darcy.

Darcy jumped to his feet, "I object. I most certainly did not break her heart."

"What, because she doesn't have one?" Charles voiced it as a question, but he knew it was true, his sister was vile; he was glad she had moved to America.

"Can I agree with that and not get kicked in the nuts?"

"No!"

"Right, well what I was going to say was, Caroline and I went on _one_ date – ONE and that was only because you asked me to do it," Charles opened his mouth to continue, but Darcy silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Nay, you blackmailed me into it – holding that AGM security video over my head. I will not be held responsible for the fact that she had her wedding dress, our children's names and our vacation homes all picked out before I'd even asked her whether she'd like some wine." Darcy gritted his teeth, thinking back to his horrific date with Charles' sister – if he dated before, he certainly didn't after that fiasco.

Charles waved a white shirt at Darcy from behind the wardrobe door, "I surrender."

Darcy snorted and relaxed back into his sumptuous leather director's chair, still rubbing the sides of his head in remembrance.

"Darce, has something happened that you aren't telling me?"

Darcy squeezed his eyes tightly shut, inwardly shouting, _'Yes I have a son, you met him, William Bennett is my son. Elizabeth is the girl I have been dreaming about for years – I __**love**__ her.' _Darcy shot up in his chair, looking around him as the weight of the words rested on his shoulders, it all made sense now – of course I love her. "No!" Darcy lied.

"So no financial woes? I'm not out of a job am I?" Charles joked.

"The Times Rich List would disagree with you on the first account, and tell me, how did my mood become about you?"

"I'm insecure, everything becomes about me eventually." Charles shrugged his shoulders, resting his hands on his hips as he looked into the wardrobe, contemplating which tie to put with which shoes.

"Charles ... I have nothing to say to that."

"Good, you're enough of a bastard to me at times as it is," Charles wiggled his eye brows at Darcy, "So what's wrong?"

"I'm just . . ." Darcy forced a massive yawn to illustrate his point, "tired."

"I understand. It must be difficult being the chief ... business meetings, fancy jets, huge pay checks, beautiful women throwing themselves at you, houses all over the world, and holidays on private islands."

"That's not my life and you know it." Darcy almost wished it was, but he had the battle scars to prove it had been a hard slog to get to where he was today.

"So, it wouldn't kill you to loosen up every once in a while. Go on, try it; get one of those lady boy massages when you are away - it's on me."

Darcy frowned, "That's Thailand and I will not."

"Oh come on Darce, when was the last time you got laid?"

"I don't intend of dignifying that with a response," _two years ago._

After some serious deliberation, Charles finally emerged from the wardrobe and handed a crisp purple and white striped shirt, a pair of grey dress trousers and a razor to Darcy who took them hesitantly.

"What is this?" Darcy said, whilst staring dumbly at the clothes in his hands.

"Does tiredness affect brain function? Because I'd say I've just handed you a shirt, trousers and a razor," Charles said sarcastically. "Does your Georgiana tie your shoes too?"

Darcy shot a dirty look at Charles, who was lounging comfortably back in his seat opposite Darcy's, "I meant, why do I have them?"

"Because Darcy it's the job of a best friend to tell you when you stink and mate, _you stink_!" It was harsh but true; Charles knew Darcy would thank him for it later.

Darcy never let anyone take care of him but having Charles tell him what to do was strangely comforting, it was easy.

"Have you even been out on a date, you know since you started pining for that Emily chick?"

_Elizabeth_ "No, I've been busy." Darcy shouted from the bathroom, whilst staring at his reflection over the marble wash counter. He chuckled at his appearance; it was definitely a change from the norm. His dark hair stood up at the front where he'd fallen asleep on his hand and the purple bags under his eyes were accentuated by the dark stubble on his chin. He wondered whether Elizabeth would find it attractive.

"Oh really, so you call sleeping in your office busy?" Charles asserted mockingly.

"Evidently, I'm so busy I don't even have time to sleep at home."

"But you'd sleep at home if there was someone waiting for you." Charles loved teasing Darcy, it was like playing with fire, and occasionally he got burnt. "So you aren't interested in anyone?"

"No," _liar, _Darcy's thoughts betrayed him, he definitely knew he was interested in someone it was just complicated and he couldn't tell Charles that.

"Not even say . . . Elizabeth Bennett?"

"Shit."

"What's wrong Will?" Charles asked, concern showing in his voice.

"I cut myself shaving," _does Charles know as well?_

"Bit old for doing for that," Charles waited a few seconds before proceeding, making sure his friend didn't bleed out. He heard him yanking toilet paper off the holder - he was fine. "So yeah, I hear Elizabeth is single?"

"And that would matter to me because . . .?"

"Well I don't know Will, let's have a think," Charles paused, "how about because she's incredibly attractive, has a fantastic cleavage, she's witty, kind, interesting and hard working: she's a perfect match for you."

"Yes she is attractive -," _she's beautiful, mesmerising, her eyes sparkle..._"- But apart from that I have to disagree, not only is she a flight risk, remember she left the AGM early last time because she was supposedly sick -,"

"_Darcy_," Charles called from the other room but Darcy didn't stop his rant.

"- Need I remind you that she is also a single mother, that can't even look -,"

"_Darcy!" Charles _was pleading this time but Will didn't stop.

"- After her son without landing him in hospital, why would I want to be with someone like that? She's tolerable, I suppose but not attractive enough to tempt m . . ."

"DARCY, STOP TALKING!" Charles shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why?" Darcy wiped his face and looked at himself in the mirror; he was freshly shaven, clean and presentable . . . now to sort out the rest of his life.

"William, how are you today handsome?" That sounds like Charles, Darcy thought.

"Handsome?" Will stopped cold. "Charles did you just call me handsome?" Darcy threw the towel down and strolled out the bathroom, stopping dead when he noticed that Charles and Mrs Reynolds were stood by the door cooing over his son.

A warm sensation rose in Darcy's stomach as he looked at his perfect son, nestling in the protective arms of mother, Elizabeth. "_God she's beautiful,"_ Darcy breathed.

Will wriggled about, a wide smile erupting over his face, causing dimples to appear in his chubby cheeks, as he lapped up all the attention his new friends were lavishing on him.

Darcy uncomfortably pulled the collar of his shirt, remembering what he had said moments ago, _bollocks did she hear me?_

Charles glanced behind him, spotting Darcy who was stood white as a sheet by his bathroom door, "Darce, look, Lizzie and William popped in to see us." A goofy smile erupted on Charles' face as William pulled at his tie – was it wrong for Darcy to be jealous?

"Good morning Miss Bennett." Darcy said formally.

"Morning Mr Darcy, sorry to interrupt you, I just wanted to let you know William is okay," Elizabeth gently nodded her head and smiled, signalling to only him that William really was okay.

A wave of relief crashed over Darcy, he nearly rushed up to embrace them, but he felt too emotional, he couldn't move, "Thank you." _Thank you, God._

"Well now I've shown how fine we are, we better be off." Elizabeth artfully pulled one of William's little hands off of Charles's tie and she gently munched on his fingers, distracting him. A dazzling smile spread across her face, it was a smile that could guide ships home; it was so beautiful it made Will place his hands at the side of her lips: he was as mesmerised by it as Darcy.

Realising he was about to lose her, Darcy moved forwards and showing more confidence than he felt said, "Charlie, Martha, could you give me a moment alone with Miss Bennett?"

Elizabeth seemed as shocked as they were, but they acquiesced and shuffled out the door reluctant to leave William. As Charles shut the doors behind Elizabeth a smug smile pulled at the corners of his mouth which Darcy chose to ignore, for the minute but promised to make him pay for it later.

Elizabeth stood holding William awkwardly by the door. Why must he look at me like that, she thought. After everything he said last night. He revealed the most atrocious things to me and yet all I want to do is kiss that frown off his face.

When they were alone Darcy moved towards his desk, using the steady oak for support, "Could I . . . I mean . . ."

"Are you always this articulate?" Elizabeth teased.

"Only around you," Darcy straightened his collar, preparing to continue, "would you mind if I held William?"

Elizabeth looked to William, who seemed to be in sync with Darcy because their son was desperately struggling out of her arms, trying to get a hold on his father, "I guess he's made the decision for me." Elizabeth gently transferred William into Darcy's arms, trying to ignore the apprehensive feeling that bubbled in her stomach.

Just like in Elizabeth's house the day before yesterday, holding William felt natural to Darcy, it was as if William was made to fit into his arms and it brought a broad smile to his face. His eyes roved his son's handsome face, and like yesterday, he took in all the features they shared and all those he shared with Elizabeth.

William's eyes were darker than usual, probably because he was tired after yesterday, but he was lively enough and wiggled in Darcy's arms, as his father tried to restrain him from falling out. William was at an age where he took an instant interest in everything he saw, he tried to trace the patterns on Darcy's screen saver, play with the curls at the back of Darcy's neck and pull at the buttons fastening down Darcy's collar.

"What did the doctor say?" Darcy didn't take his eyes off Will. He simply smiled and kissed the boy's forehead.

"That he's fine, the MRI didn't show anything for them to be concerned about. They kept him over night, as a precaution and let me take him home early this morning."

"But you haven't changed?" Darcy hadn't meant for it to come out so blunt and he inwardly cursed himself.

Elizabeth's lipped tightened and her cheeks glowed as she glanced at her dishevelled jeans and long grey cardigan, "Trust you to be so observant, and I have changed. I was wearing pyjamas last night. My uncle dropped these off last night after _you left_." Darcy registered the accusation in her voice. Did she not realise he left to stop his sister from attacking her?

"You misunderstand me, I didn't mean to offend you; I'm just surprised to see you." Darcy tried to correct his mistake.

"Why? I promised I would tell you how William was." Elizabeth tried to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes, so she went to stand by the window, looking out at Hyde Park.

"Yes, but yesterday must have been exhausting for you. I would have been satisfied with a phone call," Darcy knew that wasn't true, he had felt wounded earlier when he thought Elizabeth hadn't told him that William was okay.

"Well I wouldn't have been," Elizabeth said earnestly.

". . . Thank you. Did you stay in the hospital last night?"

"Yes, I stayed in William's bed all night. I'm sorry I didn't ring you last night. I was just so tired."

"It's okay; it must have been uncomfortable staying in William's bed all night."

"Not really, just to have him in my arms, breathing felt -" her breathing hitched, as she fought back the sobs, "felt amazing. Even if he did thrash about a lot." Elizabeth shot a look back over her shoulder, admiring William and Darcy.

"I bet you had fun sleeping in mommies arms didn't you little one?" Darcy bounced William up and down, making him giggle. It was as if Darcy he had done it a thousand times, it felt so right; he even placed a tender kiss on his son's head, causing the little boy to grab his head and wiggle it about.

Elizabeth swallowed back the lump that kept threatening to rise to the surface. It felt so good to watch Darcy tenderly embrace his son as if he had been a part of their lives since Will had been born.

Everyone that met Will loved him, he was sociable, in that respect he took after Elizabeth and he loved meeting new people, but a natural bond had been forged between Will and Darcy and it glowed like an aura around both of them.

When Elizabeth had emerged from the elevator earlier, Mrs Reynolds had immediately started fussing over William, and ushered her into Darcy's office without ceremony or invitation – it felt nice. Elizabeth had been a little taken back to see Charles, sitting in there, playing on what Elizabeth presumed was Darcy's computer, but hey, while the cat's away the mice will play.

She liked Charles. In the little time she had known him, it was obvious he had a kind heart and he was obviously very keen on Jane; he could hardly take his eyes off her. Ever since Elizabeth had been a little girl she was convinced Jane would marry a prince, someone that would sweep her off her feet, someone she could grow old with and look after their 50 grandchildren with – Charles seemed like that guy.

Admittedly, Elizabeth hadn't really spoken to Jane that much recently, and when they had it was all about her but she was convinced that something was going on between Charles and Jane because her sister spent an excessively long amount of time going to "meetings" with their new Client. It was customary for Elizabeth, Jane or one of their other project managers to meet with Clients maybe once a month, but Jane had seen Charles 5 times in two weeks – that was either dedication to the job or love. Elizabeth hoped it was a bit of both.

Elizabeth didn't realise Darcy was in the room, but she swiftly heard Charles trying to shut him – what were they talking about her? At the time she had been a little bit curious, but with a squirming 15 month old in her arms she was a little too preoccupied to care.

"You have an amazing view," Elizabeth said, resting her slender hand on the glass.

"Thank you, that's why I chose this office – I just love Hyde Park," Elizabeth jumped when she realised Darcy was stood right next to her, holding William and looking down at her, with a tender look on his face.

"Well you are very lucky," Elizabeth held Will's little hand in hers, kissing his fingertips.

"Yes, I guess I am," Darcy looked from his son to Elizabeth, and all the anger he felt last night just wasn't as strong anymore, it no longer consumed him.

"No matter where I travel, London will always be one of my favourite cities."

"Why?" Darcy couldn't understand why, he hated the place.

"Have you ever just ... meandered though the streets of London at night? When I used to live in Knightsbridge I used to just love walking from there to Buckingham Palace, down the mall to Trafalgar Square to look at the latest modern art and then onto Leicester Square and Piccadilly Circus – it has more charm than people give it credit for."

Darcy shook his head, causing Elizabeth to laugh.

"I didn't think you'd understand."

"I understand what it's like to love where you live, but I can't understand the attraction of this city."

"I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but I think it's unconventionally beautiful, forget the nasty tubes, the obnoxious people pushing past you in the street, the tourists crowding outside of Harrods and next time just look at it," Elizabeth smiled, remembering why she loved her home town.

"Okay." After her enigmatic speech Darcy found himself wanting to find the same beauty in London as she did.

"Momma," both Darcy and Elizabeth's attention turned to Will, who was reaching for her to pick him up.

"Do you mind?" Elizabeth inquired, not wanting to interrupt Darcy's time with William.

"Not at all."

Elizabeth gratefully took Will back into her arms, cradling him on her hip and pointing to all the people, buses, cyclists, birds etc. outside.

"Thank you," Darcy finally said, looking out the window.

"For what?" Elizabeth questioned, whilst pulling her hair out of little Will's searching hands.

"For coming today –," Darcy started.

"I already said that I wanted you -,"

"No, for coming today after all of the atrocious things I said to you last night," Darcy looked to Elizabeth, who was a little shocked. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Please, don't be. You had every right to say what you did." Elizabeth smiled meekly at Darcy, nodding her head gently to emphasise her point.

"Maybe so, but there was no need for me to abuse your family," Darcy said sincerely, looking down at William and smiling, "they are after all, our son's family."

Elizabeth truly couldn't believe what she was hearing, was William Darcy really apologising for what he'd said? Elizabeth's mind had been so preoccupied with thoughts of William and Darcy that she hadn't had a chance to examine how she felt about what he'd revealed about her mother. After everything her estranged mother had put her and her sisters through over the years it really wasn't something she didn't believe she was capable of. Regardless of how believable it was Elizabeth didn't want to dwell on it now, she could do that at a later date, over a glass of wine with Charles.

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Bennett?" Darcy said formally.

"Only if you call me Lizzie or at least Elizabeth, Miss Bennett suggests we hardly know each other and I'd say that ship set a long time ago," Elizabeth looked to young Will and smiled, they did have a son together after all.

Darcy blushed, "Miss Be ... Eliza ..."

"Lizzie," Elizabeth helped him out.

"Lizzie, it's been bugging me, how did you know the woman you met yesterday was my sister? Have you met her before?" Darcy brushed his foot back and forth along the floor, avoiding her gaze. He still couldn't understand how Georgiana knew about William before him.

Elizabeth smiled, "well that's easy, she defended you so vehemently I couldn't imagine it would be anyone else. Why do you ask?"

Darcy laughed, "Yes well, I'm sorry... for how she acted and what she said, it was uncalled for. I only ask because you see, Georgie already seemed to know about William."

"Oh! Well that's ummm ... Darcy I swear, Jane and my aunt and uncle are the only people I have ever told, I swear; I don't know how she found out, perhaps she overheard our conversation. My uncle certainly did."

"Yes perhaps," Darcy didn't believe that it at all, but he could find out how she knew later.

"Darcy, please don't apologise for your sister. I have the utmost respect for anyone that so obviously defends their sibling like that, it was very admirable. She is everything I imagined her to be."

"How did you even remember her?"

"I remember everything you said to me two years ago. You talked about your sister with such passion, I've been dying to meet her ever since."

Elizabeth knew the conversation and come to a natural end and so turned her attention back to the window and little Will, Darcy just silently observed watching the obvious delight on his son's face; it was painful to admit how easily they both fit into his life.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" After several minutes of silence Darcy cleared his throat, his eyes looking slightly glassier than usual.

"Boodie, boodie," Will exclaimed, pointing frantically at the birds outside.

"Of course," Elizabeth said and looked back to William, who was now pointing at the airplanes in the sky.

Darcy left the room via the main doors and Elizabeth almost immediately she felt alone, like a dam had broken and small trickles of insecurity were seeping through, a prelude to the rush that would come. Glancing about the room Elizabeth noticed that Darcy had left a brown leather notepad sitting on top of his desk, it was tattered and sheets were falling out. Looking to the door to make sure that he wasn't coming back, she carefully balanced Will on her hip and began to unwrap the leather string binding the pages together. After everything Darcy had said last night she was desperate to note down a few important details for him, so she leafed through the notepad trying to find a blank sheet of paper, but there wasn't one.

Not wanting to disturb the slotted in sheets of paper, she gently tried to wrap it back up when something jumped off a page at her . . .

_Emily Benedict _

_0207 946 0000 NO ANSWER_

_07863 946 0194 WRONG_

_0208 946 0946 WRONG_

_0113 406 0627 WRONG_

The numbers continued on and on, for three pages, they were all heavily scribbled out and often interspersed with words such as 'where' and 'how,' finally at the end of the third page it read . . .

Emily Darcy, where are you?

* * *

_**Author's note:** So, what did you think? Did you like it? It's a break from the hostility of the past few chapters, and gives you a little insight into how Darcy is dealing with the fallout from finding out he has a son._

_I have one request to make if you read this chapter, please please please review it, even if it's just one word like 'poor' 'good' etc. I'm going to be on a hospitality desk for three days after tomorrow and just some encouragement will urge me to writer faster. I have also enabled anonymous reviews, which I didn't have on before because I didn't know they existed :)_

_The next chapter will be set a few weeks later than this, so you can read on to find out - how is Darcy dealing with having a son? Did Elizabeth go on her date with Richard? Did Darcy go to Japan? Did Darcy take Elizabeth with him to Japan? Has Georgiana confronted ELizabeth? Does Charles know about little Will?_

_I hope you all have a lovely week and I look forward to reading all your lovely reviews . . . _

_Kx_

_P.S. Off to eat some strawberries and chantilly cream - it is Wimbledon after all :)_


	19. Subtle changes

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

****

From:

Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject:** Why I moved to America – English women!

_Self esteem has suffered a major blow – stood up twice in three days by the same woman._

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [F.]

**To:** Richard Fitzwilliam

**Subject: **How the mighty have fallen

_Ha! That has officially made this dire business trip just that little bit more bearable._

_How's Georgie? I have left her several messages, but she hasn't returned my calls, I'm starting to think she's ignoring me – has she told you anything, in confidence?_

_P.S. Why the hell are you still using that goddamn awful email address – '' (see body of previous email) evidently it is not representative of the truth!_

**From:** Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject: **Cold man cold

"_How's Georgie?" I'm going to insert "Richard" into that sentence and respond – I got stood up twice, TWICE, by the same woman. I don't understand how this happened, why do I always fall so hard for the wrong women?_

_If she told me anything in confidence why would I then tell you? Surely that's the point of 'in confidence' – pedantic moment over, no, I haven't seen her, she called last week to ask me out for dinner, but when I text her back she never got back in touch; see another bloody woman that's determined to ruin me. _

_Jack Daniels is my only friend._

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [F.]

**To:** Richard Fitzwilliam

**Subject: **Drama queen

_Finish this sentence for me, "fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on -," _

_Give it a try, there's a Brucie bonus if you play your card's right._

_Are you talking about the woman you were telling me about the other week, with the son? Was that not enough of an indication for you that she might be trouble – beware of gold diggers?_

**From:** Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject: **We are not related

_I have an easier one for you, "arse ho-,"_

_Spoken like a true SNOB – that is why you are S-I-N-G-L-E, you don't trust anyone; not everyone has you on their hit list (big head), someone one day might love you (against their better judgement). _

_P.S. How's Tokyo?_

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [F.]

**To:** Richard Fitzwilliam

**Subject: **Re: We are not related that's what I keep telling you

_... I can't believe I left_ _England._

**From:** Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject: **Cryptic?

_Why? _

_Be careful Darce, admitting you were reluctant to leave will cause people with overactive imaginations (me) to jump to conclusions – you got a girl you didn't want to leave behind, lol(yes your oxford-educated cousin did use the term lol)?_

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [F.]

**To:** Richard Fitzwilliam

**Subject: **Re: Cryptic?

...

**From:** Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject: **Speechless

_No way! A real girl?_

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [F.]

**To:** Richard Fitzwilliam

**Subject: **What are you insinuating?

_As opposed to?_

**From:** Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject: **Details please

_Two words "Emily Benedict" – made up enough for you?_

_This is bigger news than when Brad Pitt went all Team Jolie. _

_Fucking hell Darce, I'm speechless! Is this why you were brooding more than normal before you left? Who is she? What is she like? Have I met her? Does Georgie know? How long has it been going on? Is it serious? _

_Wait, are you joking? I know you've never really got the hang of jokes, being that they have normally been about you. _

_Insert Will's comment "Silly Richard, I never joke if I can help it."_

_P.S. Does this mean the Emily obsession is over?_

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [F.]

**To:** Richard Fitzwilliam

**Subject: **Oh how I miss our repartee

_Quote, "I'm speechless." Got a dictionary handy, you might want to check the definition._

_There was never an obsession – it was a healthy appreciation of the best woman I have ever known, and she WAS real. Besides what's to say I haven't found Emily, only it wasn't Emily all along?_

**From:** Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject: **And a sense of humour too – what did they put in your sushi to make that happen?

_And witty too – are you sure this is Fitzwilliam Darcy? Who hacked your account?_

_Are you trying to be confusing? Have you found Emily or not? Georgie will be ecstatic; I think she was even starting to think you were gay and made up Emily to throw us off the scent. That isn't what this is, is it?_

_So if I can't ply you for details about your mystery woman, can I ask you two very important off-topic questions?_

_What you've bought Georgie for her birthday?_

_Can I borrow your Bentley next Friday?_

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [F.]

**To:** Richard Fitzwilliam

**Subject: **I should have known

"_Gay" Am I that transparent? _

_Answers below:_

_Not telling you. You always buy it the same thing and pretend you gave me the idea, not expecting me to buy it as well._

_Why? Who are you trying to impress?_

**From:** Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject: **Insulted

_I don't need a flashy car to impress someone; I have my rapier wit._

_You know you really shouldn't joke about your sexual preferences; I'll have hacked your Facebook account and changed your allegiance faster than Angelina Jolie can have children._

_P.S. When are you back?_

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [F.]

**To:** Richard Fitzwilliam

**Subject:** FW: Why I moved to America!

_Obsessed, me? Coming from the guy that has managed to mention Angelina Jolie in two separate conversations within minutes of each other. _

_I'm back in 26 days or sooner, so if you even think about throwing another party in my house, I'll personally see to it that it won't just be women in the UK that think there's something wrong with you (I can be very creative – still got that rash?) – I had to get a new fireplace and carpets the last time you came to stay._

_Oh and before I forget, see message trail, evidence speaks to the contrary._

"_Self esteem has suffered a major blow – stood up twice in three days by the same woman."_

_P.S. There's something I have to tell you when I'm back and yes you will be shocked. _

**From:** Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject:** _Jack is empty – Bastard!_

_Sent from my Blackberry – you'll just have to deal with it if there are any mistakes!_

* * *

When faced with an unpleasant situation is it easier to surround yourself with the familiar than stick your head above the parapet, but what happens when everything that is familiar reminds you of the one thing you are trying to forget?

* * *

Elizabeth absentmindedly raised the coffee cup that had been abandoned on her desk to her lips, instantly spitting the stone cold black liquid out of her mouth and onto the important documents which lay well thumbed on her desk.

"Shit," she exclaimed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and letting out a groan of frustration as she tried to dab away the coffee that were seeping into the pages of her work. After furiously smudging the black text for several minutes, frustrated that the brown stains wouldn't come out of the document, it dawned on her that like everything else in her life at the moment, it was a lost cause. With a deep sigh she collapsed back into her cream leather chair, letting the padded cushion absorb her exhausted frame, as she surrendered to thoughts of Darcy again.

It had been three weeks since she and William had waved Darcy off at the private airstrip at London Heathrow, and from the moment she'd watched his plane takeoff she'd felt his absence keenly. For 22 days, she had been warring with herself about whether the feelings she was experiencing were just a result of seeing how good Darcy was with William or whether she'd really been affected by the words 'Emily Darcy' written in his delicate script.

"Elizabeth, if anyone knew where your thoughts kept drifting too they would think you're positively ridiculous," Lizzie scolded herself, whilst scrabbling for a mint to take away the foreign taste left in her mouth from the aging coffee, "this is the third time this week you've tried to drink stale coffee"

Broken from her reverie, Lizzie slowly became aware of the soft chuckle penetrating the evening silence.

"They'll think you're positively ridiculous because you're talking to yourself," Charlotte stepped into Lizzie's brightly lit office, the light bouncing off her warm features and her eyes full of mirth, "and drinking day old coffee," Charlotte finished playfully, eyeing the offending mug.

"A day?" Elizabeth shoved a handful of mints into her mouth, "that was some questionable milk – yack!" she said with disgust, whilst peering into her mug and noticing that the day old milk had curdled on the top – a definite indicator that it was a little off.

Bringing Elizabeth back to the present, Charlotte let a low whistle whilst looking between Lizzie's desk and Jane's with a furrowed brow, "whatever's on your mind must be big because," Charlotte paused, wiping her finger along the corner of Lizzie's desk, "I haven't seen any desk you've ever occupied this tidy since the day you left William at home for the first time." To illustrate her point, Charlotte triumphantly showed her spotless finger to Lizzie.

"I resent that accusation, I'm not that messy," Elizabeth protested, swatting Charlottes hand away.

Charlotte knew that to know Elizabeth was to be close to a force of nature, from a young age she had always left a mess in her wake and it was this (amongst other things) that endeared her to everyone she met.

At 5 Elizabeth had decided to redecorate her bedroom with a mixture of glitter and paint and had caused such a jealous frenzy amongst her sisters that they imitated her creative style and Mrs Bennett spent three weeks ordering about decorators in her daughter's bedroom; Mr Bennett had smiled to himself the whole time, he thought it was an improvement on the drab style they were used too.

At 9 Elizabeth discovered that to customise your clothes was far cooler than wearing off the hanger creations and so took to adjusting all her jeans, tops, skirts and dresses to demonstrate her individuality; her sisters in awe of Elizabeth's ever changing wardrobe took to redesigning their own and Mrs Bennett spent several days rectifying the damage her second eldest daughters creativity caused; Mr Bennett loved that Elizabeth was a leader, even at such a young age.

At 12 Elizabeth discovered photography; in photos she found beauty which the naked eye could not discern and she had a natural aptitude to find a stunning composition. Like everything up until then her sister's followed suit, demanding Polaroid's, disposable cameras, negatives, and on occasion attempting to steal the SLR their father had given to Elizabeth for her birthday. Mrs Bennett spent weeks trying to get Elizabeth to share, that is until Mr Bennett passed away and Elizabeth just gave her siblings the camera, keeping only one photo – she hadn't touched a camera since.

At 24 Elizabeth turned her hand to interior design, refusing to hire a team of decorators and she wreaked havoc on her new home, by insisting on painting all the walls herself and picking all the furniture; at the time she was 5 months pregnant, her sisters had been forbidden to contact her and Mrs Bennett cast out her daughter and didn't interfere at all - Elizabeth_ appeared_ to be happy.

Charlotte blinked, returning to reality and she simple raised a knowing eyebrow at Lizzie, waiting for her to admit her slovenly ways.

"What? What? I'm not..." Elizabeth looked away from Charlotte; she was determined not to swallow her pride.

"Me thinks she doth protest too much. You have never been a tidy per-,"

"Ye-," Lizzie tried to interject.

"EVER! Face it Izzy bean, you are the messy one of the family. Jane puts labels on her labels, files her files and checks and double checks her checks – that's not you and I love you for it, but right now I can actually see your desk, as opposed to having to wade through the tons of crap that normally sits on it. When you're happy and carefree you create chaos, when you've got something on your mind you suddenly go all Mary Poppins – spick and span." Charlotte slipped into Jane's identical cream leather chair, which was neatly tucked into her vacant desk and looked earnestly at Elizabeth.

"In chaos there is creativity," Elizabeth said softly, whilst twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger – another childhood habit she hadn't grown out of.

"Then you are more creative than Van Gogh," Charlotte said with a smile, "what aren't you telling me bean?"

"Why did you ever start calling me bean?" Elizabeth snorted, trying to avoid the subject.

"Old habits die hard, now spill the beans – bean," both girls laughed, relaxing into their respective chairs and putting their feet up on the desks at the same time; definitely a practiced habit.

Over the past few weeks Jane and Charlotte had exchanged furtive looks and held private conferences about Elizabeth's reserved behaviour. Ordinarily Elizabeth was the glue that gelled the office together, she was the sugar in everyone's tea, and the comical relief after a hard day's work, but recently Elizabeth's energy was flat, Elizabeth smiled, but it never touched her eyes – something had happened to make the sparkle go away.

"Jane would kill us if she saw us doing this," Elizabeth mused, looking to both of their legs.

"Jane would kill us if she knew a lot of the things that we used to get up too – remember DC and the president, Jane would never have approved," at the same time both girls looked knowingly to the photo frame on the wall; Elizabeth was stood looking at the camera, a deep pout on her youthful face and an arm casually slung around a tall important mans shoulders – that was a good day.

"So are you going to tell your partner in crime what is going on?"

"Has anyone else noticed, the difference I mean..." Elizabeth questioned quietly, shiftily looking between her blank computer screen - _how long had that been off - _and Charlotte.

"Yes, but they just think your stressed about the Identity party..."It took Lizzie a few seconds to realise that Charlotte was now crouching down in front of her, "It takes a true friend to notice the subtle changes in your behaviour point to something much, much more important, you can tell me Izzy – what's wrong?"

Charlotte gently took Lizzie's hands in her own, placing a tender kiss on them and nodding her head in gentle encouragement.

"Subtle changes?" Elizabeth questioned and for the first time she really looked into her old friends face, and straight away she knew something was wrong.

Charlotte had never been impeccably dressed, she was always comfortable, but today there was no plainer word for her appearance than untidy. Her face was slimmer and dark circles were pooling underneath her eyes, causing her to look like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair hung wavy and unkempt and the hands that rubbed Elizabeth's were calloused and cracked and scratched her skin.

Charlotte snorted, not realising Elizabeth was studying her now, "Yes, I've only had to help you find your phone once this week, as opposed to the search and rescue party I normally assemble daily."

A crimson blush spread across Elizabeth's cheeks, and unshed tears sparkled in her eyes – how hadn't she noticed something was wrong with Charlotte, was she that selfish? For weeks she had been absorbed in her own problems, working tirelessly to shut out Darcy, but in truth all she had done was shut out everyone else she cared about.

"Shhhh! Lizzie what's wrong?" Charlotte didn't realise the tears were shed on her behalf and was caught off guard when Elizabeth swept her up into a bone crushing hug, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry," Elizabeth muttered into Charlotte's mousy brown hair, scrabbling to hold her closer.

"What has come over you? If anyone else was here they'd think you've gone mad," Slowly it dawned on Charlotte that they were no longer talking about Elizabeth, somehow – call it friendly intuition – Elizabeth had seen through the calm exterior to the caramel on the inside and in submission she began to weep.

Luckily it was way past normal office hours, and only the night owls and those who were in the habit of avoiding their problems; a grand total of 2, Charlotte and Elizabeth, were still at work. Recently the normally pleasant office was charged with energy, because of the number of events coming up and everyone had been working unsociable hours. The phone had been ringing incessantly for the past few weeks, and unlike normal Elizabeth had shut herself off from the commotion, preferring to bury her head in contracts, accounts, billing and proof reading as opposed to helping out with the day-to-day logistics of events. The strain Charlotte's increased workload wasn't helping her situation and now that Elizabeth was finally listening, it was time to tell her the truth.

"Oh Izzy..." Charlotte choked back a sob, "I don't know how to tell you."

"I'm here for you Charlie, I will always be here for you," even as Elizabeth spoke the words she knew they weren't entirely true, she hadn't been 100% behind Charlotte's decision to marry Ben Collins and recently she'd been too absorbed in a world without Fitzwilliam Darcy that she hadn't paid attention to anything, but her own problems.

"Oh Iz, Ben and I have been trying to get pregnant."

Elizabeth pulled back shocked at what she was hearing, Charlotte had never wanted to play mother before and her husband was too ridiculous to make a good father, "Charlotte, that's-," Elizabeth struggled internally for the right words, "great."

"No, no, it's not."

Elizabeth's dark eyebrows knitted together, confused, "Pardon?"

"I remember the words you said to me the day I told you we were engaged _'sometimes the love of a husband does not offer all the answers you are looking for, but one day you will find your great love'_ I found it Izzy. I know I want a baby."

"Then what's the problem?" Before she could stop herself the words came out, like verbal diarrhoea, they hung in the air; the answer too obvious now the question had been asked out loud. In a loud shriek Charlotte collapsed into Elizabeth's arms, wiping her running nose rather ungraciously on Elizabeth's black jumper,_ it can be burned later, _Elizabeth thought.

"Farlie, there's a good chance there's nothing wrong," Elizabeth cooed, soothingly stroking her friends hair and mentally scolding herself for speaking so frankly – again. "It doesn't always happen the first time."

"Yes, but does it happen after the 782nd time? We've been trying for two years."

Elizabeth knew it was wrong, but the first thing that came to her mind was _"782__nd__, no wonder Ben has a constantly demented smile on his face, he's probably recovering." _Images of Ben Collins repulsive form lying on top of her flooded her mind, his sweaty paunch wiggling during the act of procreation and his pale white hairy legs wrapped around her as he...

"Elizabeth, are you okay, you've gone a little pale," gladly Charlotte interrupted her thoughts, it was a good thing as well, because the contents of Elizabeth's stomach were starting to gurgle and she shook her head, swallowing back the bile in her mouth – luckily William's father was a suitable sex god, not that she'd admit it out loud.

For the first time Elizabeth welcomed the images of Darcy's naked form her memory provided and she tried to keep hold of the figure of her Adonis as she looked back to Charlotte with sorrowful eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Have you been to the doctor?"

"_Of course they've been to the doctor you idiot,"_ Elizabeth's inner monologue continued before Charlottes response silenced her.

"No!" Charlotte said shamefully.

"NO?" Elizabeth shouted in surprise, "Charlotte that's ridiculous why not?"

Charlotte rubbed her hand on the luxurious brown, picking at individual fibres, not meeting Elizabeth's discerning gaze, "Ben doesn't want to," Charlotte mumbled timidly.

"Charlotte, Ben is a complete and utter-," Elizabeth's tone was acerbic, and the fury she felt practically pulsated off her.

Charlotte scooped herself off the floor and headed towards the door, "Watch it Elizabeth, that's my husband you're about to insult," Charlotte's tone was clipped, terse, and her eyes appeared jet black as they bored into Elizabeth's head, daring her to offer some reproach.

Never one to back down from a challenge Elizabeth continued, "Regardless, the man's a total idiot, Charlotte. You need to know if there is anything wrong."

"And how is that his fault if there is? This is typical of you, I knew you would find a way to blame him, it's pathetic – you're pathetic," Charlotte turned to face the door, clenching her one fist to her side and gripping the door handle with the other.

"It's his fault because he's too proud to face the fact that his walkers might not be up for the climb," doesn't mean you don't have to find out," Elizabeth panted, feeling the ire grow inside of her, "Just because he's a coward doesn't mean that you don't have to find out the truth."

"Coward? That's a bit rich coming from you - Forbear to judge, for we are sinners all," Charlotte responded tartly.

Elizabeth sensed that Charlotte had been hanging onto this anger for a while, but still the scathing tone which Charlotte used caused Elizabeth to retort, with little thought for the consequences, until it was too late, "What is that supposed to mean? Do you need to try another 700 times before you accept that-,"

"Accept what, Elizabeth? That I'm barren!" Charlotte screamed, completely losing her temper, "Accept that I might never have my own William, to love, to cherish, to hold, to kiss, to teach how to read or ride a bike," Charlotte whirled to face Elizabeth, mascara streaks tracing a pattern down her drawn cheeks.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at her friend, and carried on, too irate to stop now, "Please Elizabeth, feel free to interject at any time with another one of your witty comments."

The desperation Elizabeth saw in her friends face caused the words to fail on her lips, somewhere along the lines this had stopped being a heart-to-heart discussion between best friends and turned into a personal attack.

"Don't feel the need to refrain from giving your opinion so freely now, no one usually asks for it and yet they always get it," Charlotte folded her arms across her chest, trying to hold back some of the venom, but then her eyes were drawn to the one thing, she didn't want to see right now; a photo of Elizabeth and William - it revived all her anger.

"Charlotte, I didn't mean to offend you. I can only imagine what you're going through," Elizabeth held her hands up in surrender, but Charlotte wasn't finished.

"No you can't – you don't have any idea what I'm going through. Everything has always comes so easily to you. I've lived in your shadow for years; I was your dumpy best friend at high school, I have been used by every man whose ever liked you to get close to you, I was your event's assistant when we worked together in London, even though I'd worked there _two years longer than you _and to top it all off I now work for you," Charlotte panted, trying to catch her breath.

Elizabeth just stood in stunned silence, unable to comprehend that one of the few people who she'd trusted her in entire life seemed to hate her so much.

"Even with William, that was easy for you. You got knocked up on a one night stand," Charlotte's lip curled, as the look she gave Elizabeth was akin to disgust, it made Lizzie draw her arms around herself for comfort, "I pitied you at first – _poor Lizzie, so much potential and yet knocked up at 24_ – but whose got the last laugh now, you have a beautiful baby boy, that everyone loves and I'm barren, unfertile, reproductively challenged: you can't even let me feel smug right, can you?"

"My family disowned me Charlotte; I had to leave my job, my friends, my life. I am 26 and alone, what part of that could you possibly envy," _but you don't have to be alone,_ Elizabeth's subconscious interjected.

"But you chose to be alone – you chose to cut William off from his father, I didn't, I chose to embrace life and deal with my lot."

"Your lot in life? Charlotte, you settled – face it!"

"So did you, you chose to be_ alone_. Even if William's father didn't want you, George did, he would have care for you and Will."Heck you chose to leave George, who would have cared for you."

Elizabeth choked, "I'm sorry, are we talking about the same George? Who's the hypocrite now; you hated him? You told me to dump him every day since our first date."

"Your right he wasn't ideal, but my point is you chose this life Elizabeth – I didn't, I didn't choose to not have children. I can't imagine what's it's like for William's father, not knowing he has a son, not being there to watch his son ride his bike for the first time without stabilisers or bring home his first date in high school. You're the most selfish person I have ever met," Charlotte looked at Elizabeth, who had forced her head up, to meet her friend's eyes. "Don't look at me like that, with that face of righteous indignation Elizabeth, you know I'm right. I've been your best friend for over 25 years and I have never once told you were wrong, and I have never told you how disgusted I am that you have concealed Will from his father."

"William's father is none of your business," Elizabeth chewed on her lip, taking measured breaths in an attempt to stop the sobs from breaking through.

"No you're right I don't, but I know he's probably one of the best men you will ever meet because you would never have slept with someone on a one night stand, unless he was the greatest man on earth." Charlotte paused for breath, her tense frame visibly shaking with anger, "after everything I have been through these past few months, I can't imagine being kept away from my child and I hope William doesn't grow up to hate you for it -,"

Charlotte's last statement hit Elizabeth right between the eyes; this was the one thing she had feared since the day William was born. No mother wants their child to hate them, especially since she wanted Darcy to be a part of both of their lives.

Darcy had been at the forefront of her mind now for three weeks; in every cup of coffee, mirror, computer screen, book, she was reminded of him; it was why she was working so late, she couldn't bear to look into William's beautiful eyes and see Darcy staring back - not when he'd promised to call and hadn't.

In 22 days, despite all the promises and reassurance he gave her, Fitzwilliam Darcy hadn't contacted them once, not even to comment on all the notes she'd written in his notepad, of course there was the possibility he hadn't seen them, but that didn't seem very likely, it had to have been the notepad her father gave him, and didn't he say that he took that everywhere with him? No, to Elizabeth, the only that made sense was that he'd given up on them - especially since she'd turned down his offer to go to Japan with him.

"– Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Arrrr," Charlotte gritted her teeth in frustration, "you are impossible, you never listen."

Elizabeth had zoned out.

"Oh, just go home and see your bloody son, stop being pathetic and hiding out here and just go home – I'm not coming in tomorrow." Charlotte slammed Elizabeth's door as she stormed out. Elizabeth watched as she didn't bother to pick up her laptop like normal and simply took her belongings and left, without looking back – what did that mean.

It felt like the silence stretched on for years, only filled with the gentle hum of hibernating computers as Elizabeth sat speechless, looking after her raging friend in wide eyed astonishment.

So many emotions were coursing through her veins, but shock numbed her senses, she couldn't believe Charlotte had spoken so cruelly against her and what had she meant by "I'm not coming in tomorrow."

In situations like this, it would be standard practice for anyone to turn to their best friend, for guidance and reassurance, but what's the standard protocol when that person seems to be repulsed by you – who do you turn to then?

Fate has a weird way of intervening in the lives of the lost and in perfect synchronisation with Elizabeth's thoughts, her phone began to vibrate on top of her desk and a blocked number flashed up on the screen. For a split second her hand hovered above the phone; who would call her this late at night. Should she answer or not - what the hell...

"_Hello, Elizabeth Bennett speaking..."_

* * *

_**A/N:** A BIG thank you must go to alice-in-vunderland who beta'd this chapter for me (several times :)) and Loli-pop0394 who gave me her feedback on this before it was published._

_ Also thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter, your kind words, comments and critiques really helped me and I loved hearing from you - would it be too much to ask you to keep it up :)_

_Anyway, so the bad news is, I'm going away for two weeks tomorrow and will not be able to update, but the GOOD news is that while I'm away I'll be doing lots of lounging by the pool, which will give me plenty of time to update all three of my stories._

_Look forward to hearing from you,_

_Kx_


	20. Blast from the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing - sad times :(

* * *

When the call display on Elizabeth's iPhone lit up, displaying the words "Unknown Number," her heart skipped a beat, dancing slightly faster in her chest, as she crossed her fingers, a habit she had unconsciously been doing for weeks. Ever since Fitzwilliam Darcy had boarded his private jet to Japan, she had held out hope that it would be him calling - like he'd promised. This, like every other time, was a disappointment.

Words cut in and out on the other line, and all she managed to make out was the word "Elizabeth" before the line went dead.

"_The other caller has hung up," the smug woman from inside her phone declared - repeatedly. _

Elizabeth cursed and threw her phone down on the desk, causing it to skitter along the surface and clatter to the floor. Smiling smugly, she congratulated herself, "Take that. You will not beat me." She knew no one was listening, but just saying the words out loud made her feel pathetic. The truth was the phone had beaten her; for 22 days every time she had received a text, email or call, she had raced to her phone, hoping it was him.

Looking at the phone sitting sadly on the floor, Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt, a sudden flush of embarrassment making her cheeks the colour of ripe, red apples. It wasn't the phone's fault after all; unless of course he'd tried to call and for some reason her phone was blocking it. Resigned to think rationally, Elizabeth let out a deep, prolonged sigh, "Now you're stretching."

Bending down to pick up the phone, she accidently flicked her fingernail against the corner of the desk and cursed loudly, as she shot up and promptly smacked her head.

"Ow! Shit. Come on!" Elizabeth looked skyward, appealing to the almighty. "What do you want from me?" she exclaimed.

With a hand nursing her bruised head, she sucked on her tender finger shaking it rapidly to help expel the pain. This was definitely not her day.

As if in answer to her plea, a thought she had been trying to ignore swam to the forefront of her mind, _"Maybe you deserve it." _

"Is that what you think?" she looked accusingly at the ceiling again.

Elizabeth had never been religious; Mrs Bennett had tried from a very young age to nourish a healthy affection for the Lord in her daughters, but their father, ever the practical one, had been a rationalist till the end; and as such, until concrete evidence could be presented to him, he refused to let his daughters be led down a path they might not be ready for; there would enough time for that when they got older and they could make the decision for themselves.

Swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat, she choked back tears at the memory of her father, "I miss you Dad," she whispered quietly.

Regardless of whether Mr. Bennett had a religious preference, Elizabeth had always chosen to believe he was in heaven. A heaven filled with endless glasses of scotch on the rocks, books enough to fill the British Library and more Rugby games than he could watch in a lifetime – yes that's where he was now.

A few seconds later, Elizabeth nearly fell of her chair when the silence she had been wallowing in, was disturbed by the unmistakeable trill of the office phone on her desk.

Who would be calling this late at night? They didn't have any events on for a few days, so it couldn't be a stranded delegate; and all of their Clients knew to call them on their mobiles after hours. Who would call now?

She entertained the idea of ignoring it, especially considering it was close to 10:30 at night and whoever it was could probably wait until the morning; but what if it's about William? The night she had spent, three weeks previous, in the hospital by his bedside, had been the worst night of her entire life. Even though she knew that right now William was probably safely at home, running circles around Nanny Gardiner (who had probably been trying to get him into his pyjamas for a good few hours) she couldn't fight the maternal instinct which told her she had to answer the phone, just in case.

Fine.

"Hello, Elizabeth Bennett speaking..." a yawn tried escaped her mouth.

"_Li... Liz...e! Is th...y?" the other line crackled again, Elizabeth could barely make out that someone was talking._

"With whom am I speaking?"

"_The reception is terrible here, I can hardly hear you. Hang on!" Silence._

Elizabeth was about to hang up when the trademark squeal of her second youngest sister Caitlyn rang through clearly.

"_Lizzie! Sorry about that. Ben gave me his phone to use because I couldn't get any signal on mine, but turns out his signal is crap, too."_

For a moment Elizabeth could hardly believe her ears. She hadn't heard from Caitlyn in two years. Truth was, she hadn't heard from any of her family apart from Jane and the Gardiners, but it always hurt when she considered that she and Jane had practically raised them.

"Caitlyn. Not that it's not nice to hear from you but..."

"_But, why am I calling?" Caitlyn ended._

"Well... yeah," Elizabeth was glad Caitlyn couldn't see her; she blushed profusely at how rude she thought she sounded.

_Caitlyn's girly laugh sang through the phone, "I know it's been a long time Lizzie, and I'm sorry."_

It wasn't that simple, even if Elizabeth wanted it to be. "It's alright, Kate. So who's Ben?"

_If Elizabeth had seen Caitlyn she would have seen the same becoming blush she suffered from on her sister's face, "Oh umm...well actually that's what I'm calling you about."_

Elizabeth didn't dare speak.

_Caitlyn giggled like a little girl over the phone. "Ben was my boyfriend."_

Elizabeth didn't like the use of the word _was_. "And now?"

"_And now he's my fiancé. Ben asked me to marry him, Lizzie, and I said yes. I'm getting married!" Caitlyn couldn't contain her excitement any longer; she practically screamed down the line causing Elizabeth to wince from the pain in her ear._

"Wow..." Elizabeth didn't know what to say; Ben could walk past her tomorrow and she wouldn't have a clue who he was. "Congratulations, to both of you."

"_Thanks. Can you believe it, me getting married at 20?"_

"Do I get to meet him?"

"_You already know him."_

That didn't sound good, "I do?"

"_Yeh, its Ben Standring."_

"Standring? Standring? Why does that name ring a bell?" Elizabeth pondered, trying to flip through her contact list on the phone, as she listened to her sister.

"_Lizzie your memory is terrible; Ben is George's best friend." Caitlyn offered with an exasperated sigh._

"George Wickham? My George."

"_Not your George anymore, but yes. Can you believe it?"_

Although Elizabeth was a little irked at how observant her sister had become, she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at how efficiently Kate had put her in her place. She was right after all; Elizabeth and George had shared some of the same past, but he most certainly not hers.

"If you want me to sum it up in one word, then _no_...What has Mrs. Bennett said?"

"_OUR mum doesn't know yet."_

Elizabeth ignored the put-down by her sister, she was happy not to insult Mrs. Bennett to Kate's face, but there was no way she would ever recognise_ that_ woman as her mother. "Why not? If anyone is to laud you with congratulations, it will be her." Elizabeth interjected cuttingly.

On the other end of the line, Caitlyn's breathing hitched and then became shallow. Elizabeth reasoned that that was never a good sign; she was definitely hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me Caitlyn?" Elizabeth said in her most motherly tone; William would come to blush at this tone when he was older.

"_Nothing. Ben and I are going to tell her on Thursday at the society picnic."_

Elizabeth hmm'd sceptically, "Why wait? She'll be delighted!"

"_Lizzie..." Caitlyn said in a tone that told Elizabeth she wanted something._

"Yes," Elizabeth responded in much the same fashion.

"_Can I come see you tomorrow?" _

Caitlyn had never been to Elizabeth's house. She had never been allowed to visit or form any kind of attachment to William, which was a shame because she knew Caitlyn would love him. This was just one of the mounting list of offensives Elizabeth had against Mrs. Bennett; her younger sisters – Mary, Caitlyn and Lydia – had all promised to come and see her once she was settled in Windsor, but the evil witch had soon seen to it that they were never allowed to visit; and as such, they had never met their nephew.

Elizabeth sensed that nothing good could come of her sister's visit, but for all their separation she still ardently loved Caitlyn – in truth she probably loved her more now because, when they had lived near to one another, she had wanted to kill her interfering and excitable sisters at times.

Sensing Elizabeth's reluctance, Caitlyn pulled her on her heart strings a little more; she was anything if not tactful. "Please Lizzie, I haven't seen you in years, and I really really really want to meet William," Elizabeth tried to refrain from snorting. "Jane tells me he's very handsome; I just know I'm going to love him; besides, it'll give me some practice."

"Practice?" Elizabeth repeated, urging his sister to finish that sentence. "Why would you need practice, _Caitlyn_?"

"Oh no reason," Caitlyn responded quickly. "Look Ben is coming now, but how about I get to your place about ten?"

"Caitlyn I have to work tomorrow," Elizabeth said exhaustedly. "I can't just blow it off."Her younger sister had never held a job for more than five minutes; she didn't understand responsibility. She preferred to follow their mother's philosophy: "Bringing home the bacon isn't the woman's job. Better to find yourself a man to support you and satisfy yourself with spending his money and cooking his Bacon before you pack him off to work." This almost certainly accounted for why they always had bacon most mornings when they were children – even if Mrs. Bennett hadn't been the one to cook it.

"Pllllleeeeaaaassseeee, Bizzy Lizzy," Caitlyn pleaded; she was definitely her mother's daughter.

"Busy … you're right there."

"Oh come on, please. You are the boss, surely that's one of the perks - blowing off work from time-to-time." Evidently another one of Mrs Bennett's sermons: "If you must work, be the boss – at least then you can blow it off whenever you choose."

"Let me check my diary," Elizabeth flicked through the calendar on her phone, she was determined to find a reason why they couldn't meet: a client meeting, site visit, small event, etc.; but when she saw the photo of William's angelic baby face shining through on her background, it melted her insides. It would be quite nice to let him know his aunty after all.

Not only that, all the things Charlotte had said earlier were haunting her. Caitlyn had made the choice not to see William, whereas Georgiana hadn't. Instantly, she felt her resolve soften and before she knew it, she found herself agreeing not only to meet-up, but offering to make cakes as well.

"Great. Oh and can you message me the postcode; I'll use Ben's new sat-nav to find the way. See you tomorrow." Caitlyn hung up abruptly, before Elizabeth had the opportunity to tell her that Sat-Nav's didn't usually find her house.

"Oh well," Elizabeth thought. "Maybe, if I have any luck, she won't find us."

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was on vacation.

* * *

Money buys power, but as the saying goes it doesn't always buy happiness; and that was all Fitzwilliam Darcy wanted.

Leaning on the edge of the infinity pool which protruded from the balcony of his penthouse suite, he let the crystal blue water reflect ripples across his bare chest and angrily threw his phone back into the room, narrowly avoiding the pool, but smashing the display screen.

"Women!" Darcy ground out.

Exhausted, mentally and physically, he bowed his head and for what felt like the millionth time, cast his dark brown eyes over the skyline of Tokyo. It was one of his favourite cities in the world. It was constantly evolving. Some of his best friends lived there, but there was something missing. No, there was _someone_ missing, and that someone made all the difference between happiness and despair.

* * *

Georgiana pushed her way through the crowd of people hanging outside of the Sloane Street tube station. Quickly glancing at the address on the scrap of paper for what felt like the 1000th time, she shoved it back into her Alexa satchel and proceeded to head past all the designer boutiques in the area. This area, of any in London, was frequently haunted by herself and her brother, and she thought she knew it like the back of her hand; but upon powering down the streets, she realised that it was familiar from the back of a Bentley, not on foot.

It had been 22 days since her brother Fitzwilliam Darcy had hopped onto his private jet and left the weight of his world resting on her slender shoulders. She had been in turmoil ever since his departure as to how to deal with the revelation that she had been an aunty for the past two years and didn't know anything about it.

Knowing the media storm that would surround the truth about Fitzwilliam's progeny, she kept utterly silent on the matter and had shut herself off from her roommates, friends and even her family, preferring to work out her frustration on canvas. In her humble opinion, it was some of her best work, born from real emotions she had never felt before – that happens when you're wrapped in cotton wool from an early age.

Not able to trust anyone else or turn to her faithful brother, she had suffered from an aching loneliness that had invaded her very protected world. That was until she had found a greater purpose which had brought her here.

Oblivious to the attentive eyes that followed her, she padded along the streets in her Gladiator sandals, rolling through the messages on her Blackberry. Halting at a crossing, she nearly dropped the phone when the song "Hey Soul Sister" rang loudly in her hands; it always made her smile when she heard this song because Fitzwilliam hated it, which is probably why she selected it as the ring tone for him.

Regardless of its sentimental value, she cancelled the call without a second thought and shoved the phone back in her bag and returned her attention to the task at hand. Glancing up at the street signs, she took a left, the second right and slowed her pace to peer at the house numbers as she walked past.

"44, 42, 40-," Georgiana counted and then hopped up a couple of steps and squinted at the door plaque, "38. Perfect." She had been building up to this moment for nearly two weeks and had relished every moment of finding out the truth; but now standing in front of the inoffensive red brick building with small white balconies and peonies planted on them, a nervous ripple shuddered through her.

Gathering her courage, she pushed her delicate yellow polished finger on the buzzer and waited.

"Hello, who is it?" The voice rang through the speaker, shocking Georgiana slightly.

"Hi, my name's Georgiana Darcy. Have you got a few minutes to talk to me?" Georgiana uttered with more conviction than she felt.

"I recognise that name; you aren't trying to sell anything are you?"

Georgiana chuckled nervously, picking at the nail varnish on her fingers, "No, I just want to get some information from you about -"

Before Georgiana could say anymore, the buzzer sounded, releasing the front door, "Too late to turn back now." She uttered and slipped through the entrance, suddenly excited at the prospect of finding out more about the mysterious Elizabeth Bennett.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the length between updates - Holiday, Work & Boyfriend got in the way :)

Thanks to scmema who beta'd this chapter for me, Loli-pop0394 who gave creative feedback on this chapter and alice-in-vunderland who I think is away at the moment, but will hopefully be back very soon to help beta.

Thanks also to the reviewers - you are the Krispy Kreme's of this world :)

Next chapter coming in the next few days.

Kx


	21. You have got to be kidding me

_Disclaimer: Sadly I am yet to write a class, so I own nothing..._**

* * *

******

Chapter 21

"Lizzie..." Alison slowly pushed Elizabeth's bedroom door open, letting a line of light into the otherwise pitch black space. "Time to get up, sweetheart."

_Having to get up in the morning is one of the worst feelings in the world. It's a little better during daylight saving time, when sunlight floods your bedroom at an ungodly hour and you're fooled into waking-up much earlier than normal; yet in a much better mood than you would be if it was bleak, dark and raining outside._ As that thought settled in, an excitable weight deposited itself on Elizabeth's bed, and began to rock back and forth, vibrating the bed and disturbing her slumber.

"Mumma, bakey bakey," William gurgled, forcefully slapping at the bedcovers where his mother was currently pretending to sleep. Although he was an unrelenting alarm clock, she relished their time together, and regretted that it was becoming scarcer due to the increasing number of projects J&E Events were organising.

Savouring the last few minutes of peace before facing a hectic day, Elizabeth lay very still under the covers, shielding her face just in case one of William's stray hits got a little more accurate.

Getting significantly more annoyed that his mum hadn't started paying attention to him, William started yanking at the covers and tried to sneak his head in, "Nami, mumma asweep." The little boy proclaimed, futilely trying to yank the resistant covers out of his mother's firm grasp.

Alison Gardiner giggled watching the energetic 16 month old jump up and down on the mistress's bed, enjoying the extra time he had with his mother.

"Well if she's asleep, you shouldn't be trying to wake her," Alison said, earning her a scowl from the toddler.

A regular at the Bennett household, Alison had already washed up the remains of the hot chocolate Elizabeth had sloppily made herself last night; and she had waked William up, a terrible task in itself. William, for all his protests about going to bed, loved to sleep and hated being waked up – unless of course it was by Elizabeth.

Alison had been watching over this little family for a long time now and had noticed the subtle changes in Elizabeth over the past few weeks. William was the light behind her eyes; he completed her in a way that only mothers can truly appreciate, and yet recently that spark had gone. Now when Elizabeth looked into her son's face, her eyes clouded over and an inexplicable pained expression crossed her face. It was imperceptible to nearly anyone, save those closest to her; and as a result, a small committee - comprised of Alison, Edward and Jane - had met privately on several occasions in order to decipher Elizabeth's Rubik's Cube life.

The source of the problem was easy to identify, but they did not know the full extent of the situation.

"And what do we have here?" Elizabeth quickly pulled the covers back, and grabbed William, who was now excitedly screaming, back under the covers with her. His squeals of delight were muffled, but his little form wriggled and giggled as he lay in his mother's embrace.

Alison simply smiled, gathered some of Elizabeth's discarded clothes off the floor, and shoved them into the laundry basket on the landing. After parting the curtains and opening the windows, she moved over to Elizabeth's bed and coughed loudly.

Elizabeth threw back the covers, her mass of chocolate brown hair was splayed across her pillow and her cheeks were rosy from playing with William.

"Sorry Ali, good morning. How are you today?" Elizabeth pulled William into a bear hug and let him lie on her chest, kissing his head and moving his soft curls out of his face.

"Good m'dear. What time did you get in last night? I must have been asleep." Alison placed a cup of steaming coffee in Elizabeth's hands and sat down gently on the edge of the bed. She really wanted to ask her _why_ she stayed at the office so late, but she hoped her niece would volunteer the information.

"About 11, I think." Elizabeth avoided Alison's questioning gaze and tried to steer the conversation into safer waters. "I'm not going into work today."

"I gathered as much from the scribbled note you left on the kitchen counter – people can decipher your writing at work?" Alison said with a hint of a smile, holding her arms out to William, who gratefully crawled into her lap.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a hint of indignation. "Well, at least they can now that I've taken to writing everything on computer," she reluctantly admitted.

The creases of a smile pulled at the corner of Alison's ageing eyes, and lines appeared on either side of her mouth, a sign that she was getting older. It was Alison's smile that everyone loved; it had the power to light up a room, or give you the impression you were in her confidence, even from your first encounter. Like Elizabeth's eyes, it was Alison's smile that showed her soul.

"Ow, William, stop that. No!" Alison chided and unfurled his chubby little fingers from her hair. "Don't do that, it hurts," she continued, placing a little kiss on the tips of his fingers.

In light of her reproof, little tears began to bud in his eyes, and he quickly crawled towards his mother. "Mumma!" He was obviously hoping his mum would be on his side; he was disappointed.

"No, William. Nanny is right; you can't pull at people's hair. What you did was wrong; you hurt her." Elizabeth tried to remain strong as salty hot tears started to run down her son's beautiful creamy white face. She knew it was important to discipline him; the last thing she wanted was for Darcy to comment on her mothering skills _again_.

There he was again, Fitzwilliam Darcy. In less than ten minutes, he had gone from stalking her dreams to praying on her waking mind; it was an endless struggle.

"Lizzie, are you alright? You look like you're going to cry." Alison took one of Elizabeth's smooth hands in her own, and looked into her eyes. "What aren't you telling me, honey?"

_Strange to hear your own words echoed_, Elizabeth thought, as she remembered what she'd said to Caitlyn last night. "It's nothing honestly; time has a way of working these things out." Elizabeth slipped out of the bed, away from Alison, and picked up William, pulling him to her hip. "Caitlyn is coming over."

"Caitlyn? Our Caitlyn? Your sister?" Alison trained her face to hide the hurt at Elizabeth's dismissal and focused on the fact that her other niece was coming over. It was hard to believe, considering Caitlyn had never showed an interest in coming over before.

"She wants something," Alison blurted out. She couldn't stand the thought of Elizabeth's being taken advantage of. Her younger sisters were always so manipulative; time hadn't changed them.

"I know," Elizabeth said calmly. "She's coming over here at ten. That should give me some time to go shopping."

"Is that why you aren't going into work?"

"Why else wouldn't I go into work?" Elizabeth echoed from in the bathroom, the shower obscuring her words.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy perhaps?" Alison mumbled.

"WHAT?" Elizabeth shouted, and William thinking this was hilarious, tried to imitate her.

"SQUAT! Squat squat squat," William chimed, listening to the echo his voice made in the bathroom.

"I said – another party perhaps?" Alison amended.

"Oh! No, what party?"

"Never mind; must have gotten it wrong. I thought Jane said something about a party."

"_William, please stop squirting mummy's shampoos on the floor," _Alison heard Elizabeth utter gently. He was certainly becoming a handful. "Oh that party Jane wants me to go to on Saturday. I don't have an excuse; I have to go. Jane came fully prepared for every excuse when she asked me to go: babysitters booked, dress bought, shoes picked and she's coming over to do my hair. I thought I showed you the dress; it's in my closet."

Alison glanced to the walk-in closet door and smiled. Yes, she'd already seen the dress and knew all about Jane's plan to get Elizabeth there; she was the babysitter, after all.

One way or another, they were going to sort out this mess with Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth hadn't been gone ten minutes when the house phone began a persistent ring. Despite the fact that Alison was trying to balance two baskets of freshly laundered clothes, she stumbled to the phone and was really thankful that Elizabeth wasn't home. She hadn't failed to notice the effect a ringing phone had on Elizabeth's disposition in the past few weeks, so it was only natural that she was glad her niece wasn't about; she wouldn't have to watch the look of disappointment on Elizabeth's face.

"Elizabeth Bennett's household," Alison spoke clearly, balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Hello," a velvety baritone voice said. "Is Elizabeth available?"

"I'm afraid she just left. May I ask who's calling and pass on a message?" At first she thought it was a sales call, but the caller sounded agitated, nervous even.

"No, that's quite alright. I'll call back later. When are you expecting her home?"

"She's in a meeting at ten. She will be in this afternoon. Are you sure I can't take your name, and I'll get her to give you call?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Without waiting for a goodbye the phone disconnected, and the caller was gone.

Alison staggered back to the counter, gripping the edge to regain her composure; there was no mistaking who that caller was. Air filled Alison's lungs, but she kept gasping for breath. On autopilot, she fumbled across the keys on the phone and waited for it to ring. After about three rings, the call connected.

"He found her." She uttered breathlessly, then hung up.

Twelve shopping bags, six shops, three tantrums, one awkward encounter, and two hours later, Elizabeth shuffled into her kitchen, letting out a deep sigh, as William rushed past her to Nanny Gardiner.

"That was a nightmare." Elizabeth threw open the cupboards, scrabbling for coffee like an AA member falling off the wagon. Laying her hands on the ground coffee, she smelled its aroma, breathing in the relief and letting its scent calm her.

"SURPRISE!" A voice shouted and in shock Elizabeth nearly inhaled neat coffee, causing her to choke and her eyes to water.

With her heart beating a little faster, Elizabeth let out a deep breath when she spotted her sister Caitlyn's reflection in the window. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten the container of coffee in her hands, and her tense breathing caused the contents to shoot out the container and down her top.

"Mumma muss," out of nowhere William appeared at her feet and pointed to the coffee on the floor; it was always lovely for him to point out her mistakes. Oblivious to the fact that he was highlighting his mother's clumsiness, he immediately squatted, giving the brown grains all his attention. He began to run his fingers through the fragrant mess.

"No! William," Elizabeth nearly shouted, quickly grabbing him off the floor and securing him in her arms.

The touching moment was interrupted by a gentle giggling from the other side of the kitchen, and Elizabeth and William both turned to Caitlyn with wide grins on their faces – Elizabeth's was sheepish and William's was playful.

"Caitlyn, you look...amazing." It pained Elizabeth to admit it, especially considering that she was currently covered in coffee stains, but it was true; two years had done her sister A LOT of good. Caitlyn had never been a wall flower; she had always been ostentatious and loud. But gone were the straining mini-skirts and tank tops that had plagued her teenage years, and in their place was a demure cranberry A-line dress which stopped just above the knee.

Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure whether the transformation was prompted by her current relationship, but she was definitely going to find out.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, but aren't you going to use your good manners and introduce us?" Caitlyn gestured to William, who was now hiding in her hair.

_Great, now it'll look like even more of a mess,_ Elizabeth thought, _a fragrant bird's nest._ In addition to feeling her appearance was sub-par, Elizabeth blushed at the social set-down by her sister. That was three times in two days; where were her manners?

"Of course - William, this is your aunty, Caitlyn Aurora Bennett; and Caitlyn, meet William Anthony Bennett, my son and your nephew." Elizabeth held out William's grubby little hand, and Caitlyn gingerly accepted it, shaking it briefly before slyly trying to wipe the coffee grains off her dress. This didn't escape Elizabeth's notice.

"He's adorable. Look at those eyes, that hair. He looks just like you." Caitlyn gushed, stroking William's silky curls.

"Thank you. His hair colour actually comes from his father." Still holding William, Elizabeth brewed the coffee and popped the cafetiere on the coffee table in the lounge, beckoning for Caitlyn to take a seat on the couch next to her.

"Well I wouldn't know. You've always been very cloak and dagger about the whole paternity thing." Caitlyn poured fresh cream and three spoonfuls of sugar into her cup and left Elizabeth to pour her own. "We still think it's George, you know."

Elizabeth let out a deep sigh, pulled William's hair out of his eyes, and looked into his face. There was no sign of George, only Fitzwilliam – it was an insult to think otherwise. Despite the tedious allegations, it was second nature to her now; she simply rolled her eyes and prepared her coffee, handing William a biscuit in the process.

"It's not George; if it was, I would never have broken up with him like I did."

"He was heartbroken for a while, you know," Caitlyn brightened up, whilst the scanning the room.

"No, he wasn't. He was after sympathy." The George that Elizabeth remembered was probably heartbroken for ten minutes, and then most likely consoled himself with a good red – redhead that is.

"Aren't you going to ask me how Mum is?"

"Caitlyn," Elizabeth spoke softly and tilted her head to the side. "Your mum and my mum are two very different people."

"Oh, Lizzie, stop being so dramatic; she gave birth to you and raised us." Caitlyn obviously chose to ignore the part Elizabeth had played in her upbringing.

"She gave birth to me; that makes her my mother, not my mum. So much more goes into being a mum than the bit at the beginning."The manner in which Elizabeth spoke brooked no reproach.

"I hope I'll be a good mother." Caitlyn thoughtfully rubbed her stomach with one hand.

It took Elizabeth a few seconds, but slowly the realisation set in. Of course, her sister had another motive for visiting. Caitlyn lounged back into the pillows on the sofa; and as she did, Elizabeth noticed the smallest bump in her sister's waistline.

"You're pregnant; that's why you came to see me," Elizabeth said in quiet disbelief. Her eyes fixed on her sister's hand as it lay comfortably on her tiny bump.

"Wha-."

"Don't even think about trying to bluff me, Kate. How far along are you?"

"I...Oh, Lizzie, I'm 11 weeks." Caitlyn leant over to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand, a look of sheer excitement on her features.

"Does Ben know?" Elizabeth glared down at her sister's hand, as it lay in her own, and all she noticed was that her nails needed doing. This was so typical of her sisters. She should have listened to Alison when she said Caitlyn would only come to see her if she wanted something; and of course, on this subject there was no better person to speak to than the one who had disappointed their mother so much by getting pregnant with William.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Well, we're getting married, aren't we?"

"So, it's a marriage of convenience?" Elizabeth's voice was cold.

"No. Ben just thought it would be more appropriate if we got married," Caitlyn paused and looked straight at Elizabeth. "You know after everything that happened with…" Caitlyn trailed off, willing her to understand.

"You mean after everything that happened with me." Elizabeth pulled away from Caitlyn, setting William on the floor and moving to stand by the window, looking out at the drive. Outside, the sky was clear, but the wind had an icy chill, and ominous grey clouds were starting to role in. Elizabeth reasoned that it was probably a sign.

"Lizzie..."

"Why did you come here, Caitlyn?"

"I need your...I mean, I want you...Elizabeth, please can you come to the society picnic with me tomorrow." Caitlyn avoided Elizabeth's gaze, a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth as she looked at William playing with his Iggle Piggle on the floor.

"Why?" A cold chill rippled through Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms around her thin frame and rubbed her shoulders through her grey cardigan.

"We want to tell mum tomorrow, and I would really like you to be there."

"You mean, you want me to be the diversion?" It was a rhetorical question. Elizabeth knew she was the diversion; there was no one that excited her mother's anger better than her second eldest daughter.

"No! I want you to be my sister; I want your help." Caitlyn's voice held a hint of desperation; her eyes were stained pink, and tears threatened to spill out.

"Why? Because I'm the authority on getting pregnant way ahead of schedule? I don't know why you're worrying; mum with be thrilled. With that big rock on your finger and a bun in the oven, she'll think all her Christmases have come at once." Elizabeth's voice was dripping with disdain. No matter how much she pretended to be over the heartless way in which Mrs Bennett excluded her from their lives, she couldn't ignore the scars on her heart that her mother's treatment had left.

Caitlyn stared at her sister aghast. She and Ben had sat down the night before and run through everything that she should say to her sister, but somehow things weren't going to plan. Ben had Caitlyn convinced that Elizabeth would not be able to deny Caitlyn anything that she wanted considering the length of time she and Elizabeth hadn't seen one another, and that they'd been so close when she lived in London. But, surprisingly, Elizabeth wasn't overjoyed to see her; in fact, quite the opposite.

She wasn't fraught and overworked like their mother had said; she seemed happy, content. Somewhere deep down, Caitlyn knew she was probably going to have to report back to her mother and sisters, but what could she say – Elizabeth had a gorgeous, richly furnished country home, an amazing new Audi, a beautiful son - and she looked stunning. Elizabeth had been successful without them; she hadn't needed them after all.

Yesterday when they had spoken on the phone, Caitlyn had been the one in control. She had stood in her Gucci dress, tapping her Miu Miu heels and felt superior; she wanted to feel that again.

"Liz—"

"Don't call me that, Caitlyn." It was like a slap in the face.

Caitlyn started off tentatively again. "Elizabeth, I know I haven't been the best sister."

Elizabeth scoffed.

"But...I really need you now." That was it; that was what Ben had said: pull on the heartstrings. "I need my elder sister now more than ever. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you or Will, but please do this for me. I can't face Catherine De Bourgh, Anne Wilmsley or Fiona Hilton on my own." On cue, the tears started flowing.

Elizabeth kept towards the window, staring out at the clouds, memorising the shapes they made. With the room filled by the sound of William's playing – oblivious to the tension in the room – and Caitlyn sniffling, Elizabeth began to worry the hem of her shirt, whilst she tried to fight the instinct to run and envelop her sister in a massive bear hug, just like the old times. "Does Jane know?"

"No...why?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "No reason."

"Lizzie, will you please…."

"No, Kate, I won't. I'm not going to the picnic, and you shouldn't ask me to. Now, I think it would be best if you left." Elizabeth turned and scooped William up into her arms.

"Lizzie, please!" Caitlyn's cries became hysterical; tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she looked up at Elizabeth with wide doe eyes.

"You're too pretty to mar you features with tears, Katie. Now, come on," Elizabeth looked to the door and walked behind a dejected Caitlyn as she went to the front door. "Thank you for coming. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks for the tea. I'll be sure to tell everyone how handsome William is." Caitlyn turned one last time, hoping that Elizabeth would change her mind; she didn't.

Elizabeth watched the empty driveway from the front door for what felt like ages, the deep green leaves wilted off the trees as the patter of new rain began to beat against them. It felt like everything was happening all at once, and she was powerless to slow it down. Darcy, Charlotte, Caitlyn: it was all so confusing.

Holding William close made her feel safe. He was the one constant, the one that mattered; and right now, he had wrapped himself inside her cardigan. She let her rest her mouth on his hair, allowing her to inhale his scent, and she kissed him gently.

"I love you, Will," Elizabeth whispered and then turned to shut the door, immediately spotting Alison hovering on the landing looking down at them.

"_Please,_ don't." Elizabeth didn't meet Alison's knowing gaze and walked dejectedly into the kitchen; it was definitely time for a coffee.

**

* * *

**

From:

Richard Fitzwilliam [.com]

**To:** Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Subject:** I'm too old to picnic

_It's true; I'm too old to picnic. It's ridiculous - society's best (supposedly) dressed up to the nines, sitting on (over-priced) lawn furniture at some goddamn awful country estate, eating caviar stuffed sandwiches and Chantilly cream cupcakes. Hell is a house in Rosings._

_You are one lucky bastard to get out of this._

_How's Japan? Met any nice Geishas?_

_P.S. England misses you!_

**From:** Fitzwilliam Darcy [F.]

**To:** Richard Fitzwilliam

**Subject: **Getting a touch theatrical?

_Please excuse my next moment of immaturity – HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Stop being so dramatic, it won't be that bad. It will be dull, but I'm sure you'll live to fight another day. _

_Well, it's good to hear you've been missing me, and you won't have to wait long; I'm coming home a day early – in 11 hours to be precise, I'll be at the airport; and no, I'm not coming to the picnic._

_P.S. Call Reynolds, she'll arrange for the house to be cleaned – don't even try to deny the party; it's beneath you!_

_Enjoy the picnic._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again to scmema for beta'ing this chapter, Loli-pop0394 for reading this first and to alice-in-vunderland who I am missing and hope comes back soon._

_Thoughts?_


	22. Quack!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.

* * *

Two months ago...

A chill shook Elizabeth as a brisk wind wrapped itself around Hyde Park and its inhabitants. At this time of year, the park was a beautiful respite for office workers enjoying a moment of calm in a metropolitan city, mums & dads entertaining their children during the Easter break, and tourists meandering through the famous paths to Marble Arch, Buckingham Palace and Park Lane.

Fitzwilliam unconsciously smiled to himself as he watched Elizabeth chase after William when he had scampered off to join in with a group of young lads that were playing football. Little William stood in wide-eyed amazement as the older boys kicked the football between them. The ball was passed back and forth along the luscious green, eventually brushing past William. The curious child was just about to run after it when Elizabeth – thankfully – whisked him up into her arms, much to his chagrin.

Since Elizabeth's impromptu visit that morning, Darcy had uncharacteristically cancelled all work commitments, and he had spent the remainder of the morning and all afternoon entertaining Elizabeth and William. When Darcy had excused himself from his office to speak with Mrs Reynolds, he hadn't planned on blowing off work, but then he had poked his head back in and had observed Elizabeth bending over his desk, her long brown curls cascading over her shoulder as she wrote in a notepad with William who sat on the desk examining the pencil pot. He had known he wouldn't work today.

A sleepless night had given him hours to try to digest the revelation that he had a son; and, although a small part of him hated Elizabeth for hiding the truth from him for so long, a larger part of him was just happy to have them in his life now. In ten hours he would be boarding a plane to Japan. He would be gone for two months, and the last thing he wanted to do was to leave her with the angry words that had been said last night ringing in his ears. So before he knew it, they were sipping tea in a cosy cafe off the beaten track, and then meandering through Hyde Park – while he asked every question imaginable about their son. _Their son._

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but the bigger boys are playing now." The moment Elizabeth picked him up, she knew Will was going to cry. With his bottom lip protruding and his eyes filled with water, he let out a fierce, high-pitched wail as he tried to wiggle away from his mother. A blush spread across Elizabeth's cheeks as she tried in vain to calm the screaming infant. Her eyes darted to Darcy to gauge his reaction. She feared he would be looking down at her with disapproval, but instead he was smiling.

Darcy stood with his hands in his pockets, a navy jacket keeping him warm as a breeze tousled his curly hair, and he watched them with his head tilted to one side. He was committing every moment of this scene to his memory; he wanted to remember the way Elizabeth's hair was tucked into his silk scarf and how William's pudgy cheeks were filled with colour as he exhausted himself crying.

"What are you smiling at, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth bounced William in her arms, her voice full of desperation.

Darcy let out a low chuckle. "Just the situation."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed with anger, "Well I'm glad you find this all so funny, but-"

Before she knew what was happening, Darcy breached the space between them and was holding one finger to her lips, silencing her. Without asking for permission, he lifted William from her grasp, and rested him on his arms.

"Look William, do you see those ducks over there?" Darcy diverted his son's attention away from the football game to a pond a few hundred metres from them. The vegetation was overgrown, and trees shaded it from the sun; but sure enough, three Mallards were swimming in formation down the centre of it. "Quack, quack, quack."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to watch in amazement as her screaming baby boy that normally hated anyone who tried to coax him out of a fit was actually calm and attempting to quack. Yes, that's right-quack. It was flabbergasting; he couldn't even say "mom" yet, but the minute his dad had started to quack, he listened and imitated the sound.

Enraptured, Darcy and William stood by the pond watching the family of ducks ripple through the water. It wasn't lost on Elizabeth how much this scene just felt _right_; Darcy entertaining his son in the great outdoors – it was a bittersweet reminder of how things might have been all along. Elizabeth's dreams in the hospital had been filled with similar scenes-complete with three children, one dog and a beautiful country cottage – her subconscious was taunting her. _This...here...them: it was perfect._

Fumbling in her satchel, Elizabeth rummaged to find her camera phone. It was crappy and built for business not photography, but it would do – this moment needed to be captured._ If_ Darcy disappeared from their lives forever, she wanted something to remember him by, something to give to William on his 18th birthday when she told him how terrible she'd been for keeping the identity of his father a secret for all those years.

The camera clicked, froze, and for the first time ever, took a clear picture, immortalising everything that needed to be captured – a man's love for his son.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Scmema for beta-ing this chapter for me.

Sorry it's only a short one, I might update later with a larger chapter, but wanted to give you guys someting to read.

Oh! I post updates on where the stories are on my profile, so if it's been ages since a post check out my page for details.

Till next time :)

Thanks,

Kx


	23. Don't look down

A/N: I own nothing

Big thanks to Gayle and Kat for offering their brilliant beta'ing services to this chapter, I could not have done it without yoy. x

* * *

The thrum of the engine vibrated through the cabin as the sleek private jet roared to life. After an unplanned delay, the luxury aircraft smoothly began to taxi along the tarmac slowly rolling to a stop behind a long line of monstrous 747's that had priority take-off.

The cabin crew sat towards the front of the plane, gossiping amongst themselves whilst shooting furtive glances at the jet's handsome owner. The importance of punctuality had been drilled into them from the on-set of their employment; Will Darcy was predictably impatient.

After years of observation, the regular cabin crew could spot subtle signs that indicated what mood their esteemed employer was in - tapping a pencil indicated his impatience, squinting signalled deep thought, a hand through his hair meant he was preoccupied – they could even distinguish from the tilt of his head whether he was sombre or angry. On this occasion he was tapping his fingers against an ancient notepad, and anxiously pulling back his shirtsleeve to reveal his watch; he obviously had something very important on his mind and somewhere else he wanted to be...they didn't know the half of it.

Fifty-nine days ago he'd left behind the two people who over the course of two months had become the dearest to him in the entire world, and he needed to get home to them.

Darcy absentmindedly stroked the worn brown leather notepad in his lap and stared out the small window; it was dark out, stars twinkled across the Japanese skyline, and skyscrapers pierced the skies. It was undeniably beautiful, but he was sick of the sight of it.

England for all its terrible weather, high taxes and grumbling inhabitants was the one place he most wanted to be.

After waiting half an hour, the Gulfstream G550 finally rolled onto the runway and launched into the night sky.

Darcy pushed his head back into the sumptuous leather pillow behind his head and screwed his eyes tight. He hated take-off. When he was a little boy, his mother eased his discomfort by putting a vanilla-scented pillow in her lap and gently easing her young son's head onto it; then she would lovingly stroke his hair until he calmed down. Sadly, there was no one around now to fulfil this duty, so he coped in the only way he knew how, by gripping the notepad tightly and going to his "_happy_" place.

Oblivious to Darcy's discomfort and still not cleared by the pilot to leave their jump seats, the cabin crew sat huddled together at the front of the plane reminiscing as to what they missed the most about home.

"A good fry-up: I mean bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, mushrooms, potato fritters – the works." One flight attendant said in a thick Liverpudlian accent.

"HP sauce and Tiptree jam," Michael, the only male cabin crew member, joined in.

"Bacon and not the streaky kind, the thick maple-cured good stuff," Jenny the cabin leader exclaimed. "God, I've missed bacon." Jenny was the most experienced member of the Darcy flight team, she had served the Darcy family for over fifteen years and Will had seen her grow from a bashful young stewardess, serving an awkward young boy, to an elegant woman.

Sensing Will's discomfort, she kept her gaze on him and seeing his face begin to pale she called out to him in an effort to distract him, "What about you, Mr Darcy; what do you miss the most?"

"Elizabeth and William," Darcy whispered. _Was it his imagination or did the plane just make an unusual noise?_

"Elizabeth and William? New horses?" Jenny called to him, her wide toothy smile beaming at him.

All concerns about the stability of the aircraft suddenly became background noise; on hearing Elizabeth's and William's names being spoken from someone else's lips, his eyes shot wide open and he stared at Jenny in a suspicious, open-mouthed fashion, as he tried to figure out whether she had discovered his secret.

Over the past few weeks Darcy had been on an emotional rollercoaster - anger, hurt, happiness, regret, remorse – he'd wanted to get off, but the coaster had left the platform, and there was no going back.

After all, Elizabeth had had nine months to come to terms with the fact that she was having a baby. So far, Darcy had had eight weeks; to him she wasn't even in her second trimester. But somehow it didn't matter. It hadn't stopped him from dreaming about William and Elizabeth every night. Their faces were everywhere to him. He'd been beating himself up about the fact that he hadn't noticed the resemblance to young Will straight away, but on some level he had known; when he'd held William for the first time, a pleasant shiver had run through his body – a feeling he could no longer attribute to overzealous air-conditioning.

Fitzwilliam had repeatedly berated himself; it was irrationally stupid to think that he should have had some sixth sense about being someone's father. But then, why had he had such an intense, unexplainable feeling of hatred towards the doctor that had claimed to be William's father?

In truth, the hatred had been festering inside of Darcy long before the overeager doctor had even arrived on the scene. It had started the first time he'd held Will as an unexplainable feeling of jealousy that he'd passed off as some shock reaction at the news that the woman he loved had a baby; but then it had it grown. It had grown until Darcy was so livid that he wanted to hunt down Will's absentee father and castrate him for leaving behind such a beautiful baby and Elizabeth. Little had he known at the time, Will was the fruit of his loins; otherwise he probably would have rethought the castration idea.

Nevertheless the separation was almost bearable thanks to his notepad. The last time he'd seen Elizabeth, she'd been shutting the notepad he now held in his hands. At first his anger had been piqued, _how dare she rifle through my things – what is she after? _But that quickly dissipated when he'd realised how irrational and petulant he sounded.

It had been weeks since he'd heard from her, of her, about her – them.

For the past few weeks, time had been passing at a snail's pace. Darcy knew that the only way he'd get answers was to go home, but an untouched insecurity kept him from returning – _what if she doesn't want me?_

This notepad told him she was still his.

He had been an idiot for getting on the plane without her. It had vexed him too much to admit it at the time, but secretly he'd been distraught when she'd declined his offer for her and William to accompany him to Japan.

Fitzwilliam Darcy knew how to influence people without winning friends: he was used to getting what he wanted – as a boy, a boss and a man. Take, for example, his time in Japan; he had gone to secure the takeover of a struggling Japanese software firm, and he'd done it without resorting to bribes, unlike his competitors.

So considering his normal ability to get his way, he was struggling to understand why Elizabeth a) wasn't answering his phone calls, b) wasn't returning his messages, and c) hadn't come with him to Japan.

When Darcy had asked Elizabeth to join him, he had been as shocked as she was, but somehow it felt right; it was natural to want her by his side. He'd wasted enough time. In truth, that was why he hadn't settled in Japan; he missed her – he missed them, William and Elizabeth.

Eight weeks had been a long time to be without them.

To say the past few weeks had been torturous would be an understatement of the highest order. Normally Darcy was completely satisfied with his own company. It was true that even from a young age, he had preferred the company of books and an intimate selection of friends to parties and crowds, but something had changed. Solitude no longer brought comfort.

During his visit to Japan, Darcy had been surrounded by one of his best friends, close acquaintances and business associates nearly every hour of the day, yet he had never felt so alone. Now, one would be forgiven for wondering how a social recluse ended up owning one of the leading software companies in the world, and the honest answer was that he acted. Beyonce does it with Sasha Fierce and Fitzwilliam Darcy did it with Mr. Darcy. Thanks to his ancestors, the Darcy name was synonymous with success, and all he needed to do was play the cards he'd been dealt. In meetings he was charming, arrogant, gracious, and above all, feared. He was the antithesis to Dale Carnegie.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you with that goofy smile on your face... you haven't rediscovered the Wombles have you? Remember what I used to tell you, you'll only find them in Wimbledon Common." Noticing Darcy's vacant stare, Jenny gently shook his knee, causing Darcy to jerk his head up in surprise. As if he'd been sleeping, Darcy blinked rapidly, trying to hone in on the face in front of him. Slowly the fuzzy outline of Jenny, the chief flight attendant, came into focus.

Jenny chuckled softly, "I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"No, no...Sorry I was..." The normally articulate Darcy was lost for words; he could hardly divulge to his cabin crew that he wasn't listening to her because he was too busy daydreaming about his previously unknown eighteen-month-old son.

"Your trip to Japan went well, I take it?"

Darcy nodded, "Japan, yes."

"You must be tired. Shall I stick to questions that only require monosyllabic answers?" Jenny teased affectionately.

"Sorry, I'm just really looking forward to going home." Darcy unconsciously continued to rub at the notepad in his hands.

"You still have that thing? William, I would never have taken you for a hoarder," Jenny teased as she kept her eyes on the notepad. Darcy followed her gaze and blushed slightly.

"I'm not hoarding," Darcy defended, pulling the notepad further into his lap. "There's stuff in here I need to know."

Jenny tilted her head to the side and smiled up across at him affectionately, "Will, what else could you possibly fit in that thing? You used to put more annotations in that than an English student reading Dickens. I'm sure I've got a spare notepad in my bag if you're that desperate."

"No. No, I... you wouldn't understand; it's complicated."

"A notepad's complicated?"

Darcy threw Jenny an exhausted look and glanced at his watch, hoping she would get the hint, but she knew him better than that.

"Right, well we've got," she paused, flicking back the sleeve of her shirt so she could survey her watch, "ten hours. Will that be enough time?"

Darcy glanced back at Jenny, and to the exits on the plane. It was useless; he knew she wouldn't give in, and at 30,000 feet he didn't exactly have many places to which he could escape.

"We might be able to get through the basics," Darcy finally acquiesced.

"For a man of few words, ten hours is plenty," Jenny parked herself into the seat opposite Fitzwilliam and shuffled with the seat controls until she found the one she wanted- the massage. Closing her eyes for a second, she let out a soft sigh of contentment. "If my Patrick had given massages half as good as this, perhaps I'd have thought twice about divorcing him."

Darcy opened his deep brown eyes wide in amazement. He couldn't quite determine whether she was joking; that is, until a small smile crept across her face, and she opened one eye to look at him.

"Have you seen something you like?" Jenny began to laugh, and with that, so did Darcy. "Anyway enough about me. What's making the old iceberg melt?"

"Iceberg? I think that's a bit of an exag -"

"Only finish that sentence if you can do so without lying. You forget, Master William, I've worked for the Darcy family for fifteen years."

"I don't know what you are insinuating," Fitzwilliam bit back indignantly.

"Yes, you do. I've only known you to take three women on-board this plane and one of them was your sister."

"That sounds strangely perverse in some way. Can we leave Georgie out of this?"

"Why? She's had more women on here than you."

"Are you saying my sister is a lesbian?" Darcy rested forward on his knees, rubbing his stubbly chin with his hand.

"Ha! No, trust me your sister has brought plenty of men on-board, too." Jenny held her hand out, surveying her company standard Black Blue nail polish, a mischievous smile playing across her lips.

"What? Since when? Why is my little sister bringing men on here?" Darcy sputtered, his brown hair flopping into his face as a sweaty sheen glistened on his tanned forehead.

"Bigger picture here."

"That is a big picture; she's a child."

"She's a grown woman, but don't worry. It's nothing to go grey over. I locked the bedroom door, and she wouldn't get up to any funny business with me around."

Eyeing the other cabin crew as they huddled towards the front of the plane, Darcy folded his arms across his chest and brought one knee over his other. The pose was a defensive gesture, used for keeping people at a distance, but Jenny, who had served the adolescent Fitzwilliam Darcy, simply rested back in her chair, preparing herself.

Her level gaze stayed on him, watching him, waiting for him to crack.

"What?" Darcy snapped.

"Nothing...I was just wondering when you were going to tell me about Elizabeth."

Darcy spluttered, his mouth working like a fish, with no words coming out.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Still Darcy said nothing. He'd suddenly lost the ability to complete sentences.

"Friend?"

"No! Well...yes" Darcy stuttered, pulling his hand through his hair.

"Your dog? Lover? Married socialite? Prostitute? Thai bride? School sweetheart? Oooo… is it unrequited love?"

"Enough… stop!" Darcy couldn't take anymore. "She's – she's so many things," Darcy breathed.

"Really? And none of the things I said? Hmmm!" Jenny tapped her chin thoughtfully, her mind devilishly working to come up with something else. "I've got it. Is she your-"

"My son's mother." Darcy shouted, causing the sleepy cabin crew to stir. "Elizabeth is my son's mother," he clarified softly, sinking back into his chair and raking his palm down his face.

The silence in the plane became deafening. Had he not just revealed his most intimate secret, he might have laughed at the look on Jenny's face. It was a mixture of shock, incomprehension and tears.

Testing the words again, Darcy repeated, "Elizabeth is my son's mother; William is my son." He began to laugh, repeating the words over and over. It felt good to say them out loud. It felt right to say them out loud. "Do you know I haven't told anyone about this?"

"And you chose to off-load this kind of publicity stunt on me?"

"Wait, what publicity stunt?"

"Am I the unlucky secret-bearer because I'm under contract with you?"

"Hang-on Jenny, I think you've got this wrong."

"Well, what was it, a one night stand? Drunken one night stand?"

"Are you judging me?"

"I thought you were better than that."

"I am better than that; Elizabeth is better than that."

"Obviously not. Have you had a paternity test?"

"I don't need one. Look, this is ridiculous; Elizabeth is Emily."

"Who's Emily?"

"Emily Benedict."

A look of confusion swept across Jenny's brow, her previous coolness dissipating. Jenny had been around through the whole Emily Benedict saga. She'd had to watch Darcy lose weight, grow an unseemly amount of facial hair and jaunt about the country chasing a pink unicorn. Until this moment, she'd always secretly believed, in some way, that Darcy had made Emily up in order to chase away the haunting idea of loneliness in your thirties; but now here she was, back again.

"I don't get it."

Darcy's eyes lit up. He grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her closer. "I didn't either, but it's true. Elizabeth is Emily Benedict. Emily Benedict doesn't exist, Elizabeth does." With that, Darcy began to recount the whole Emily saga, omitting only the most intimate details about his relationship with Elizabeth – from the first day they'd met, when she had attached his lapel microphone, to the fruitless attempts he'd made at finding her, after she had left him in bed. He told Jenny everything, right up until the revelation of William's paternity.

"...and she hasn't returned any of my phone calls." Darcy finished, collapsing back into his chair. Noticing a tumbler of brandy next to his chair, Darcy necked it, savouring the burning sensation of the cool liquid as it hit the back of this throat.

Mirroring her employer's posture, Jenny flopped back into her seat, throwing her arm across her face, "That was..." pulling back the sleeve of her jacket Jenny surveyed her watch, "…that was a five hour soap opera. Why didn't you warn me your life was so complicated?"

"I'm glad my life is providing entertainment for you," Darcy bit back sarcastically.

"I'm glad you've finally got a life exciting enough to provide me some entertainment."

"Jennifer," Darcy's tone was tinged with anger, but his body was too exhausted to respond. He simply glared at her from under his thick eyelashes.

"You look just like your dad when you do that," the weary hostess twitched in her seat, pulling at the lapels on her jacket and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Do you want my opinion?"

"Am I going to get it even if I don't?"

Jenny nodded and grasped for his hand. Her sea-blue eyes searched his face for a minute before she spoke, and when she did, her voice was clear and unfaltering, "You should never have left the UK."

"Why not?" Darcy shot back defensively, trying in vain to pull his hand back from her iron grip. "I gave Lizzie the opportunity to come with me."

"What was it you said she does again? Events?"

Darcy nodded in silent affirmation.

"Well she can hardly move her job to Japan; that's a lot to ask," Jenny said sympathetically.

"She has a sister," Darcy retorted very matter-of-factly.

"She has a baby," Jenny said adopting Darcy's tone.

"Correction, _we_ have a baby."

"Precisely."

A puzzled expression pulled Darcy's thick brown eyebrow's together. "What?"

"You have a son, Fitzwilliam. A baby boy. A baby boy who needs his father, not relocation to Japan."

"You know these things; they are only temporary."

"Says the original jet-setter. It's easy for you to pack up your things and _temporarily_ relocate, but when you've got a baby, a business, and a family, it's not so easy to fit your life in a suitcase."

"I have a family," Darcy replied defensively, "and I'm here for business."

"We're getting off point here, my point was that you said Elizabeth gave birth – alone, set-up a company – as a single parent, and is raising a toddler – on her own. Do you not see the pattern here?"

Darcy stared at her blankly, the wind whistling between his ears. "She's a loner?"

Steeling her determination, Jenny gritted her teeth and snappily jumped forward and smacked Darcy around the head, ruffling his perfect mien.

"Ow! What was that—" Darcy rubbed the side of his head, nursing the wound.

"She's scared. She has done everything on her own for the past two years, and suddenly you come along, take her out of her comfort zone simply because you're gorgeous and her baby's daddy, and then you offer to take her and your son to Japan. From the sound of things, you two barely know each other; so why would she want to go to Japan where she has no-one to turn to?"

"Well...I guess, I never thought of it like that."

"That doesn't surprise me; you're a man," Jenny finished with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, so explain to me why hasn't she called me back? I've tried at least three times a day, every day, for the past two months, and she just doesn't call me back."

"Have you got the right number?"

"Yes, well...no, not at first, I typed her number in wrong."

"Typical, the woman you love gives you her number, and you go all thumbs and no fingers."

"Hold on a second, I tried to rectify the situation. I called Charles and asked him to get Elizabeth's number from her sister, Jane, but that number just keeps going to voicemail. Then I tried her work and she's always 'in a meeting,' and finally I called her house phone and have been leaving messages with her aunt, but still Elizabeth doesn't call me back."

Jenny quietly contemplated what William had said and just as he was about to fill the silence she cryptically said, "There seems to be a lot of people in that equation that isn't you and Elizabeth." Jenny proceeded to press her nose up against the plane's small window and looked out at the stars and the world below.

William waited for Jenny to turn back to him, he wanted her to clarify what she meant, but she didn't. Just as he went to speak, she stumbled to her feet and slipped on her comfortable pumps. "Well Mr Darcy, I better get a status report; we wouldn't want you to be late for a very important date."

Without stopping to make conversation, Jenny edged out from the seat opposite William and left him to go check with the captain. William stared after her, watching as all the cabin-crew jumped to attention, straightening their lapels and righting their cravats. He didn't want her to leave. As her boss, he wanted to demand that she come back and explain herself; but somehow, he felt that he was meant to figure this one out on his own. _What equation?_

William sat back and felt around his chair for the notepad again, thumbing through the well worn pages of the leather-bound book. He let his fingers guide him to the right page and under his breath he whispered, "I'm right here waiting for you."

* * *

Hi remember me...that terrible author who has kept you waiting for what seems like forever - sorry about that!

Personal life officially went down the toilet in September and that doesn't go hand-in-hand with writing, maybe if I was a more skilled writer it would be my muse, but sadly it was just depressing and I'm glad it's all over (kind-of) - bad things come in threes right...

On the plus side I managed a large event in Bath a month ago, whilst the Jane Austen Festival was on and I loved it - I would definitely recommend it!

Anyway, thank you for so much for reading this chapter, with everything that has happened I would really really wecome your comments (they would make my day) - coming next will be the picnic and I will try not to keep you waiting so long.

Thanks,

Titans123 x


End file.
